Boss's Sister?
by Love's sweet angel
Summary: Does Aaron even have a sister? Read and find out how she copes with her past, Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan. Please give this story a try and review. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Sean,

I'm sorry I know you have better things to do, but I need to meet up with you some time. I don't mind where we meet up as long as it is within the next week or two.

Also, don't forget my dance concert it's on 5th June 6:00pm-9:00pm. You promised you would make it!

Hope to see you soon and take care of yourself. Also Jack says hi and I've already got your room cleaned out and ready for you.

Miss you loads!

Lots of Love,

Sharon

xxx

"Hey Aaron, wait a second." I wonder if I can beat him at his profiling game… only one way to find out. I could see him mentally preparing himself for one of my random outburst. I almost made me feel sorry for what I was about to do.

"Sharon I've told you I have to get to work before the others! Why do you always insist on making me late, don't you have dance classes or something to go to?" He was standing in his I mean business pose completing the look with his new trendy watch. I saw his glance down at his watch for a second to make me aware he had important things to do.

I suddenly felt very annoyed how dare he, so I decided to give him a piece of my mind " Well of course I'd love to go dancing however brother dearest I think your forgetting something important who'd looking after Jack?"

"You can take him with you can't you?" I kind of felt bad for him he wasn't coping well after Haley was murdered. He may look strict and have problem with guys looking at me or even approaching me, but I still loved him. He was still my brother and he sure came in handy scaring off that weird guy who was stalking me for a full week. I was glad Aaron chased the guy off Sean looked ready to murder him.

"I suppose I could, but Dean and I have our concert today at 6:00 and we decided to practice. Don't tell me you forgot! You promised me you would come this time." He always forgot to come to my dance concerts, but I really hoped he'd come to this one considering I was being assessed to see if me and Dean were good enough to perform a leading role in a musical.

"That's today? I have to go to a dinner party most of the FBI have been invited. I have to attend and I'm taking Jake, Sean and you along. I'm sure I told you this last week." I was hoping he was only joking around with me, but the serious look on his face said otherwise.

"It's Fine I guess I'll go to my concert at 6:00 it finished at 9:00 I'll make my way home change and meet you at your party." I gave his a reassuring smile too so that he wouldn't feel too guilty before heading off out to the dance studio.

I made it to the dance studio 20 minutes early, so I decided to stretch myself out before beginning. Inside I was fuming Sean promised to come to the dance concert and instead he was abandoning me for Aarons FBI dinner party.

Dean walked in a few minutes later realizing I was focusing all my stress and anger on our dance routines and tried to get me to take a break as he was an hour late. He knew I didn't eat breakfast and tried reasoning with me to eat something, but I refused.

He took his place in front of me and silently went through the dance steps with me for our couples dance together until it was perfect. I felt much calmer after going through our routine and didn't realize it was 5:00pm until Stacey came running in throwing our costumes together and rushing me out of the room to get my makeup done.

I felt bad leaving Dean behind without apologizing for being a completely bitter bitch. At least I could depend on him to stick by me though.

Slowly all the other dancers came walking in smiling and chatting I saw Hollie, Sarah, Lucy and Claire running toward me with huge smiles on their faces, which just made me feel a whole lot better. I grinned back at them while Stacey fussed around with my hair and makeup.

"Hey Sharon, are you nervous?" They all coursed together.

I just smiled back at them and replied, "How did you know?"

"You have that I'm going be shot look on your face!" Sarah hit Claire on the head for that comment.

"No sweety you have that I haven't eaten and have been practicing all day to make sure I don't screw up look" Lucy replied with a warm smile aimed at me.

Sarah and Hollie both laughed and said "It's good you don't drink remember Lucy when you tripped and fell over because you were way too drunk?"

"Hey guys you promised not to mention that again!" Lucy replied whilst pouting.

I just laughed along and replied with "You guys sure know how to take my mind off of thing with your constant bickering."

"We aim to please!" They all giggled along with each other at the fact that they said the same thing at the same time yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't believe Dean and I were chosen for the led role. I was ecstatic and the guys planned an outing to celebrate our success. Unfortunately I couldn't go because of the stupid FBI dinner party. I mean I love my brother, but those parties can be so dull. It's like going to bingo with your gran.

I was also hoping to talk to Dean and apologize, but straight after being announced the winning couple he went home. I know this because Stacey told me I had just missed him as I went into the changing rooms.

The thing is I've always loved Dean he's the sweetest sensitive guy I've ever met, but he's also fierce kind of like a lion. He will go out of his way to protect his own friends and unfortunately that's all he saw in me. I guess I could live with that though as long as he's happy.

I arrived at 9:20 to the party after having to find an outfit to wear and shower as well as catch a cab down to the party. I decided to wear my red knee length dress that had straps, as well as a nice black printed pattern all over it. I also decided to wear my new red heels that made me look taller as I was only 5'2. (.) I didn't wear a lot of make up just little bit of mascara, smoky eye shadow with hints of red along with black and red tinted lip-gloss.

As I was slowly making my way in dreading the party I saw Jack stood near the door wandering about. He looked so cute with his little suit. I felt bad knowing Aaron forced his to wear formal attire. "Hey sweety, your not bored already are you?"

He looked up at me with a big smile lighting up his entire face. "Finally you're here! I really wanted to go to your dance concert but daddy said I had to come here. I'm sorry."

I loved Jack. He was honestly the cutest kid I've ever seen and he was always so caring. He reminds me of Haley so much. "It's no problem Jack there's no need to apologize. Hollie, Lucy, Claire and Sarah were asking about you. You're quite popular with the ladies now aren't you?" I said teasingly.

His face went bright red and I could tell he was contemplating the best way to answer. "Did Dean ask about me?" He looked up at me expecting me to say yes.

Dean always asked about him, however, today was different. I prided myself on being honest and not wanting to bring Jacks spirits down I replied with. "Where has your daddy gone? He always seems to hide during these parties."

Before he could reply I took his hand and went in to find Aaron. The tables were all round and had a white table clothe on them and chairs around them. Along with plates and knifes and forks set up around each plate neatly. There was a small bar located in a corner were all the men were sat drinking.

I quickly glanced over and saw Aaron and Sean sat in the same corner surrounded by who I assumed were his colleague's. I put on my best disapproving face and walked over with Jack in tow mumbling about me not answering his question.

As I made my way over I recognized Rossi was stood there talking with the rest of the group. The only person I knew apart from my brothers and Jack. I liked Rossi he was good friend. He was the one that convinced Aaron to let me come and stay with him after Haley died. The only reason Aaron allowed me to come over was because Jack stumbled into our argument and pleaded with Aaron to let me stay.

As I carried on walking over to them Jack slipped his hand out of mine and ran over to Aaron. I went after him at a slower pace. Jack grabbed on to Aaron and exclaimed out loud, "Auntie Sharon is here daddy. Look she's wearing the dress I got her. Doesn't she look pretty?"

I didn't think Jack would remember buying me this dress. He gave it to me when I passed my grade 8 dancing. I made my way over with a huge smile aimed at Jack and put my hand over my heart saying, "Sweetheart you sure know how to flatter a woman. No wonder you have all the girls at my dance class asking about you."

He went red in the face again and I just laughed. Whilst the other people around Aaron and Sean stopped their conversation to stare at me. They all looked confused to see me. I guess Aaron didn't tell them he has a sister. Aaron looked up at me and was about to say something when Sean jumped up off his seat and ran over to me. He put his arms around me to lift me up. I tried not to flinch, but it didn't work Aaron and the rest of his crew seemed to notice this. Sean however was oblivious to this and carried on by lifting me up and twirling me around. "It's lovely to see you again. You never visit me why is it Aaron gets to have you living with him and you don't even so much as give me a phone call?"

I smiled over at his and replied with a laugh, "Because unlike you Aaron cleans up and makes dinner the perfect house wife if you ask me." To finish this statement off I gave Sean a wink. Everyone around us found this amusing and started to laugh openly.

Aaron just gave me his serious look and replied with, "I guess I'm stuck with this for 2 days." To which I looked up at him a frowned whilst looking over at Sean.

"Two days? I haven't seen my favourite brother in over 4 years and I only get two days to catch up. When were you planning on telling me this?" I was slightly annoyed by this, but more hurt at the fact that he was leaving so soon.

"Hey, cheer up you still have two full days to catch up with me and who knows maybe I'll extend my stay to get to know my nephew more." At this me and Jack looked up at each other and gave a high five already planning on how to keep him at Aaron's house for longer.

Sean walked away with Jack promising to buy him some ice cream. Aaron was left with me and his colleagues. At that point Rossi interrupted introducing me around to everyone. He introduced me to Garcia who seemed like a very nice bubbly person. Then he took me over to Morgan who looked over at me and smiled extending his hand for a handshake. Then to JJ and Emily who told me I looked very pretty tonight. But whilst all this was happening I realized one person kept looking over at me who was currently speaking to Aaron. He couldn't have been any older than the others. He looked like the youngest on the team.

Rossi took me over to Aaron and introduced me, "Sharon this is Doctor Reid. Doctor Reid Sharon." I smiled at his and extended my hand for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you." I replied politely whilst glancing down disapprovingly at the side of the bar Aaron and the rest of the Agents had been sat on. As it was littered with glasses that contained beer. Some glasses were half full others nearly empty.

He smiled at me and shook my hand, "Nice to meet you too. I wasn't aware Agent Hotchner had a sister."

I looked up at him confused, "You don't have to call him Agent Hotchner all the time. Do you?"

He gave me a funny look replying, "We often call him Hotch, but when around other FBI members we refer to him as Agent."

I just looked up at him and smiled. Before I could reply Jack came back saying, "You never told me did Dean ask about me?"

Great I thought I distracted him from that question. Smiling apologetically at Reid I looked at Jack answering his question. "He had a lot on his mind today. How about next time I see him I take you with me?" He looked upset at the prospect of him not asking about him.

Then after a few second replied, "Daddy wants to talk to you. He said to meet him at the table." I just nodded my head and turned to Reid telling him how nice it was to meet him. Before making my way over to Aaron.

_**I'd appreciate any review that would help me improve my work. Also the first review wasn't me my brother managed to get onto my computer before I signed out and decided to mess around. Sorry. Also, I appreciated the review I got and would like to say thank you **_


	3. Chapter 3

As I made my way over to the table Aaron was at I could see the concerned look on his face. I knew what he was going to ask me about, but I also knew before he would ask me that question he'd try to distract me. "How did your dance concert go?" He asked feigning interest.

I decided to play along and I didn't want to answer the other question he was going to ask, "Oh it was great. Dean and I won the competition, so we get to play the leading role in the next musical. It was also nice to meet everyone again as it's been 4 years since I've seen them all. The audience was amazing and the costumes were glamorous as always."

Aaron just nodded his head. Throughout the whole conversation he was looking over at Dr Reid who seemed to be staring at me. Our eyes met before I turned away blushing. Something Aaron noticed, but didn't comment on. "Are you okay today?"

I just pretended I had no idea what he was talking about and looked at him confused. "Yes I'm fine. Today was a great day. How are you feeling?"

He slowly shook his head at me and gave me a meaningful look. "Don't do that. I know for a fact you're not okay and the way you're not looking at me when I'm talking proves that." I just sighed and carried on looking towards the dance floor were only four people were dancing. I didn't recognize any of them.

I answered whilst watching the two couples dance to a fast upbeat song that I didn't recognize. I had to admit they were good dancers. "I told you not to profile me Aaron. I'm not a case to study."

Aaron just rubbed his temples in a circular motion. I think it got to him that I still wasn't prepared to talk about what happened 4 years ago. "You didn't have to come back for me you know. Jack and I are fine, were getting by without Haley. I don't even know why Rossi invited you to come back. You still haven't forgotten what happened a few years ago."

I looked up at Aaron my eyes had slowly started to tear up and I said in that small broken voice not realizing Jack had come over to us. "Time doesn't heal all wounds Aaron. I though of all people you would have known that. I only came here to get my life back on track. I thought maybe if I stayed with you guys I would feel like my self again. That I might get a little sleep at night without having a nightmare knowing you're in the next room. That I wouldn't have to always cover up the bags under my eyes with make up. If you don't want me here though, I will pack up and be gone by tonight. I'm sorry I didn't realize you wouldn't want me at your house anymore."

Slowly a lone tear slid down my face my eyes still teary and before I could get up and walk away or Aaron could respond. Jack came over to me and wiped the tear off of my face and replied with, "Please don't cry Auntie Sharon. If you're scared at night I'll let you sleep with my teddy bear Mr. Cuddles. He always protects me when I'm asleep and I'd miss you loads if you moved away and left me again." I slowly smiled at him and gave him a hug. As I was about to reply he heard a song playing and jumped up and down excitedly. "You have to dance with me it's our song remember you said you always sang it to me when I cried and I'd always stop crying."

I slowly laughed along with him and held his hand letting him lead me to the dance floor that was now empty. The song was called footloose by Kenny Loggins. As the beat started up me and Jack started to dance.

Jack started moving his feet to the beat and I followed him and at footloose we both did a fancy foot movement and kicked one leg up when it came it kick of your Sunday shoes. We kept dancing around whilst people crowded around to watch us dance. I twirled Jack around and straight after that we both swirled around and carried on with the same routine. And as the song was coming to and end we both threw our arms up and sang together "Everybody cut loose, FOOTLOOSE!"

Everyone applauded us and me and Jack both went red in the face and decided to curtsey for them. I slowly leaned down and kissed Jack on the cheek, "I'd never leave you sweetheart. If I did who would dance with me?"

He seemed to cheer up at this compliment and then turned around whispering in my ear, "I think Doctor Reid likes you."

At this I looked up shocked only to meet Reid's eyes and turn away blushing. "I don't think he's staring at me because he likes me Sweety. It's because no one knew I was the boss's sister." I whispered back.

I slowly made my way back to our table as the waiter started to serve food. Everyone else was already seated and Jack took the seat in between Aaron and Sean. This left me with the seat between Doctor Reid and Agent Morgan. I made my way over and sat down smiling at both of them.

As I settled down and every one of the Agents seemed to be in a very deep discussion about a psychopath who they'd recently caught and this reminded me why I never liked coming to these dinner parties. As they were discussing the paper work for this case I looked over at Jack who looked bored and slightly scared.

I cleared my throat and all attention turned to me, "Can you not talk about this later? I don't think it's appropriate to talk about this when Jack is here to hear all the gory detail."

All the Agents turned towards Jack and saw that he looked terrified at the idea of a killer. They all muttered an apology and continued to pick at there food, all except for Jack. I sighed and looked directly at Jack, "Aren't you hungry? I'm sure you didn't eat anything before you came."

He slowly looked up and then said, "You're not eating either." He managed a small smile in my direction.

At that comment I started to laugh, "You're just like your dad always observing other people. How about I make you a promise; if you eat everything on your plate I'll make you apple crumble tomorrow?"

He started to eat his food straight away and Sean glanced up at me saying, "I want apple crumble too or I won't eat either."

I stuck my tongue out at him and replied with, "It's a shame I'm not as fond of you as I am of Jack otherwise maybe you'd get a slice."

At this everyone around the table started to laugh. Agent Morgan who was sat beside me whispered loudly next to my ear, "Do I get some gorgeous?"

I tensed up slightly and replied quietly with, "I'll have to consider it Agent Morgan."

Everyone around the table noticed my tensed posture and looked around at each other curiously and Agent Morgan apologetically replied, "You can call me Morgan and I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

At this I felt bad and looked towards him and gave him one of my fake smiles, "You didn't make me feel uncomfortable."

Garcia saved us from an awkward silence by asking, "So where have you been for these past few years? Aarons never mentioned having a sister."

I looked toward Garcia and answered her question easily, "I've been in England studying and carrying on my dance lessons. Also, I wouldn't expect Aaron to mention me because of how over protective he his. He was like that when we were younger too."

"It's hard to imagine Aaron having a sister who's he's really over protective with. I guess I stand no chance making any moves on her." At that he winked towards my direction and I blushed.

Dr Reid joined the conversation looking toward my direction, "At least 99% of the population's older siblings feel protective over their younger siblings. It's like a lion and its pack; the lion will do anything to protect his pack."

Along with that comment everyone began to eat and talk amongst themselves. Occasionally I'd join in a conversation with Dr Reid who asked me to call him Spencer or Spence, Morgan, Garcia, JJ, Emily and Rossi.

Just as desert came around one of my favourite songs came on 'Time of my life' and I practically jumped out of my seat abandoning my chocolate cake. Everyone looked up and I asked Sean if he'd dance with me.

Sean just looked at me and laughed, "Why don't you ask Morgan?" At this I glared at him and looked over pleadingly at Aaron who shook his head no for an answer.

I grudgingly turned to Morgan and asked him in a sarcastic voice, "Would you do me the honour?"

He just looked up at me and smirked saying, "I think Spence would rather dance with you." At this I glared at him as well.

I pleadingly looked at him and asked politely, "Will you please dance with me?" He just looked up from his desert and nodded his head.

He extended his hand and I took it letting him lead me to the dance floor. We were the only couple getting on the dance floor. He slowly spun me around till I was facing him putting one arm on my lower back and his other hand held mine as one of my hands went on his shoulder.

As we were dancing he slowly stroked my back causing me to shiver. I looked up at his eyes to see him look so calm and relaxed. I slowly smiled and let him lead me around the dance floor. As soon I was looking into his eyes I couldn't get myself to look away. I softly sang the words and carried on dancing with him occasionally stroking my lower back.

At the more upbeat parts of the song he led me into twirls and other fancy steps. He held me in his arms securely and I couldn't help, but think I've never felt this happy dancing with Dean before. I could have stayed dancing with him forever. We never broke eye contact throughout the song. And towards the end he slowly swirled me out and brought me back to him slowly leaning my body down and ending the dance there. With one of his arms supporting my lower back and the other near my shoulders. One of my hands were on his chest the other around his neck.

At this we both received a loud round of applause and that was what broke our eye contact and made me realize not once did I flinch whilst he held me close. He slowly set me on my feet again and I leaned up until my mouth was near my ear I breathed out a slow breathe and felt him shudder his hands on my waist mine on his shoulders. I whispered breathlessly in his ear "Thank you for the dance."

He moved some of my hair out of my eyes and whispered back just as breathless if not more, "Anytime."

After the dance Aaron, Sean, Jack and I headed off home and my mind kept wondering back to the one person who managed to make me forget everything in those 4 minutes I spent on the dance floor with him; slowly a blissful smile covered my lips.

* * *

_**I know i said you' have to wait until i had spare time. I decided i needed a break form homework and though i'd write another Chapter for the lovely people who send me reviews. My next update shall be next week. Unless when i come back on Sunday i feel up to writing another Chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I'd love to receive some more to improve my story :) Thanks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Jack was up in his room sleeping whilst Sean had gone to change his clothes. Before I could even take another step towards the staircase Aaron spoke to me in a soft voice. "I didn't mean to say I didn't want you here. I just wanted to know if you were okay. You're just too distant at times and I just want you to open up like old times. I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories."

After that comment there was an awkward silence. I whispered back to him, "I'm sorry Aaron. It's just going to take a bit of time getting used to being in a house full of men again. I didn't mean anything I said back at the party."

"You do know I'm here for you whenever you need me?" He gave me one of his reassuring grins that never failed to make me feel safe.

I nodded my head towards him and made my way up the staircase. "Thanks Aaron."

* * *

_He was back. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Why was he doing this? He smirked toward my direction and I slowly started to shake. "Please don't!" He seemed to find this amusing and carried on following me into my room over powering me easily with his strength and throwing me onto the bed. _

_At this point I panicked. Kicking and screaming I tried to scramble away from him. Hitting me across the face he growled in my ear, "No one is home to help you now." _

_I slowly started to sob calling for my dad. "Daddy help, please daddy." He held my wrists in one hand and started to stroke the insides of my thighs. At this point I was in tears crying for anyone to come help. _

_He slowly leaned forward toward my ear, "Your daddy is in on this gorgeous. He told me to teach you a lesson on how to respect your elders."_

_I carried on crying at this point still trying to loosen his grip. He slowly pulled my night gown off along with my bra and panties. I carried on sobbing and trying to make my way out. _

_He was already naked and started to position himself at my entrance. I slowly cried and started to kick and scream some more. Just as he was about to thrust in he whispered, "I've never had a virgin before."_

I shot up in bed tears running down my face. I didn't realize I had been screaming until Aaron came running into the room. He slowly approached me trying to give me a hug and calm me down, but at this I started to sob and whimpered out, "D-don't t-touch me."

He stopped where he was for a moment and replied with, "Come on Sharon it's me Aaron." At this I continued to sob and slowly crawled over to him clutching his shirt and cried into his chest.

After a few minutes I calmed down and Aaron placed me back onto my bed and was about to leave when I clutched his arm. "Please will you stay with me? I'm scared Aaron." He slowly looked over towards me and nodded his head joining me on my bed. I slowly fell asleep feeling more secure knowing my brother was here for me.

* * *

As I woke up I realized Aaron was probably already awake making breakfast because today was his day off. I also remembered the fact that Sean the sneaky git invited all Aarons team around for a barbeques. Aaron didn't seem impressed by this idea and neither was I.

I quickly changed into my black jeans and white tank top running down the stairs into the kitchen. "Morning guys," I chirped out.

Aaron was sat at the table reading a newspaper and smiled towards my direction whilst Sean continued scoffing his face with pancakes and Jake got up to give me a hug.

I slowly mad my way around and stole Sean's plate from his side. "Hey, give me my food back." I ran across the table towards my seat and started to eat his food. Whilst he glared at me with a look that clearly said he wasn't impressed.

As I'd finished Sean's food I made my way over to the garden and took a book with me to read. I haven't had a chance to read yet and wanted to finish a few books that I had started to read.

* * *

I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep until Sean came into the garden and woke me up. "You've been asleep for ages we've already set up the garden for the barbeque and were expecting everyone to come in 10 minutes."

I slowly glanced around the garden and saw that he had set everything up neatly. I looked up and giggled, "You and Aaron sure know how to be perfect house wife's." After this comment I ran off inside before he could catch up to me.

I quickly threw on a white sundress with black patterns on it along with a belt and flip flops. (.com/blogs/Teri%20Jon%20Country%20Club%) I decided to go without make up today and as I made my way down the stairs I heard voices announcing the arrival of the Aarons team.

As I made my way down the stairs I went to the kitchen to find my phone which I was sure I left on the counter, but it wasn't there anymore. So I made my way to the garden to greet everyone as I made my way outside I saw Aaron in the far corner talking on my phone to someone. I quickly ran over to him.

"Hey that's my phone Aaron; give it back. Deans going to call me soon about re-arranging dance practice." Aaron gave a stern look and put his finger towards his mouth and carried on talking on the phone. He seemed about ready to kill whoever was on the other end.

I decided to leave him to it and walked off over to Sean and the rest of the group. "Who's on the phone to Aaron?" Sean slowly looked up at me along with the rest of the team. Sean looked angry and the rest of the team seemed worried.

Sean stood up angrily and grabbed my arm roughly pulling me away from the group. At first I twitched then I tried to get his hand of my arm. "Ouch! Sean stop it. Let go of my arm your hurting me." He ignored me and dragged me towards the house and pushed me down onto the sofa.

He paced backwards and forwards every so often looking towards me and glaring angrily. Before he shouted, "Why the hell didn't you tell us about this guy stalking you? Are you aware he knows where you are and has been tracking you down? Why didn't you tell Aaron or me about the phone calls?"

I slowly shook my head at him in disbelieve and shouted back equally annoyed, "Well why don't you take a guess. You drag me around like an animal by my arm bruising me and then have the nerve to shout at me! Who the hell do you think you are? You cannot lead my life for me. Also, for your information I only started to get the phone calls recently and I thought it was a friend prank calling me or something."

He carried on pacing up and down ranting and mumbling under his breathe. He would occasionally ruffle his hair. The only word I got from him was, "move away to a safer place and security." Then he turned to me and dragged me up by the same arm that had already started forming a bruise. "Go pack; upstairs NOW!"

The hand that remained free I swung back and slapped him across the face with it. "Don't you ever man handle me again Sean! I'm your sister; not a pet that you can abuse willingly." He went to grab my arm again, but before he could Spencer came in along with Rossi.

"That's enough Sean." Rossi said this in his calmest businesslike voice. I slowly walked over to Spencer standing behind him to keep my distance from Sean. I was slowly shaking and grabbed onto his arm to steady myself. He glanced over at me concerned and placed a hand on top of my arm.

Everyone else came rushing into the house to make sure I was okay and Sean hadn't lost control of his temper. I kept close to Spencer and grabbed onto his arm tighter as Sean moved closer to me.

"Get away from my sister. I've made a decision and she has no choice. She has to go into protective custody. I'll be the one to look after her." I slowly shook my head and buried my head between Spencer's shoulder blades trying to calm myself before I started to have a panic attack.

"Guys we need to stay calm and figure out what the unsub wants. In the mean time we will relocate Sharon and a team member will join her for protection in case the unsub follows." Rossi said trying to reason with everyone.

Morgan agreed and started to make arrangements with the rest of the team members as Aaron came in and looked over at me with a concerned look on his face.

I went completely pale and started to sway side to side. Everyone stated to talk all at once discussing strategies and who was going to take me into protective custody. The only part I heard was, "Spencer should go. He can handle a gun well and is always prepared if the unsub changes strategies." At this everything went black and I started to fall. I hear Jack come in and shout "Auntie Sharon!" As he shouted this I felt a body turn towards me and a secure pair of arms wrap around me preventing me from hitting the floor as darkness surrounded me.

* * *

_**Hey guys sorry for making you wait. I would appreciate more review to see if my story is good enough. If not i will assume you hate it and stop writing. I wouls also love some critisism to help me improve. Thanks :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up confused not knowing where I was. As I got up someone opened the door to my room. It was Spencer he looked towards me concerned and said, "You fainted. Are you okay now?" I tilted my head up him a frown on my face.

Stammering I replied with, "Where am I?" He seemed to realize I was avoiding his question and slowly nodded in understanding before answering me. Damn profilers.

"I have taken you to a safe house. We had to relocate you quickly. JJ, Emily and Garcia packed your bags for you. We did all of this while you were still out." He said this like it was the most logical thing someone does.

I started to feel angry at the fact everyone decided what was best for me before asking what I wanted. I looked up at him glaring, "I guess this means I'm stuck with you and have no choice or say in the matter what-so-ever do I?"

He stayed quiet probably knowing I needed to let out all the stress and anger I had been holding in since I got here. "I mean first Aaron and Sean constantly hovering over like me as if I'm fragile and going to break down any second. Then Dean and the rest of the dance class walking around me as if they were walking on egg shells. The Rossi and you guys staring at me profiling me every second I'm with you. I mean if someone's after me why bother I have two perfectly capable older brothers in the FBI to protect me and…" I slowly trailed off here a look of horror on my face as I failed to remember the one person I cared most about.

Reid looked at me and saw the change in my facial expression, "What's wrong?" Before I could say anything I leapt up and tried to run past him and out of the door. Just as I reached the door knob and began to turn it I felt arms around me lifting me up and carrying me over to the bed. I started to struggle trying to get him away from me feeling uncomfortable with him holding me down in such a familiar unwanted position. He saw me panicking more for a different reason and whispered near my ear. "Calm down Sharon. I'm not going to hurt you. I've been told to not let you out of here under any circumstances. Tell me what's wrong and I can help."

I had tears in my eyes at this point he was still holding me down just incase I tried to escape again, "Jack!" I whispered frantically. He said if he can't get to me he'll take someone very close away from me. "That person is Jack. He's the only one he could get too easily. Please Reid let Aaron know. I can't have anything happen to Jack."

A look of understanding came to his face. "Oh you don't need to worry about Jack we've put him in hiding too. He's with Aaron and Sean, whilst the others are investigating the case and keeping us updated." He seemed a bit embarrassed about the fact that he forgot to mention that bit of information to me.

I slowly started to stiffen realizing he was still holding me down staring into my eyes. "Can you please let me go now?" I whispered back in a distant voice. He slowly let go of me getting up and apologized. He told me he would be down stairs if I needed anything else.

* * *

Later during the day I went down into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Fortunately for me Reid wasn't in the kitchen. For this I was thankful as a small part of me felt confused being around him he made me feel safe and protected. Which was weird I only just met him a few days ago how can someone I only just met make me feel so safe?

I finally got the right cupboard, but unfortunately for me the glasses were out of my reach. I tried to lean on my tip toes and still couldn't reach. Then I tried jumping and I still couldn't quite reach, so I switched back to leaning up on my tip toes. I hadn't realized Reid came in until I felt someone lean against my back pushing me further into the counter and put on arm on my side and another followed my hand up lightly caressing it. I relaxed into the person and started to shiver. Suddenly the pressure was off of me and the arm on my side had moved away.

I turned around looking up into Reid's eyes. I turned a light shade of red and mumbled a quick thank you before pouring out some water. He grabbed a bottle of wine and walked off into what I assumed was the lounge area.

I followed after him and sat near hum leaving a small gap. I looked over realizing he had been reading a book. I smiled and looked up towards him, "I see you enjoy reading."

He looked over surprised at the fact I started a conversation, "Yes I do, I can read 2,000 words a minute. So I manage to get through a lot of books. Normally I am the one reading through things related to our case. As I'm the fastest reader, it's very rare I'll read for my own pleasure."

I smiled over at him and took a sip out of my water before replying. "I'm sorry!" At this he looked over confused and repeated what I did, but instead took a sip out of him wine.

"Why? You haven't done anything wrong!" He said this in with a confused tone of voice and turned over looking at me as though I had grown two heads.

"I freaked out. When I woke up I didn't know where I was and felt confused. Plus I was just angry with everyone for making my choices for me. You'd think I'd consider myself lucky after re connecting with my brothers after 4 years. Especially when Sean came down here juts for me and to make sure I was happy. After me worrying about this I forgot you're here with me. You put your own life on hold just to protect me. I mean you've left your family and all I did was rant and rage at you making it impossible for you to do your job."

He slowly shook his head and smiled reassuringly, "My mum is the only family I have left and she doesn't mind. You're not keeping me away from anything important. I'm not only here to protect you, but to help solve a case and if this is how I will do my job I guess I'm lucky because I get to spend time catching up on reading and meeting a new person."

At that I blushed and replied with, "Thanks for trying to reassure me." At this he laughed and replied with "No Problem."

It started to get later and later. I ran off upstairs to change and advised Reid did this same. I came down wearing my nightgown ad I couldn't' sleep wearing pajamas not when it was so warm. Unfortunately the first one I grabbed hold of only came up to my lower thighs and I couldn't find my other ones. So I decided to wear my silk robes that matched the nightgown along with it.(.) As I came down I caught a glimpse of Reid in black boxers and a tank top on.

I decided to put on a horror film and sat closer to Reid. Putting his book down by his side quietly and turned towards the TV. He followed my lead and made himself more comfortable by moving his arm behind the headrest making his full side available to me.

I didn't anticipate the film being so scary. Reid sat in the same position casually taking a sip every so often of his red wine from his wine glass. As an extremely scary part cam on I jumped and shifted closer to Reid tucking my head into his chest. Keeping it turned away from the screen. Reid's arm slowly left the top of the sofa. He slid it down the side of my body around my waist causing me to shiver. He slowly whispered in my ear "It's over you can look up now." I ignored the goose bumps on my arm and stayed in the same position holding onto his other hand.

I glanced down at his wine glass picked it up and brought it to my lips finishing it off. He glanced at me curiously replying with, "I thought you didn't drink."

I whispered back, "I never drink around Jack. It's not a good example to set for a kid is it?" He slowly nodded his head smiling at my reasoning.

We stayed like this throughout the movie and I fell asleep without realizing it. Reid slowly moved his arm causing me to jump up awake again. "Sorry!" He whispered I was going to take you to your room.

I just smiled sleepily back at him. "It's okay I'll manage," I replied stumbling out of the room. He followed me to my room supporting me with a hand by my waist and tucked me into bed.

"Goodnight Sharon." He whispered softly. I smiled again and replied with "Goodnight Spence." This brought a smile to his face and he kissed my forehead and went out of my room.

_**

* * *

**_

Hey thanks for the review. I guess this means i shall continue with my story :) Hope you enjkoyed this chapter. Going to be alot more intense in further chapters with Reid and Aaron's sister :) Enjoy and please please pleeeeeeeeease review :D


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't stay asleep to long. It must have only been an hour before I woke up again startled. The worst part was I could still feel his fingers on my and his hands caressing my skin roughly. I hated having that dream. I guess I never would get over what happened 4 years ago.

When I finally managed to calm myself down enough I checked the clock to see that it was only 2:00am. I decided to go to the lounge area, as I wasn't going to get anymore sleep. I only ever fell asleep after a nightmare if someone was with me and I wasn't about to creep into Spence's bedroom and ask if I could join him for the night. That would just be awkward.

As I made my way down into the lounge I tried to watch something anything, but I couldn't pay attention to anything. I eventually gave up and decided to go into the kitchen and start to bake. I put on the radio and got the ingredients out for apple crumble. As I was making this I was humming along every so often when a song came on that I liked.

As I put the apple crumble into the oven half an hour had passed. I started to clean the work top that I had been working on and then went over to the sink washing any plates I had used. As I was drying mine and Jacks song started (Footloose).

As soon as it started I realized how much I missed Jack, Aaron and Sean. Then the reality of the situation I was in started to consume me again. What upset me most was I never got to make the apple crumble for Jack. I hadn't realized I was crying until a sob erupted from my throat. After the first sob I couldn't prevent the rest. I just slowly sank onto the floor and continued to cry covering my face with my hands.

I tried to be quieter because I realized Spence was probably asleep, but I couldn't stop crying. I was completely terrified because of my nightmares, I was in hiding away from someone stalking me who's murders so many other women and I was lonely just like I had been for the past 4 years when I was in England.

I didn't hear the footsteps coming towards the kitchen and neither did I realize someone had lifted me up into their arms and carried me into the lounge until I was set down onto the sofa. I continued crying and I felt an arm wrap around me. "It's okay I'm here for you." I heard Spence murmur into my hair as I turned my face into his neck holding onto the tank top he was still wearing.

After crying into his chest for awhile I calmed down. He carried on stroking his hand up and down my back, whilst I kept my head turned into his neck and a tight grip on his top. We just stayed like that silent for a few minutes until we heard a knock at our door. I slowly looked up towards him confused.

He slowly untangled himself from me explaining, "Must be our neighbors. Where in an apartment they probably just came to check were alright." I just nodded my head and let him check the door.

I realized I left the apple crumble in the oven and went to check on it. It was made so I took it out of the oven and left it on the hob to let it cool down. As I turned to the door of the kitchen I saw Spence walk in his face slightly pink. "What happened?" I inquired, looking up at his face slightly confused as to why he was blushing.

"I well. I realized I forgot to tell you a few details about the case and what our cover story is." He looked more uncomfortable as he carried on with the statement.

I slowly sighed and asked, "What's our cover story?" I realized this was probably why he rushed to the door to meet the neighbor as I had no idea who they thought I was.

"Well we are. Well the team decided that we should be a newly wed couple. As it would look less suspicious if a newly wed couple were looking for an apartment." He said this really fast and I could tell he felt a bit uncomfortable having to act out this role. He pulled out a ring from his pocket and handed it to me. "You'll have to wear this. Just in case any of our neighbors see us. We have to look more like a couple whenever we leave the apartment."

I realized he was wearing a matching ring that had a slightly thicker band on his ring finger. I took the ring from his hand and slipped it on my ring finger. I slowly nodded my head to let his know I understood the circumstances. Turning away cut the apple crumble and gave him a piece and took one for my self. We both sat down at the table and started to eat. "Who was at the door?" I asked as I raised my fork to my lips.

He looked up and replied with, "Mrs. Webber, She was just checking to see that we were alright she said she heard someone crying and was concerned." I nodded my head looking down abit embarrassed about being heard.

"I'm sorry." I replied with whilst staring at my plate slowly pushing my apple crumble around it. I wanted to explain myself, but then I didn't want to have to explain my past to him. No one knew about my past except for Aaron and Rossi.

He kept quiet for abit before replying with, "What happened 4 years ago? Is that why you couldn't get to sleep?"

I looked up at him with a horrified expression on my face. I slowly got up from the table intending to leave whilst stuttering out, "Nothing happened. I d-don't know w-what your t-talking about."

As I went to pass by him his hand shot out holding my arm. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry. It's just I heard you talking in your sleep begging someone to stop and I guess my profiling part of me took over. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. Also Aaron told me to take care of you and that you have nightmares, so most nights you don't sleep unless you're with someone."

I felt a tear slowly travel down the length of my cheek. I could either tell him about what happened to release the burden on my shoulders. Otherwise I could just shut him out like I do with everyone else. I just stood there deliberating the pros and cons of each choice. I'll be with him for awhile might as well tell him. I can trust him right?

I finally came to a decision, I turned towards him and asked him, "Do you mind if I sleep in your room with you tonight?" He stared at me for awhile and nodded his head. He quickly put our plates in the sink and turned the lights of as I walked ahead of him into his room.

I slowly walked to his bed and sat down at the left hand side of it. I slipped under the covers and left the lamp on the bedside table on. He joined me on the right hand side. We were both sat up and I slowly began to tell him. I don't think he expected me to actually share my story with him, but for some reason I felt I could tell him anything and trust that he'd keep it to himself.

I cleared my throat and began, "I'm not Aaron's sister." He looked confused at the statement and was about to interrupt I shook my head at him. He let me continue. I slowly sighed rubbing my temples something I'd seen Aaron do when he's upset or stressed. "I'm not his sister. "I whispered again. "His dad." I paused again trying to get my words right. "Our dad!" I spat out in a disgusted tone of voice slowly shaking. "He had an affair he slept with my mum. My mum died giving birth to me. She was told there was very little chance she'd survive, but she didn't care she went through with it. My mum called him up and let him know about the situation. He called her a whore and refused to believe that she was pregnant with his child."

I took a deep breath slowly trembling as I carried on. "When I was born Aaron's mum found out about me. She took me in because she wanted me to be with my dad. He was the only family I had left. 5 years later Aaron's mum died of a heart attack. I was devastated so was Aaron and Sean. That's when he started getting drunk and abusing me. Aaron came home from school and saw him hitting me. This beating was different though he was more aggressive he wouldn't stop. Aaron stepped in and tried to pull him off. He turned to Aaron and shouted 'why are you protecting this bastard child'. I was so scared Aaron stopped him though and attended to my injuries. After that he stopped beating me and focused on Aaron. Sean never realized what was happening. He always came home at 8:00pm and went to bed."

After saying this I paused yet again to catch my breath. I slowly sighed and carried on stumbling through my words. "That happened from when I was 5 and carried on until I was 10. It suddenly stopped then for both me and Aaron. We thought he'd stopped for good. We were wrong though when I turned 18 one day after dance class I came home. No one was in the house so I went to my bedroom. B-Bill his f-friend was w-w-waiting for me." I started to tremble more and more.

Spence quickly butted in whilst putting his arm around my shoulder, "You don't have to tell me the rest!" I slowly shook my head at him.

"I have to. I can't stop now." He just nodded his head in understanding. I recalled the rest of what happened to Spence.

_He was back. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Why was he doing this? He smirked toward my direction and I slowly started to shake. "Please don't!" He seemed to find this amusing and carried on following me into my room over powering me easily with his strength and throwing me onto the bed. _

_At this point I panicked. Kicking and screaming I tried to scramble away from him. Hitting me across the face he growled in my ear, "No one is home to help you now." _

_I slowly started to sob calling for my dad. "Daddy help, please daddy." He held my wrists in one hand and started to stroke the insides of my thighs. At this point I was in tears crying for anyone to come help. _

_He slowly leaned forward toward my ear, "Your daddy is in on this gorgeous. He told me to teach you a lesson on how to respect your elders."_

_I carried on crying at this point still trying to loosen his grip. He slowly pulled my night gown off along with my bra and panties. I carried on sobbing and trying to make my way out. _

_He was already naked and started to position himself at my entrance. I slowly cried and started to kick and scream some more. Just as he was about to thrust in he whispered, "I've never had a virgin before."_

As I recalled all of this I burst into tears. Spence wrapped his arm around me whilst I cried into his shoulder. "It's okay he can't get you whilst you have us here for you." He murmured trying to calm me down.

Once my sobbing reduced some more I carried on. "T-that was the p-part Aaron came in. I was so relieved. A-Aaron stopped him before he could actually 'thrust into me'." I spat this out in complete disgust. "He threw him off of me and beat him. Aaron didn't stop punching and kicking him. I've never seen him so angry before. Sean walked in along with dad. Sean stopped Aaron whilst dad just watched. After Aaron calmed down enough he packed his things and mine. We left. Aaron took me away from dad. Sean left a week later going abroad to travel." Spence saw the far away look in my eye and let me carry on speaking.

"Haley moved in with Aaron a month later and they both tried to get me out of the house on many occasions. I only ever left to go to dance class which was most days. I stopped eating and taking care of myself. All I ever did was exercise and attend dance classes. It kept me sane for awhile, but I eventually wore myself out. It was expected though I never ate or slept. Haley eventually got me eating again and Aaron joined me whenever I went for a long run. They never left me alone. I think they thought I'd commit suicide or something. To be honest I probably would have if they weren't looking over my ever single move."

Spence looked lost for words for awhile. I glanced up at him and decided to speak some more. "A few months later my relatives from my mum side called me down to England. I decided to go for awhile. I think I was just hoping if I had a fresh start at a new place I'd forget what happened. I never did though. It followed me everywhere. I went to university there whilst staying at my Aunties house. She taught me all about my culture as I'm half Indian. I learn how to speak Hindi and attended many weddings." I slowly smiled remembering the weddings and all the mischief.

"The weddings were brilliant. I'd never worn anything so heavily embroidered before. I never let them know what happened though. I just enjoyed the time I had with them. I always stayed in touch with Aaron, but I talked to Haley most. After finishing graduating I received a call from Rossi. He let me know what happened to Haley. I came back for Aaron and Jack. I was so upset I was never told about Haley until I graduated. A year after she died." I whispered this as though telling a secret.

"Aaron needed me though. Even though I'm not his actual sister he always treated me like I was. He always looked out for me. Especially when Haley was pregnant with Jack they both took care of me making sure I was okay."

Spence looked at me still looking as though he was digesting all the information I gave him. I yawned and said, "I'm tired Spence. Shall we go to sleep?"

He nodded his head and followed my lead by lying down. He leaned over me to turn the lamp off. Kissing my forehead like he did last night he whispered, "I'm here for you whenever you need me." I smiled and nodded my head replying with, "Thanks Spence."

* * *

**_Hey Guys. Yea i know a very intense chapter. The next one i will put up by Friday hopefully and it will be more fun and relaxed :) Hope you enjoy it and please review. Otherwise i'll probably give up with this story as not many people seem interested._**


	7. Chapter 7

A stream of light came in through the gap in the curtains hitting my eyes. I moaned and turned my head into the pillow moving closer to the edge of the bed intending to stay asleep for a few more hours. I felt a pair of arms around my waist pull me towards a slightly toned chest. At first I tensed then realized it was just Spence and slowly relaxed into him. I was tempted to take a glimpse of his face, but lacked the energy to turn around and face him. Trying to go back to sleep I started to listen to his deep even breathing. I eventually fell back into my little dream world

_**Boss's Sister**_

I felt an arm slowly caressing my waist and arms whispering in my ear. I didn't hear a word that was said. I just moaned out, "5 minute."

The arms slowly slid to my shoulders and started to shake me awake, "We need to get up now Sharon. I promised Mrs. Webber w would have dinner at her house today and it's already 2:00pm. Plus Aaron called in checking on you and wants us to call back."

At this I slowly opened one eye observing him. I pouted like a small child and replied, "I'm tired. Don't want to get up. Sleep more…give five minutes." I realized I probably wasn't making much sense, but I never did when I was tired.

He sighed and mumbled to himself getting up off the bed and leaving. I assumed he'd given up and settled back into the covers making myself comfortable. Just as I had shut my eyes I felt ice cold water on my face dripping down my body. I shrieked and shot up in bed glaring at Spencer. He tried to look innocent whilst holding a bucket in his hands I glared up at him.

Then I smiled mischievously up at him. He looked confused at my sudden change in facial expression. "You really shouldn't have done that Spence. " I said in my most intimidating voice. He gulped and just as he was about to reply I got up and chased him. "I'm so going to get you back for that Dr. Reid! You should know better than waking up a tired sleep deprived woman like that." I started to laugh as I ran into the lounge after him.

I tackled him onto the floor pinning him down. "What could I possibly do to get even with you?" He slowly grinned up at me. I stared at him slightly confused and asked, "Why are you grinning?"

He managed to get one leg between mine and quickly turned me so I was on my back. My grip on his hand was lost and he slowly resumed the position I put him in, but used one hand instead of two to hold my arms above my head. I glanced up at him frowning. In the most childish voice I could muster up I cried out, "You cheated!"

He slowly grinned again and whispered in my ear, "I don't cheat. Also I had to wake you up like that. You wouldn't wake up any other way and Jack told me you're the most difficult person to have to wake up so he gave me a few tips on the best way to get a response from you."

I looked up at him and mockingly replied with, "Oh so you're now conspiring against me with my nephew? Did he tell you anything else that you found useful to use on me in any emergency?"

At this he smirked at me and said, "There were a few things…" He slowly trailed off at the end making me more curious as to what my beloved little nephew had told him. As I anticipated his reply the hand that wasn't holding mine down started to tickle my sides. He seemed to always hit the ticklish spots.

I started to laugh and thrashed around trying to break my hands free and get him to stop. "Please, S-S-Spence I g-g-give up. Stop. Please." He carried on for awhile until I was out of breathe and stopped.

I looked up into his eyes after calming down. He had an amused look on his face I slowly blushed when he looked down observing our position. It was then I realized my nightgown from last night and ridden up my thighs and that my chest, neck, hair and face were still damp with water.

We stayed in this position for awhile all of a sudden the atmosphere had changed from fun and care free; to intense awareness. Neither of us tried to break away from this position. Spence would every so often glance at my lips making me shiver in anticipation. He slowly leaned down more and tilted his head towards mine ready to kiss my awaiting lips. He closed the last inch of space between us causing both of us to moan in appreciation. His lips caressed mine slowly savoring the taste he licked my bottom lip and I opened it up to him allowing him entrance to my mouth. He caressed his tongue against mine. This kiss wasn't driven with lust and passion. It was a sweet gentle kiss filled with promises.

We both broke apart gasping for air. He moved his lips to my neck kissing me there, whilst still holding onto my hands. Then the reality of the situation hit me and I tensed. He sensed this change in my demeanor and slowly pulled away. Leaning his forehead against mine; I whispered to him, "I'm sorry I… That shouldn't have happened."

He looked at me confused letting go of my hands he replied back, "It was me who made the first move and I don't regret any of it."

At this I looked up at him shaking my head, "It's wrong. I can't your only doing this because I'm the only girl here. I shouldn't have asked to sleep with you last night. I'm sorry; it wouldn't have happened if I stayed in my own room."

At this he sighed and replied in a desperate tone of voice, "Don't pull away from me. You wanted it just as much as I did. I could feel it when you responded to the kiss."

"It means nothing. I didn't feel anything" I lied to him. Quickly getting up from the floor heading off to the kitchen I hastily replied with, "I've got to call Aaron. He'll be worried. You said he called right?"

He didn't reply to this question because he knew I already know the answer.

_**Boss's Sister**_

"Hey Aaron, I'm fine. How are Jack and Sean?" He could sense I was slightly shaken and annoyed.

"Yea they're fine Sean is with Jack keeping him entertained and I'm working on the case." He was trying to keep his tone light and un-business like it wasn't working though.

I sighed into the phone, "I hope your spending time with Jack. You do know he's never seen the care free side of you Aaron. Just loosen up and have some fun."

At this he got really annoyed and replied through the phone with, "Oh of course a serial killer is after my sister, but I'll ignore that and have _fun_ with Jack."

He had emphasized the word fun making me cringe. I slowly replied back with, "I'm safe Aaron and you know it. You put me in this stupid apartment with a whole background story to keep me protected. He can't get to me. Just spend time with Jack please."

He was loosing his temper and replied back in clipped tones, "Let me just work this case without you telling me how to treat my son."

At this point Spence had walked into the kitchen to I ignored him and replied back angrily. "Oh of course Aaron I'm sorry for caring about my nephew. I suppose my opinion he is irrelevant, just like it was when you decided I'm moving somewhere safe. I forgot one thing you call all the bloody shots don't you." Toward the end I was hissing in anger.

This seemed to fuel on Aaron and he shouted back into the phone. "Don't you think I want to spend time with him? My cases come first and you know that. I called to check how you were doing not to update you on this case."

I was fuming at this point and replied with, "Your cases always come first Aaron. Just please let this one slip and spend a bit of time with Jack." I then replied in a softer tone, "Also get some sleep Aaron you sound tired. I'm safe with Dr. Reid he'll make sure nothing happens to me.

He sighed on the other end of the phone. I could already tell he was profiling me. Trying to understand why I referred to Spence as Dr. Reid. "Is everything okay with Reid? He hasn't done anything has he?"

I frantically replied, "No." then realizing I replied to fast I took deep breathes looking over at Spence. He just stared back at me "Don't profile me Aaron. You know I hate it when you do that. Also, answering your question no he hasn't. He's been the perfect gentleman." There was a slight pause as I let it sink in what I said to Aaron. "Can I speak to Jack before I go?"

"Sure I'll get him. What about Sean. He wants to speak to you too." He said this in that tone of voice that meant please speak with him he's driving me crazy and wont stop asking how you are.

I sighed, "Fine, but I get to speak to him first. I don't plan on having a long friendly chat with him."

Aaron just chuckled and replied with, "As long as you don't give me hell I'm happy. Also, please take care of yourself. Take care I love you trouble.

At this I laughed, "I won't give him hell Aaron what kind of a sister do you think I am." I was smirking whilst saying this. "Aaron…" I whispered.

"Yea." He replied in a strong voice. I felt for only being back two days then being rushed off away from him.

"I love you too. Nothing going to happen to me and I promise to keep myself safe if you promise to keep yourself safe." I spoke the last part in a firm voice letting him know I was serious and wanted him to be rational.

"I promise." He replied. "Sean is here now. Don't be too hard on him will you?" I laughed at this shaking my head at him; even though he couldn't see me.

"Hey. How you holding up?" He said this in his serious voice. I could tell he wasn't about to apologise for what happened yesterday.

I replied back in a tense voice, "Oh I'm fine. The bruises you left are healing up slowly, but at least I have something to remember you by Sean." I spat his name out in a bittersweet voice.

"Oh about that I'm sorry I guess I lost my temper. I didn't mean to I sometimes forget how weak you are." He started off apologetic, but the last remark was said in a care free voice.

"Oh I'm sorry to be so inconvenient for you. Maybe I'll try to be less weak for you. Would that work out find for you Sean or should I find someone to replace me who can withstand your man handling?" I said this in the meanest tone I could muster up.

Spence had taken a seat opposite me on the table drinking a glass of orange juice. He would look up occasionally making me look away when we made eye contact. I could still feel him staring at me though.

"Hey I said I was sorry. What more do you want? If Aaron had done it you would have forgiven him." He said this in an accusing voice stimulating my anger.

I felt by anger bubbling out of me I shouted back at him, "I want you to mean you're sorry. Not just to toss the word around like it means nothing then say oh by the way it's your fault for being _weak_. Also, don't bring Aaron into this because he'd never lay a finger on me like you did and if he did he would be able to swallow up his pride and apologise properly." At the end of this comment I was standing up gripping the table edge looking ready to murder someone.

"Fine sorry I'm such a dick at times. I'll try to be perfect just like Aaron. Maybe I can get him to teach me how to be like him because I'm never going to be a good enough brother when you have Aaron to compare me with." He said this in a bitter tone of voice letting me know how angry and pissed off he was at me.

At the end of his comment I loosened my grip on the table and started to rub at my face. Spencer looked up at me concerned and was about to come over to my side. I however sat back down and glared a hole into the wall. This made Spence sit back down and carry on drinking. "That's not the point and you know it Sean. I love you both the same you're my brothers, but if your going to act childish then fine. Can I speak to Jack now please?" I said this in a defeated tone letting him know I was fed up with him.

"Fine speak to Jack see if I care." He was acting so childish and immature that I just shook my head. I heard him yelling for Jack. Before he could get off the phone I mustered up the courage to speak again.

"Take care Sean I love you." At this I heard him sigh. I could just imagine his face he would be smiling and shaking his head. We always argued, but despite that we were still close.

"I'm sorry I can't help it at times. I guess I owe you another shopping trip after being a dick yet again." At this I slowly laughed.

I replied back with, "You can't bribe me with shopping Sean, but I'm not going to stop you from taking me anyway and making it up to me."

At this he groaned, "I need to stop fighting with you. Shopping is a pain in the ass with you." I laughed yet again at him. "I love you to sis, take care. We won't let that bastard get to you. He'll have to go through me first."

I smiled again and replied with, "Thanks Sean." As soon as I said that I heard a voice in the background shouting excitedly "My turn!" I laughed at that and could just imagine Sean slowly lifting the phone above poor Jacks head teasing him.

After about 2 minutes I heard Jack on the phone. "You won't guess what happened today." He said this in and I-know-you-won't guess right voice.

I mock sighed shaking my head, "You haven't been interrupting your dad from his work have you."

At this he laughed, "Nope." He popped the 'p' making me smile. I loved Jack he could always make me smile when everything around me was slowly crumbling down crushing me under its weight. He was like my own personal superhero that saved me from the falling pieces of my life.

"I woke up Uncle Sean today." At this he kept giggling. I slowly smirked knowing where this conversation would end at.

"Oh did you know. Hmm how did you wake him up? You know how grumpy he gets in the morning." I said this in the best innocent voice I could muster up.

. I stood up slowly making my way to the counter facing the window. It was sunny yet again. I was desperate for some rain. I loved walking in the rain and decided that if it was to rain whilst I stayed here I'd force Spence to let me take a walk. I longed to feel the droplets on my skin. I slowly smiled when I heard Jack start giggling.

He carried on with his story, "I got a bucket of ice cold water and pored it on his head. He got up real fast I had to run into daddy's room to keep him away." At that I laughed imagining Sean waking up drenched just like I did.

"Hey Jack, Spence got me up in the same way." I heard a gulp on the pother end of the phone. "He told me that my cute sweet innocent nephew told him that's the beast way to wake me up. What else did you tell him?"

He started to talk really fast, "I didn't tell him anything else I swear. I only helped him find an easy way to wake you up because you and Sean are both grumpy and never get up quick enough."

At this I laughed, "I'm not grumpy mister. I don't think I'll make you any apple crumble when we get back home."

At this he went very quiet and whispered, "I miss you. When am I going to see you again?" I almost didn't hear him because he said this in the softest voice imaginable.

"I promise I'll come back home soon sweetheart. Then I'll make you all the desserts we could possibly eat." I reassured him as best as I could over the phone.

He replied in a happier tone, "Okay. I've got to go now. Sean's attacking my pirate ship. Love you. Bye."

I smiled and replied back, "I love you too Jack. Have fun." I waited until he hung up then turned the phone off and sighed. As I turned around I came face to face with Spencer. I just stared up at him for awhile and felt myself start to blush. "I. Shall I go get changed for dinner." I said this whilst looking down at my hands. His hands came up and held mine still. I could tell he wanted me to look up, but I refused to. I just nervously babbled on, "You never t-told me what time dinner was and I don't know what to wear. Is it formal or informal?" He still didn't reply.

I sneaked a glance up at him and saw he was looking down at the ring on my finger. The one he put on me yesterday when telling me our cover story. "It's casual. She invited a few other people." He whispered I almost thought I'd imagined him say that.

I started to shift feeling uncomfortable with him holding onto my hands. "Shall I go get changed then?" He nodded his head and let go of my hands. I let out a sigh of relief and walked past him. He grabbed onto my arm and pulled me back to the counter. "Reid?" I questioned. He moved forward effectively pinning me to the kitchen counter. His hands moved to my waist and I closed my eyes waiting. I didn't know what I was waiting for and I couldn't care less . I felt his warm breath on my neck. This made me shiver in anticipation. His lips brushed my neck making goose bumps appear. I felt like putty in his hands. He could keep me against this counter all day in this position for all I cared. I don't know why, but I felt something with Spence he was different. He made me react to the smallest of touches. I felt him nip my earlobe with his teeth and I moaned. "W-what are you doing Reid?"

He whispered back, "Now tell me you didn't feel anything." I tilted my head up and looked at him wanting to believe it was real, but a small part in my head had me convinced he was just acting the role of my husband.

I whispered back in a detached voice, "Why are you doing this Reid? I get it you're meant to be my husband I'll gladly act the role in front of everyone, but don't try to fool me. I promise not to tense when you touch me. You name it and I'll do it whenever we go out of the apartment. Please just don't mess with my head right now."

I tried to get past him, but his grip tightened around my waist. I gasped when he tucked one hand under my chin forcing me to look up into his eyes. "Spencer. If you want them to believe this you have to call me Spencer/Spence. Any nicknames or endearments you can think of. We'll have to touch one another or steal a kiss here and there to make it believable. I'm not messing with your head either i really do like you. I just..." He sighed. "Can we talk about this when we come back from dinner?"

I nodded, "Okay can I go change now." He loosened his grip on my waist letting me go. Leaving me confused and anticipating when we would return to our apartment later tonight.

_**Boss's Sister**_

Spence was in the kitchen on the phone to Morgan. Running through what happened. "I think I like her Morgan." He replied frustrated at himself.

"Going for the Boss's sister? You have guts kid." Morgan replied in a teasing voice.

"Don't Morgan I just I don't know what to do. I can't tell her whilst were on this case. She's already upset and me being the only male here naturally she'll reach out to me." Spence sounded defeated and lost at this point.

"Hey kids don't worry about it. You'll figure something out. The case should be over in a few day tops and then when everything returns to normal you can make your move on her." He said this like it was the simplest thing.

"Thanks Morgan. I need to go get ready for dinner at Mrs. Webber's apartment. I'll call later to update if I find anything." He shifted back into his professional voice.

After putting the phone down he walked down into his room ready to have a shower and change. Hoping that he'd figure something out. He didn't know if he could wait for the case to end.

* * *

_**Hey Sorry for the late reply. Thanks for the reviews. I'd appreciate more reviews they keep me enthusiastic and encourage me to write more! Am i moving to fast with having thm kiss already? Or do you guys like the fact that in this chapter they kissed?**_


	8. Chapter 8

As I was deciding on what to wear I could hear the shower running. I had already showered and was in Spencer's room looking through the wardrobe trying to decide what to wear. We had to keep our things in the same room to make it look more convincing that we were married just incase someone came into our apartment.

It sounds weird calling it our apartment. I mean I'm used to sharing apartments with my friends, but not with someone who is in the BAU. At times I feel so awkward around Spencer because I know he's profiling me. It annoys the hell out of me, but I know he can't help it. I'm just glad I'm getting better at hiding my emotions.

I finally found the dress I was looking for. It was perfect for a dinner party. It was light blue with straps and came up to my knees. It was embroidered with beads in swirly patterns that separated out the top from the bottom. This dress finally gave me the opportunity to wear my blue strappy heels that Sean bought for my birthday. I also wore some of my jewelry that Stacey bought for me. It was a lovely blue pendant along with simple blue studs in my ears. I then slipped on a silver bracelet with blue diamonds to match the silver chain on my necklace. Haley had got me that bracelet as a graduation present. I missed her so much, but never let it show because this time it was my turn to be Aaron's rock.

I decided to have my hair half up and half down. I got my silver butterfly clip with blue diamonds in and pulled some of my hair back leaving my fringe forward. I then grabbed my blue bag and put my mobile phone in their as well as my clear lip-gloss. I looked at myself nervously in the mirror critically looking at myself. I didn't realize Spence had walked into the room. I murmured to myself, "Overdressed," and sighed in frustration. Frowning at myself in the mirror, as I looked up I saw Spence looking at me.

He slowly looked at me his eyes starting at my shoes and making their way up my body. I blushed and stayed rooted in my spot hoping he didn't hear me. Unfortunately luck wasn't on my side today. "You look…" He paused for a second making me look into his eyes feeling slightly insecure. "Beautiful." He whispered the word lingering on each syllable.

I blushed again and smiled slightly, "Thank you. I'll wait for you in the lounge area." I quickly went out of the room still blushing and slightly in awe at the fact he didn't say I was hot, pretty or sexy. He said I was beautiful. Dr. Spencer Reid was full of surprises.

_**Boss's sister**_

I found myself stood outside Mrs. Webber's door with Spence. We were holding hand as he knocked on the door. I leaned up to give him a quick peck on the lips just as the door opened. "Aw, aren't you just a sweet couple. You remind me of myself and Edward." At the last comment she sighed longingly. Probably remembering her youthful days; just by saying that comment I made myself sound old.

I smiled back nervously at the old woman felling slightly uncomfortable. Spence squeezed my hand reassuringly. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile. Before speaking, "It's lovely to see you Mrs. Webber. Thank you for inviting us over for dinner."

That seemed to snap her out of her trance, "Oh no worries dear, I didn't think you would have had time to shop before settling in and hated the idea of you having to order out. Please come on in dear."

I smiled and stepped inside the door still holding onto Spencer's hand. The older woman glanced down at our hands and smiled back at us. This made me blush and before me or Spence could say anything. One guy about our age came over with two children. I assumed they were his kids because they had a few similarities. "Ah, you must be the new couple my mum was talking about. I'm David and these are my kids Sam and Rachel." He held out his hand for us to shake.

Spence took his hand and went for a shake, "I'm Spencer and this is my lovely wife Sharon." He said this with a grin on his face. I smiled and let go of Spencer's hand that was holding onto mine.

I went for a handshake but was surprised when he lifted my hand and kissed my knuckles looking directly into my eyes, "It's a pleasure meeting you."

I blushed and let him hold onto my hand, "Nice meeting you too. Your kids are beautiful. Don't you think so honey?" He let go of my hand and I slowly laced my hand between Spencer's arm looking up at him and smiling.

Spencer slowly relaxed into my hold smiling down at me taking the hint, "Yes they are sweetheart." I smiled up at him and leaned up giving him another peck on the lips. It was weird how it felt natural and almost like second nature to kiss Spencer.

Mrs. Webber interrupted at this point, "Please dear sit at the table dinner is almost done." She led us to the table for us to take a seat. Dean sat at the head of the table with his kids opposite Spencer and me.

I quickly got up though and replied with, "Would you like any help with the rest of dinner?" Mrs. Webber looked over at me and smiled nodding her head towards the kitchen indicating that I should follow. The kids were unusually quiet, but the adults seemed nice enough.

Mrs. Webber went to check on the chicken and I decided to help out making some gravy. "How long have you known him dear?" I was so glad Spence went over a cover story for us in detail because it made it that much easier responding and acting as convincing as possible.

I replied with a smile on my lips and a far away look in my eye. "6 years almost and it still feels like I only just met him yesterday. I'll never get tired of Spence he's just so sweet and knows exactly what to say or do. He's just… perfect."

At this she smiled, "Dear you both make a sweet couple. You were made for each other. As I saw I could just tell how in love you are with each other. It's refreshing to see a new couple move into this area."

At this I smiled and nodded my head slowly carrying the plates into the dining area setting the table. As I finished setting up the last spot, which was Spencer's place I leaned down and gave him kiss. Before going back into the kitchen to help Mrs. Webber bring the food in.

_**Boss's sister**_

After the table was set me and Mrs. Webber sat down I was sitting next to Spence and Mrs. Webber whilst opposite Rachel. As we tucked in to eat I decided to start a conversation, "So, Rachel how old are you?"

She looked up and smiled replying in a polite voice, "I'm 14 years old and Sam is 16." She seemed to hesitate, but then quickly said, "I love the dress you're wearing. You look really pretty."

I blushed when Spence leaned down and whispered loudly, "I told you that you looked beautiful. You always do sweetheart." I turned my head to the side and smiled.

Then said loud enough for everyone to hear, "I'm afraid your biased though honey. I'm your wife you have to say I'm beautiful." At that comment everyone laughed. Spencer turned my head to face him and kissed me again. I smiled and turned to Rachel, "You're in high school then." I stated this fact. "What subject do you enjoy the most?" I aimed this question at both Sam and Rachel.

Sam grunted out, "Physics, I like particles." He didn't speak anymore instead tilting his head to Rachel indicating it was her turn to talk.

Rachel replied with, "English Literature, I just love some of Shakespeare sonnets." When she said this she had a huge smile on her face.

I smiled back at her saying excitedly, "Oh, I love Shakespeare's work. What's your favourite sonnet?" I was focusing all my attention on her smiling waiting for her to reply.

She responded with and equally excited voice, "I can't believe I've met someone who's excited to talk about Shakespeare. My favourite sonnet is sonnet 130." She sighed happily at this continuing the conversation, "the last 2 lines are my favourite. They are…"

Before she could finish the last two lines Spence looked over at me and grinned. Holding on to my hand; I looked into his eyes as he said, "And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare

As any she belied with false compare." He slowly inched his head forward giving me another kiss on my lips, but this time he lingered not wanting to end it so soon. We lost ourselves in each other gaze.

Until Rachel squealed, "Oh, that was so sweet. I've never met a guy who knows that sonnet off by heart." That broke us out of our trance I smiled once gain at her. Whilst Spence just grinned, probably glad that he was making a good impression. "What your favourite sonnet then?"

At this my eyes were shining as I replied back lost in a memory of when I helped Dean learn to recite this poem off by heart to his girlfriend before he proposed. "Sonnet 18; I've always loved that sonnet. I remember helping my friend recite the poem of by heart. He was getting married. He wanted to do something special and figured he's recite her favourite sonnet which, just so happened to be my favourite as well." I slowly laughed drawn into the memory, "It was dreadful. I think I spent a full day with him trying to make it flawless. He phoned me before he was about to propose panicking telling me that he was probably going to forget all the words as soon as he saw her. He didn't though he recited it perfectly."

Rachel and Mrs. Webber looked at me in awe, "That's quite a story. I'm so old now dear and I can honestly say I've never helped someone practice what they were going to say when they proposed." Then she glanced at the table noticing we had all finished eating and jumped up, "I best be getting these dishes into the kitchen."

I got up as well letting go of Spencer hand not realizing I was still holding it, "I'll help wash up." David looked up at me in shock as though he had never seen someone offer help before and Mrs. Webber looked surprised as well.

She quickly snapped out of it and replied with, "No dear I'll be fine. Honestly, I've never met look so eager to help wash up."

I slowly headed off to the kitchen with most of the plates, "I think it's only fare Mrs. Webber. You made dinner and I'd feel guilty if I left you in a kitchen with dirty dishes stacked up." She let the subject go knowing I wouldn't back down and joined me.

As we were in the kitchen I could hear Rachel talking to Spencer about how sweet it was that he knew some of Shakespeare's sonnets. I could hear him responding back in a more confident tone probably glad someone was talking about something that interested him.

As I was washing I couldn't help, but feel confused. Why did I feel like this was normal? It was so unfair that I had to be so close to someone whilst in hiding knowing that when I got back I'd probably never be that close to them again. Then I remembered how I woke up and the fact that we were going to talk as soon as I got home. A quick replay of his firm grip on my waist and his lips kissing my neck went through my head; I blushed and then heard someone clear there throat.

I didn't notice Mrs. Webber had walked out of the kitchen or that David had walked in. I looked up at him replying, "Sorry I didn't realize you had walked in."

He just chuckled, "I didn't expect you to. You looked as though you were lost in a memory." At this I smiled and carried on washing the dishes. "Do you mind if I ask what you were thinking of?"

I just shook my head no and replied, "I was just thinking of Spence." I sighed lovingly, "I never thought I'd fall for someone. Then I met Spence and he just made it hard for me not to fall for him. He's just amazing, the perfect guy for me." I smiled then realized I was rambling on. A part of me was horrified at the revelation I loved Spence. How did I know what I felt was _love__**? **_I've never been in love before. It seemed impossible to know I was in love if I didn't know what love actually was.

David pulled me out of my reverie, "It reminds me of Mary and me. We were inseparable as kids, we grew up to be the best of friends and didn't realize until high school that we were in love." He looked a little sad.

I decide to ask about her, "That's so sweet. Where is she? I would love to meet her." His story reminded me of my auntie Sue.

He looked at me with a heartbroken expression, "She died. Cancer took her in the end." I looked up shocked and slightly teary eyed.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I gasped out. I started to feel awkward after that moment and quickly finished off the last plate.

He replied with, "It's okay; don't feel guilty about asking you didn't know." I just smiled back at him feeling slightly better. We walked back through the house to see Spence sitting on the sofa with Mrs. Webber, Rachel and Sam.

I smiled and looked over at Spence, "Shall we get going honey, I'm exhausted." He nodded and stood up in intertwining our hands together. I rested my head on his shoulder briefly kissing his neck. I felt him shiver and smiled happy at the fact that I could get a response from his body just like he could with mine.

We made our way to the door David and Mrs. Webber following us, "We had a great night and dinner was lovely wasn't it honey? It was lovely meeting your children." Mrs. Webber smiled at us along with David.

Spence replied with, "The dinner was great. Thanks once again for having us." I smiled up at Spence and let him lead us to our apartment.

**Boss's Sister**

As soon as we arrived in our own apartment I felt nervous knowing Spencer wanted to talk to me about the kiss. In fact my first ever kiss. I felt really inexperienced knowing I missed out on a lot when trying to get over the fact that I was almost raped and my dad convinced his friend to rape me. Rape it's such an awful word isn't it. Too short as well considering the process feels so long and disgusting. I was having a mental ranting session to myself I felt arms slip around me and lips near my ear. I tensed up and didn't relax. I felt a warm breathe on my neck and shivered slightly.

He kept us in that position for awhile until I relaxed in his grip, "That was perfect." I turned in his arms confused about what he was referring to.

"What me tensing up in your arms?" I replied feeling even more confused. He just sighed and shook his head no.

"I meant dinner. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were in love with me. Especially, your conversation in the kitchen with David." He said this in a smug voice.

I looked up at him trying to make it believable I said, "Yea I'm a good actress aren't I? He believed every single word I said about being in love with you." I slowly tried to make my way out of Spencer's arms.

He however quickly turned us and pressed me up against the door pinning my hands above my head with one arm again he kissed me. This kiss was slightly rougher as though he was trying to get me to confess that I really loved him. The only problem was how could I say I loved him if I didn't know what love actually was?

His free hand held my waist. When he finally broke away from my lips I whispered. "I thought we were meant to have a talk. Why do you always kiss me whenever I try to get out of your grip?"

He groaned slowly letting go of my hands. I let them drop to my sides as he carried started to pace up and down running a hand through his hair frustrated. He then stopped in front of me and sighed, "I've never felt like this for another girl, you make me go crazy. All I could think of while we were having dinner was how I could see my self in the future with you and only you. Then when we kiss I mean I can feel you respond and relax into my touch, but why can't you just admit that you lo-like me too."

My heart almost skipped a beat when he almost said love. I gasped and replied back with "Love? You've only known me for 3 days how can you say you love me? Don't say you didn't I noticed you slip up." I imitated what he was doing a while ago and started to pace whilst ranting, "I how can you expect me to say I love or like you back when I don't even know you? I haven't had much experience with guys not after almost being raped at 18 and then you come along claiming you love or like me and expect me to respond happily. I mean today was my first ever kiss and the only thought running through my mind is why do I feel comfortable around you and how can I possibly feel strong emotions towards a person I barely know." At the end of my rant I was flustered.

Spence looked speechless and I had no idea what to say after that. I quickly cleared my throat, "How long do you reckon till I can go back home?" I tried to hide the desperation in my voice, but Spence picked up on it.

He sighed once again and replied back with, "As soon as we find the guy who's stalking you." He then paused letting me absorb this information before replying with, "I didn't know I was your first kiss."

I just sighed in frustration, "I'm sorry, I'm just tired, frustrated and want to go home. I miss not seeing Jack or Aaron. Heck I'd probably love to just see Sean's face right now." He looked a bit confused, so I went over and kissed his cheek, "I think I kind of like you too." He smiled at this and I responded with, "I also think that I should return to my room. I don't want to confuse you more and I think it might make more sense to have our own space until the case is over."

At that he nodded saying, "I understand. I guess after the case maybe I can take you out for some coffee?"

I started laughing and he looked at me confused, "I don't like coffee. I prefer tea." I grinned at him finding it amusing.

He stared back at me with a smile on his face, "Well how about dinner?" I laughed at this feeling relieved that we had our 'talk'.

"Dinner sounds great Dr. Reid." I replied teasingly calling him by his last name. I just hope i can get through this night without having a nightmare...

* * *

_**Sorry, for leaving you at a cliff hanger. So what do you reckon? I have to admit i'm not so sure about this Chapter. I'd love some input before i write my next Chapter. I probably won't start writing the next chapter just incase you guys don't like how fast i'm going with their relationship. Please let me know what you think. Thanks.**_


	9. Chapter 9

I shifted around awkwardly trying to find a comfortable spot wondering what had awoken me form a peaceful sleep before I heard my mobile ringing again. I glanced at the clock in annoyance and read that it was 2:00am. Whoever was on the end of the phone was going to get a piece of my mind.

I picked it up seeing that it was Dean my dance partner. He was probably calling about dance practice for our new musical. I picked it up and grumpily mumbled down the phone, "Why are you calling me at the most inappropriate time Dean?"

It was quiet on the other end for awhile until I heard a loud bang and Dean moan in pain. I looked at the phone horrified slowly raising my voice in concern, "Dean are you okay? Dean answer me what happened did you fall or something?"

I then heard a raspy voice on the other end. "If you want your dance partner back you will follow my instructions, so listen carefully."

I stayed sat on my bed the whispered back, "Who's this and what do you want with me and Dean?"

I heard a chuckle on the other end of the phone before he continued in the same raspy tone of voice, "All I ever wanted was you to be my dance partner, but no instead you chose Dean." At that I heard another bang and a sharp gasp form Dean.

I shouted down the phone at him, "Stop hurting him and I'll do whatever you want." It went silent on the other end and I started to tremble in fright hoping he hadn't put the phone down.

He then sighed longingly and whispered back in the same raspy voice, "All I want is you and I'll let your pathetic friend go."

I hesitated before answering, "You have to make sure he comes back safe and no more hurting him." He agreed and went on to state his conditions.

"You will not tell anyone about this. If anyone finds out Dean won't survive this and I'll still get you in the end." He said this in a business like tone of voice.

I replied back in a strong voice, "I won't let anyone know just please tell me where you are and when to meet you." In the background I heard Dean's muffled voice 'no Sharon do not listen to him. Keep yourself safe I'll be fine.'

I heard another bang and Dean groaning. Before the guy continued in a raspy tone of voice, "I'm sorry I broke your promise, but what can I do he really is irresponsible. Don't worry though do as I say and you'll get him back yes?"

I muttered down the phone, "I already agreed. Just tell me where you are."

He rasped out, "So impatient we'll have to fix that. Now remember where you held your last dance performance. We will be there and I'm expecting you at 2:45am any later and Dean will be gone."

I agreed and put my mobile in my coat pocket rushing around the room grabbing my shoes and throwing my coat on. Not caring I was sleeping in my shorts and tank-top. I grasped the door handle leading outside trying to open it and panicking when I couldn't.

I didn't realise Spence was awake until he waved the keys in front of me, "Where are you going?"

I turned around trying to grab the keys out of his hands. He lifted them out of my reach. I panicked and looked up at him, "Please Spence give me the keys. I need to go please." I hadn't realised I had tears falling down my face until Spence lifted his free hand to my cheek wiping a stray tear away.

He replied in a concerned voice, "Who was on the phone? It was him wasn't it the unsub." He stated the last sentence like a fact.

I looked up terrified and whispered back. "Give me the keys Spence or I'm going to have to hurt you." I was hoping he would give in and hand me the keys.

However he maliciously replied with, "No I'm here to protect you not to help hand you over to a serial killer who will most likely rape you and then kill you."

I flinched when he said the word rape and then I started to get angry at him knowing I only had 10 minutes left to get to Dean. I bitterly replied with, "Well I'd rather be raped than have someone's death hanging over my head. I'm not as heartless as you guys letting the ones I love suffer for a stupid case. I won't make the same mistake Aaron did and lose someone I love even if he doesn't love me back."

He looked back at me shocked and I used his distraction against him lunging forward and catching him of guard I grabbed the keys and ran out the door. I started up the car and drove as fast as I could. Whilst breathing heavily and panicking. I can't believe I let Spence know that I loved Dean. I mean I helped Dean perfect his proposal and it hurt so much hearing his recite my favourite sonnet to my best friend. I loved him a lot, but refused to come in between them and ruin their relationship. I remember being heart broken the only person that knew about this was Haley and now she was gone. If only I didn't tell Spence I mean I really think I was falling for him, but now I go and screw things up because I know for a fact I have moved on from Dean. I love Dean more as a brother.

As I pulled up I ran into the studio shaking. I could feel my mobile vibrating in my coat pocket. I checked to see that it was Aaron. I picked it up as I walked inside and whispered, "I'm sorry Aaron I can't let him die. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I could have saved him."

Aaron replied back in a strained voice, "At least tell me where you're heading of to. The team and I can help please Sharon. I can't lose you."

I knew I couldn't tell him directly because I was already in the studio and the unsub was probably listening, "At least you won't have to attend my musicals. You can carry on going to your FBI dinner parties and force me to come along. Not caring that I have to go to the theater perform whilst being assessed and then go home to change so I can attend your boring FBI things." I then hung up hoping he got my little hint from that because that was the only one he missed because of an FBI party.

I slowly opened another door heading into the changing rooms noticing a trail of red petals leading to the stage I followed the trail and opened the door leading to the stage. The stage was dark but I could here Dean groaning I ran onto the stage trying to get to him when all of a sudden the spotlight came on directly on Dean and another guy that I didn't recognize. I shielded my eyes trying to adjust to the change of lighting.

I quickly responded trying to get Dean out of the theater safe, "You have me here where you wanted now let Dean go." Dean looked towards me making me gasp in horror as I realised the extent of his injuries his face was fine except for a cut leading form on side of his cheek towards his nose, however, his neck was covered in bruises and his hands were covered in blood from cuts across his arms. "You promised not to hurt him."

The guy laughed throwing Dean towards me making him fall in the middle of the stage. Both of us on opposite sides of the stage, "What can I say? I tried not to hurt him, but then I remembered how he'd touch you when you were dancing and I got a little angry."

I gasped in horror slowly walking over to Dean, "We were dancing your meant to touch your partner whilst dancing!" I screamed this at him. As I was getting closer to Dean I heard a gun be shot making me jump and look over at him.

He snarled out at me, "Don't walk any closer to him or the next time I shoot it'll be aimed at him." Then he paused and just watched me as I glanced at Dean tracing my eyes over all the wounds that had been inflicted on him all because of me.

I swallowed my guilt down and tried to get Dean's attention, "I'm sorry Dean. You wouldn't have got hurt if it wasn't for me. I promise I'll make sure you get home safe to Holly."

Dean glanced up at me trying to get up, but then gasping and falling down again. He tried to speak to me, but the guy interrupted him again, "Oh how sweet. I'm sorry to ruin your moment, but I think it's about time that I introduced myself. I'm Paul Winters your new dance partner as your old one has decided to no longer join you on stage ever again." As he said that he aimed his gun at Dean.

I put my hands up and tried to distract Paul, "Paul listen you don't have to kill him. I promise I'll be your dance partner if that's what you want, but if you kill Dean I won't even give you one dance."

At that he laughed and said, "It's so sweet seeing you try to stick up for your boyfriend, but once I kill him you'll be mine. You see that way I won't have to deal with two people all my attention will be on you making it easier for me to escape with you without the FBI agents catching me."

Before I could respond I heard Aaron's voice, "FBI Paul Winters put your weapon away." I looked over seeing the stage surrounded by Aaron and his team with guns pointed at Paul. I looked over at Spence trying to see his expression, but he kept his gaze on Paul.

Paul looked over at me smiling making me shift closer to Dean, "Do you reckon I can shoot your boyfriend over there before they shoot me?"

I looked over at him disgusted and I heard Morgan yell out then, "Put your Weapon down now Paul or we will shoot."

Paul just chuckled and said, "But are you willing to loose a victim?" He didn't realised I had moved closer to Dean and if I leapt I would easily reach him. He quickly shot aiming for Dean's chest I jumped in the way before hearing 4 shots go off.

I landed right next to dean and looked down seeing the blood seeping out of my abdomen. I gasped out, "You okay Dean?"

He looked disbelievingly at me and sat up wincing he rested my head on his lap and stroked my hair to the side of my face before saying, "Why the hell did you take a bullet for me? Bloody hell what were you thinking?"

I just laughed at him and then started coughing, "Why do you have to be so serious all the time Dean? Anyway you have Holly waiting for you at home. She'd be devastated if she lost you. I'd kind of be sad too you know I wouldn't have a dance partner that stays up all night to dance with me when I can't get to sleep."

He just shook his head, "You never put your safety before others do you? Your brother called the ambulance for you and I need you to move your hand so I can put pressure on your wound."

I moved my arm so that he could easily apply pressure to the wound. I gasped in pain and Dean looked at my face and sighed, "Sorry. Maybe next time you'll think before you take a bullet for me."

I laughed again squeezing my eyes shut in pain, "No one ever told me it would be this painful fulfilling my friendship."

As I said this comment I heard Aaron's voice, "The ambulance will be here soon one for both of you."

I glanced at Aaron and felt myself feel a bit self conscious under his we-need-to-talk look. "I'm sorry Aaron if I didn't come he'd kill Dean and it would be my entire fault. You can lecture me all you want, but I would have come anyway and you would have done the same if it was one of your colleagues."

He just sighed and leaned down sitting next to me replacing Dean's hands with his, "Why can you never listen to me. I've lost Haley and I won't loose anyone else. That includes you my little sister."

When I was about to reply the paramedics came in strapping me down. Aaron called Morgan over and forced him to ride with me in the ambulance explaining he needed to clean up and talk to Strauss then go home and check on Jack.

_**Boss's Sister**_

As I was in the ambulance and had paramedics all around me keeping me awake I heard Morgan talking to me. "So you have a thing for Reid then?" I just looked at him and shrugged then winced in pain. "Hey take it easy gorgeous."

I then mumbled out, "Don't call me that and to answer your question I don't know if I have a thing for Dr. Reid even if I do it's not as though he likes me anymore."

I was slowly gasping out each breath finding it harder and harder to breathe. The paramedics got the driver to hurry as my eyes kept drifting shut.

Then Morgan held one of my hands, "Hey sweetheart you need to keep awake for us until we get you to the hospital okay." I gasped in pain and nodded.

Then I whispered back, "I think I do love him Derek. I'm not sure if he likes me though not after what I said to him so that I could distract him."

Derek then leaned closer squeezing my hand reassuringly. "I'm his best friend and I know he loves you. I've never seen anyone looked so concerned when you managed to get past him and then when you got shot he looked horrified. Trust me he likes you too."

I just nodded then turned my head towards him, "Why aren't you married or dating?" He just chuckled and shook his head at me.

"That's a story I'll have to tell you when you come out of surgery." The way he said that was as though he thought I needed motivating to come out of surgery alive.

I looked back at him responding, "It's not serious is it Derek." I felt extremely light headed and knew that I really needed to get to the hospital as I lost a lot of blood and if I didn't get there in time I could die. But all I needed was for Derek to tell me I'd be fine.

Derek just responded in a calm voice, "You'll pull through." I smiled at him and nodded my head whilst distracting myself by talking about my dance classes and how I found it in England and anything else that came to my mind. Derek listened to my pointless rambling and laughed whenever I told him about me and Sean.

* * *

_**Before i evern think about writing my next Chapter I wnat atleast 5 reviews because i want your opinions on my story and weather i should continue or just abandon it. If i don' get any reviews i'm going to abandon the story because i ahve no idea if anyone even likes this story any more. Thanks.**_


	10. Chapter 10

I must have fallen unconscious as soon as I arrived to the hospital because all I could remember was Derek shouting my name. I opened my eyes groaning trying to adjust to the lightning in the room. I felt someone's hand on top of mine, but they didn't move.

As my eyes adjusted I saw Derek dozing on one of the chairs beside my bed. I frowned a bit disappointed it wasn't Spence who was here holding my hand. I wanted to wake Derek up, but decided against that idea because he looked really tired and I refused to move an inch afraid that he would wake up.

"Oh your awake, I'm Nurse Madison and need to just check your responses." She said this in a chipper tone of voice whilst checking my chart and then shining a light in my eyes asking me to follow it. I stayed quiet and did as she asked hoping she'd keep quiet and let Derek sleep.

Just before she could leave I stopped her and enquired, "Excuse me, what day is it?" I looked up at her expecting her to probably just say one or two days.

She frowned at me for a second knowing what I really wanted to know she answered, "It's been 2 weeks since you've arrived ma'am."

I looked at her shocked beyond words because when I saw what Derek was wearing I could tell he hadn't changed his clothes. I responded back quickly not wanting her to go yet, "Has he gone home at all?"

"No ma'am he hasn't left your side since you were admitted. We've had to remind him to eat on several occasions and even then someone brings the food to him. You're lucky to have such a sweet boyfriend."" She said this in an awe struck voice as though it was the sweetest thing she'd ever seen.

I didn't bother correcting her knowing that it would be useless. "Has anyone else visited?" I don't know why I was wasting this poor woman's time. I guess I was just hoping that Spence had been where Derek was sleeping. I mean I'm no idiot I know the first time Derek saw me he was probably hoping to have me in his bed for a night, but I wasn't that type of girl. I mean of course he's attractive and I could see myself with him. However, he'd never look my way after spending a night with me he was the one-night-stand kind of guy.

The Nurse looked over and smiled, "Your brothers, nephew, a few members of the BAU unit and your dance class. I've never seen so many people come to visit a patient." I sighed knowing I'd have to spell it out for her, but before another word could come out of my mouth I heard a beep and she apologized saying there was an emergency.

I sighed and decided I wanted to get out of this place. The room felt too small and suffocating and all the get well cards and flowers weren't making me feel any better. I shuffled through the cards hoping to see Spencer's name, but nothing not one card was from him. I tried to get up wanting to get out of here. As I got up in a hurry to leave I failed to remember I was shot and gasped in pain clutching my abdomen with both hands. That made Derek wake up and he quickly got up leaning over me.

"Hey, take it easy. You need to be careful you've got stitches. Anyway shouldn't you be resting and not straining yourself too much sweetheart?" His hands were holding mine moving them away from my abdomen to my sides. Then he started pushing at my shoulder trying to get me to lie down.

"I'm fine and I don't need to rest I need to get out of here." I tried getting up again wincing from the pain in my abdomen. Two weeks and you'd think I would feel better.

He just shook his head at me and mumbled, "Stubborn just like Hotch." At that comment I glared at him and settled into the bed resigning myself to the fact that I wouldn't be getting out of this hospital yet.

Five minutes passed by in silence and I knew Derek was letting me calm down I sighed and mumbled out, "Sorry, I don't like hospitals."

He just chuckled and replied with, "I don't either, too many bad memories." As he said that I shuddered in response remembering when Aaron forced me to come down here for a check up when I was almost raped.

I know Derek saw me shudder because he got that look in his eye Aaron does when he profile's me and I knew he was probably filing away all this little information to create a profile on me for later. I found this really annoying and decided to ask, "You can't ever keep away from your job can you?"

He looked slightly confused and replied back with, "What do you mean?" I gave him one of my best you've got to be kidding me looks. He still looked confused though.

"You're sat their profiling every single move I make. All of you have been since I got here. Ever since you found out Hotch has a sister. None of you know how to just switch off it's like you just need to know what another person is feeling. If there insecure or unhappy; every little movement or reaction to a certain word you say is analysed. Just stop it for once please."

He didn't seem surprised by my outburst and he didn't reply. He just sat there content with being quiet whilst staring at me. I just sighed and closed my eyes hoping to fall back asleep.

_**Boss's Sister**_

"_You bitch." He replied whilst slapping me across the face. I whimpered and moved away from him hoping he'd leave me alone. "How dare you make my own son abandon me for you. He'll leave you one day because you're not his real sister. Your unwanted no one will ever care for you. You'll always be alone."_

_I tried to stand up to him replying back with, "Aaron's my brother he wouldn't leave me. He doesn't care if I'm his step sister. He saved me from your perverted friend and he'll keep standing up for me because he's my brother."_

_He lashed out at me slapping, kicking and punching me wherever he could reach. "Take that back you stupid bastard child. Your own mother died giving birth to you that's how much people care about you they'd rather die than stay with you."_

"_No. He's my real brother. He said so himself he'll always be there for me. Aaron!" I cried out desperately trying to get away from the alleyway my dad dragged me into on my way from school. "Please Aaron help."_

"_Your pathetic." He replied whilst kicking me a few more times before walking off he shouted over his shoulder. "Remember he'll abandon you everyone always does. Just give him time to realise his mistake in taking you in and I guarantee he'll throw you out."_

_I mumbled desperately, "No Aaron loves me he's my brother." I shouted this a few more time convincing myself before falling unconscious. _

_**Boss's Sister**_

"Aaron?" I gasped this out in pain whilst clutching my abdomen. I scrunched my eyes together yet again trying to adjust to the lighting in this room.

I then saw Derek still sat by my bed this time awake staring at me curiously, "Bad dream?" He asked this as though it was the most normal thing ever and happened to him often, which it probably did considering his job.

I just sighed and mumbled out, "Something like that yea." Whilst glancing around the room avoiding his gaze. I hesitated wanting to ask if Spence had come to visit, but not managing to muster up enough courage to ask I kept quiet.

He caught my attention by answering my unasked question, "No Reid hasn't been to visit yet." I looked over at him and gave him a curt nod whilst trying to digest this information.

Did it mean that he no longer cared about me? I guess I probably pushed him away by telling him all my problems and telling him that I had once loved my dance partner, but he never returned my feelings. I sighed and looked over at him, "You promised to tell me why you weren't in a relationship when I come out of surgery."

He gave me a slightly amused look before answering, "I don't have time for a relationship and even if I did it probably wouldn't be a successful one considering my job. How about you gorgeous what's your excuse?"

I gave him a look, "Aaron managed a relationship and I thought I told you not to call me gorgeous." I replied avoiding his question.

He raised an eyebrow whilst replying back with, "You didn't answer my question. You just avoided it and Hotch wasn't as successful eventually his job did interfere."

I looked away from him deciding to give a short reply, "No guys ever asked me out and any guy who ever did was scared away by Sean's temper."

He chuckled at that making me roll my eyes, "What so Hotch never interfered with your relationships?"

At that I just shrugged, "None of them have been that serious for Aaron to get involved and give the big brother speech. To be honest I never really treated any of them like they were my date. I wasn't comfortable enough with any of them to even let them give me a kiss."

He looked shocked at my last statement and then replied with, "You expect me to believe that not one guy even tried to face Sean's temper? They missed out on something special."

At that I gave him a confused look, "What do you mean by that?" I asked referring to his last comment and from the look on his face I could tell he knew what I meant.

"Well you're gorgeous and…" Before he could even continue I felt so annoyed knowing he was playing his stupid profiler games on me by using that word as often as possible trying to get a rise out of me.

I sighed frustrated and gave him my best glare, "When's Aaron going to arrive? I want to go home."

He looked a bit disappointed that I didn't tell him off, but carried on like I didn't speak, "If you ask me anyway it's their loss they missed out on getting to know a beautiful woman."

I frowned and replied with, "When is Aaron going to arrive to get me out of here or do I have to get myself out of this place?"

He then decided to just be bold and upfront, "Why don't you like being called gorgeous? Most girls would jump at the chance of me or anyone calling them that."

I laughed bitterly at him and replied with, "It took you long enough to ask that question without playing your profiling games." I then took a deep breath calming myself down. "Let's just say that word brings back many bad memories. Also, I'm not like most girls."

At the end of that comment I looked away from him glaring at the wall. I could see him form the corner of my eye hesitating not knowing what to say and probably guessing if he apologized I'd go mental. I heard the door opening and looked up almost crying in relief at seeing Dean and his wife Holly.

Holy came over in hysterics, "Oh my look at you; I can't believe you got shot." She was hugging me at this point and wouldn't let go.

I gave Dean an amused look before replying to Holly, "I've got stitches to prove it. Do you want to have a look?" I joked. At that Dean gave me one of his serious looks before Holly pulled away from me.

I just watched her as she paced up and down, "Blood hell you were in a coma for two weeks I was convinced you weren't going to make it and you sit there and joke about it. I'm your best friend practically your sister. Didn't you think about me before jumping in front of that bloody bullet? I mean what kind of person goes to a place where a guy who's stalking you calls you to? If you so much as do anything stupid again I'll kill you myself." Dean went over to her calming her down and getting her to sit.

Whilst Derek stifled a laugh at Holly's last comment; I just shook my head at her and replied back with, "I'm fine seriously, nothing a few stitches can't solve. So how are dance rehearsals going Dean? I realised I missed probably a week and a half's worth right, but I'll catch up. You'll help me right I figure seeing as I'm going to be busy with teaching we can meet late at night yea?"

Everyone in the room gave me outrageous looks before Dean replied with, "You know you're not getting out of the hospital for another week then you need a month to recover before you can even think about attending dance."

I just shook my head at him, "Don't be ridiculous I'm fine and I'm not staying another week here. I'll be out in a day or two and I have to go to dance whoever heard about not doing anything for a whole month."

Derek looked over at me, "I've been told by Hotch to make sure you get plenty of bed rest. You'll be staying at my place because they are all busy working a case in LA."

Holly quickly swooped in replying with, "Oh who's this Sharon? He's so sweet did you know he stayed by your bedside for the whole two weeks you were out. I've never seen anyone so concerned in my whole life. He's probably the best boyfriend you've had so far."

I glared over at Derek when he grinned at the words 'best boyfriend,' I quickly replied to that comment, "He's not my boyfriend. He works for Aaron and I'm defiantly not staying at his house or this stupid hospital I'm fine seriously. I can also look after myself Derek, so you can call Aaron and tell him that yourself."

Dean shook his head disapprovingly at me, "Stop being so stubborn you need to have someone there to help you recover; Holly and I can't because of our jobs and this guy was the only one in the BAU to offer. You should be grateful."

As soon as Dean said that I felt hurt that Spence didn't even want to help me recover. I guess I really didn't mean anything to him. I just glared at the wall opposite me feeling useless and wishing Haley was around. I muttered under my breath, "Stupid psychopathic stalker shooting me with his useless gun."

Derek chuckled at my small rant and whispered in my ear, "His gun wasn't that useless was it sweetheart?" I just glared at him and looked back at Holly.

"So how's work? I asked her trying to pay full attention to what she was saying, but unable to get my mind off of Spence. Why did I care he didn't visit me? Probably because a small part of me loved him, but a huge part of me hated his guts right now. I mean what kind of person doesn't visit someone when there in hospital?

I looked over at Holly and saw her looking at me with a confused look on her face. "You didn't hear a word I said did you? What's wrong you're not usually this quiet?"

I just shook my head at her before replying, "I'm fine. It's just depressing knowing I have to stay here for another week. Then bed rest for a month." As I said the last comment I scrunched my face up.

Holly and Dean laughed at that whilst Derek just stared at me with a look telling me he didn't buy my lie. Stupid profiler's can't even have any secrets around them. I just shot him a glare more irritated that I was letting my defenses down so that he could read me like a book.

_**Boss's Sister**_

It had been 10 minutes since Holly and Dean left explaining they were off on holiday and wouldn't be able to see me this week leaving me all alone with Derek. I just sighed and looked away from him lost in my thoughts about Spence. Before I suddenly turned to him feeling depressed I whispered, "How was Jack doing?"

He looked surprised I initiated conversation, but decided to reply to me. "He's doing great. He was really upset when you were out for two weeks. He visited a lot and wanted to stay until you woke up, but Hotch sent him to Jessica's house."

I just smiled at that imagining Jack trying to use his puppy dog eyes to convince Aaron to let him stay with me. I was glad he was with Jessica, Haley's sister. It meant that I knew he was safe. Then I decided to ask the one question I wanted to ask for awhile, "Why did you offer to look after me? Why not Garcia or Emily if you guys thought I needed a bodyguard?"

He looked a bit uncomfortable, but answered anyway. "Hotch wanted someone to look after you Emily offered, but he needed her for this case so that left me."

I just frowned at him, "Why not Spence? He could have taken care of me. In fact he did last time it was my fault I left not his. Aaron hasn't fired him has he because Aaron knows how stubborn I can be?"

Derek sighed putting a hand over mine to stop my rant. "He didn't want to as soon as Aaron could even suggest him he refused."

I just laughed not quite believing it when I saw his concerned face I realised he was telling the truth. "Oh…" I just trailed off there not knowing what else to say. I hoped he wouldn't tell everyone what happened to me 18 years ago because I told him that trusting him to keep it to himself.

I hadn't realised I started crying until Derek lifted his hand to my face wiping a stray tear with his thumb. "Hey, why are you crying for? Reid cares for you he's just confused. Give him time and he'll come back."

I just shook my head disbelievingly at him gasping out, "He's a heartless bastard; he didn't visit me once to see if I'm okay. For all he care's I could be dead. It would probably be a relieve for him not having to deal with me." Derek was about to reply, but I cut him off before he could say anything. "Don't say Dr. Reid is not like that. I don't care anymore I want nothing to do with him."

At that he went quiet realising I was now referring to him as Dr. Reid not Spence. We both kept quiet with me sniffling now and again. I had rubbed my eyes to the point that they were red and puffy. I turned my head away and stared at the wall whilst pretending to be asleep.

_**Boss's Sister**_

Eventually Derek fell asleep giving me the perfect opportunity to escape. I got up again wincing at the pain in my abdomen, but determined to get out of here. The nurse had removed my drip awhile ago making it easier for me to get out of here. I saw a bag in the corner with some spare clothes of mine packed away I changed into a pair of shorts and t-shirt whilst putting on some ankle socks and shoes. I left the hospital clothes on the bed and left a note to Derek so he wouldn't worry.

_Derek,_

_I've gone to clear my mind._

_Thanks for staying with me in the hospital._

_It means a lot to know you were there for me._

_See you later._

_Sharon._

I looked at my bandaged abdomen and sighed hiding it with my t-shirt. I made my way out knowing where I was heading off to. I called a taxi and got in telling him where to take me. He drove me there and as I approached the familiar place I smiled and got out of the car paying him. I walked into the our dance studio that we practiced in and put on some music that me and Dean had danced to then put some lighting on whilst laying down on the stage just humming to myself and smiling remembering the dance moves I had choreographed.

I don't know how long I lay there just humming and smiling, but eventually everything came back to and I started to sob. I truly felt alone know lonely and sad it's ironic really how so many people came to visit and I still felt lonely just knowing that the one person I liked couldn't care less if I had died.

I had cried to the point that they were no more tears left and all I felt was numb. I remembered feeling this way when I was 18, the only difference was then I had someone I wanted to hold onto and I could. This time I didn't have her I mean Holly was great, but she just wasn't Haley.

I sat there laying still not wanting to move an inch just staying on the floor like a beaten up person who had given up on life and everything people had thrown at her. I was well and truly broken beyond repair. The wounds that had once healed were now open leaving me exposed for the world to see. The music had ended leaving me in a silent room.

I decided to sing to fill up the quiet room, "Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket; never let it fade away. Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket; save it for a rainy day. For love may come and tap you on the shoulder some starless night and just in case you feel you want to hold her you'll have a pocket full of starlight." At this point I faded off hearing someone clear their throat. I hadn't realised someone had come until that point.

I refused to move an inch to even look at them I just lay in the once again silent dance studio. I heard them speak to me, but couldn't make out a word they said I decided to block them out and closed my eyes. Hoping they'd see me blatantly ignoring them and leave. They didn't they just lay down next to me and went to hold my hand. I let them, not caring if it was a serial killer. They could kill me for all I cared I was too broken to give a damn about anything anymore. They squeezed my hand probably hoping to get a response. I didn't give them the response they wanted I just stayed where I was. He murmured something in my ear making me shiver in response.

He murmured it again, "You could have told me you wanted to come here. I would have brought you myself." From that one comment I knew it was Derek a part of me was glad it was him another part was disappointed.

I whispered back, "Shush, your making too much noise." I refused to move and stayed still which I could tell annoyed him. He was like Sean in so many ways. If you refused to talk to him he'd get irritated, but try to keep calm. It never worked for Sean though. Sean would always decide to man handle me treating me like a rag doll.

Derek leaned over me putting his hands on my face he whispered back, "You okay? Open your eyes for me. You know you scared me when I awoke to an empty bed."

I just trembled as he stroked his thumbs across my cheek almost like a lover would. "How did you find me?" I asked whilst still keeping to our whispered tone of voice.

He went quiet for a second, but carried on stroking my face, "You kept talking about dance when we were in the ambulance. I figured if I was you and needed to think I'd come here."

I just opened my eyes then and looked into his dark brown eyes loosing myself in them, "I guess I am easy to figure out." I then sighed and whispered again, "Aaron usually leaves me alone to think. Haley was the only one who ever came looking for me to make sure I was okay. Why did you come? Why do you care if I'm fine? It's probably because I'm the boss's sister isn't it."

As I said the last comment he winced as though I slapped him across the face. He then replied back, "I know how it feels. You think no one's seeing you slowly falling losing yourself. Becoming a former shadow of yourself forcing fake smiles past your lips trying to convince everyone your alright when your not." He paused at that part seeing me take a shaky breath in. he continued in a softer tone of voice, "I don't know what happened when you were younger, but it's made you a better person and if I did have to guess I'd say someone tried to take something away from you that was yours; yours alone to give."

As he said the last sentence I started to shake and quickly got up wincing and whispered, "I'm going home." I started to make my way out of the studio, but I felt him grasp my wrist pulling me back to him. He spun me around slowly and tilted my chin up using his thumb and index finger.

I looked up at him and he whispered back to me, "What Reid did was stupid and if I could change it I would, but I can't and for that I'm sorry. However, I need to get you back to the hospital because you're bleeding from your abdomen again. You probably ripped your stitches and I don't think it's a good idea to let you go home and bleed to death because there's too many people who care for you and that includes me. Hotch didn't ask me to come I offered because I wanted to make sure you were okay."

I slowly nodded my head letting him take me to fix up my stitches. As we got in his black SUV cleared my throat and replied back with, "I'm bleeding all over your car, I'm sorry."

He chuckled at that then looked over at me, "That's probably the worst reason anyone has apologised to me for." I just grinned and stared out of the window. He kept the radio on and I smiled as the song 'sway' came on. I turned the volume up slightly and hummed along with the song. Derek looked over at me and grinned.

I stopped humming and replied back defensively with, "What are you grinning about?" I frowned when he lowered the volume and looked over at me.

"Nothing," He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Whilst returning his gaze to the road and not paying any attention to me.

I scowled and replied back with, "You shouldn't lie because you're terrible at it. Plus it's rude to stare." I glared at him hoping he'd just tell me what was so amusing about me humming to a favourite song of mine.

He just chuckled and replied with, "Sweetheart why you acting so defensive for." He gave me a grin knowing I hated his stupid profiling games so I decided to profile him.

I quickly glanced taking in every detail and replied with, "You have one hand on the wheel a typical male pose when driving. Except you try to present yourself confidently trying to hide any emotion because you believe your stronger than that. The constant endearments you call women isn't forced it almost comes naturally like you're making up for the fact that you can't see yourself in a serious relationship. You swing back and forwards from woman to woman not because you feel you can probably because something happened in your past that makes you think you have to wear your masculinity on your sleeve. You joke around a lot to hide the fact that your job affects and correct me if I'm wrong, but you probably drink a lot of coffee during the day to keep you going because you have a restless sleep seeing the faces of the victims you couldn't save."

He just gave me a glance clearly not impressed, "You're trying to profile me. I should have known after all your Hotch's sister." I just glared at him and turned my head away muttering under my breath. He looked over curiously and replied back with, "What did you say?"

I whispered back, "A key ring. You're a practical man you would probably use a simple key ring instead you've got an intricate one. It has a baseball glove on it and if I'm right it was probably given to you by your mum. The only personal thing you carry around because it means something to you."

He looked completely shocked that I'd given a full profile of him without hesitating. He carried on driving and replied with, "Why didn't you join the BAU? You're perfect for the job. You probably profile people within second without then knowing. You'd make an amazing agent."

I just shook my head at him, "I can't handle it." I paused for while before continuing whilst staring out of the window, "People hurting each other for no apparent reason just because they were raised that way or they felt they didn't belong or because they want to feel in control of their lives and many other reasons. I mean its great knowing you saved some victims, but what about the hundreds you lost? I just can't handle it." I had whispered the last statement.

Derek just nodded not bothering convincing me otherwise because he knew better. "Where here let's get you into the hospital."

I just nodded my head and let him help me out. I hesitated before entering the hospital with him looking up at him I replied with, "You're staying with me this week right?"

He just grinned and replied back with, "Of course I am sweetheart. I'll stay with you until you get to leave."

I smiled at him a nodded my head letting him carry me the rest of the way to my hospital bed. Feeling exhausted I yawned and fell asleep as he went to go get a doctor to fix up my stitches. I decided I'd live without Spen… I mean Dr. Reid who needed him anyway? I'd be fine as long as I had my friends with me.

* * *

_**Thanks for the lovely reviews. I decide to give you a longer Chapter because i took time uploading. However i'm going to be greedy and ask for atleast 4 reviews before i upload my next chapter. Let me know how you liked Dereks new role in the story. Don't worry guiys it is still a Spence/oc story. Please review and would you like me to do another hospital scene or skip straight to Dereks house when he looks after her? Let me know. Thanks guys.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**One week later…**_

We had just arrived to Derek's apartment surprisingly it wasn't full of posters with half naked women. If anything it was normal. The kitchen area was clean and apart from the living room area you could barely tell this place was lived in.

Derek grinned at me, "There are two bedrooms. Unless you want to share with me not that I would complain sweetheart."

I laughed and replied back with, "It's going to be your funeral." I'd finally started to feel more comfortable around Derek after spending a week in hospital and no one, but him to talk to. He was actually a great guy. He liked baseball and explained the rules to me. We didn't talk about the rest of the team though. They had moved straight from one case to another meaning they had no time to visit us and Derek promised to let Jack stay at his place too.

"Don't worry about me I can take on Sean." He said this with a mischievous look in his eyes. I just shook my head at him and walked around to the kitchen smiling.

I replied in a mock serious tone, "It's not Sean I'm referring to. Sean's easy to handle I'm talking about Aaron. You know the guy who's your boss." At that I stuck my tongue out at him.

He leaned against the counter, whilst I stared out of the window. "Touché," We both stayed quiet for awhile I could feel him staring at me whilst I glanced out of the window curiously. "What's on your mind?" He sighed whilst asking.

I glanced around the kitchen one more time before looking up at him, "You'll let me cook right and no hovering over me telling me I need bed rest yea?"

He laughed at that moving towards me, "Your recovering form an operation you just had and your stitches haven't been removed yet. That means no working. That includes cooking until the stitches are removed." I started to pout hoping it would work on him. He laughed, "What are you five? Pouting isn't going to work with me."

I sighed, "Your worse compared to Aaron. I'm going to die of boredom before he even finishes this case." I decided to walk past him to get out of the kitchen.

He quickly shot his arm out grapping my wrist, "Are you saying Hotch is more fun than me love." I shot him a confused look at the new nickname.

I then looked up to the ceiling using my best analyzing facts look then shrugged, "What you going to do if I am?" I grinned knowing he couldn't tickle me or anything whilst I had stitches in. He wouldn't risk it would he?

He sighed holding my hand to his heart, "That hurt. I guess my idea of buying you a chocolate cake was bad. Thought I'd cheer you up because you looked so upset eating the food provided by the hospital."

I gasped and whispered excitedly, "You got me chocolate cake. How'd you know I liked it?" I didn't realising I was holding his hand in mine looking up at him as though he had asked me to marry him.

He just shook his head, "I don't think I should give you any now." I frowned at that and yanked his hand in my direction whilst giving him the best glare I could muster up. He kept a straight face whilst staring back at me.

"Derek Morgan you better give me that chocolate cake or else god help me I'll stab you to death with a knife and find the cake myself." I still kept glaring hoping he'd give in and give me a hint as to where he kept the cake.

He didn't though he just laughed and took his hand out of mine advancing on me making me move back until my back hit the kitchen counter and there was only an inch of space between us. He moved his arms to either side of the counter blocking me in. He teased, "Not so smart threatening an FBI agent. Especially in his own house I guess I'll just have to handcuff you to the bed making sure you won't get your hands on the cake. Maybe I'll eat it whilst you're handcuffed to the bed."

I smiled and replied back with, "I wouldn't do that if I was you. You wouldn't want to make Aaron angry when I tell him how horrible you were to me would you? Or perhaps I could tell Sean?" When he just grinned back with a mischievous smile I frowned at him realising he didn't care and that I couldn't get myself out of this game. He reached into his back pocket pulling out his handcuffs.

I tried making a run for it and ended up in Derek's room I could tell it was his because there was a desk with case files on it as well as a bed. I gulped and turned around when I heard his door get shut and locked. "Where should I handcuff you to the bed or chair?"

I tried to reason with him knowing I shouldn't have tested to see if he would carry through with it. "D-Derek, don't you dare." I was terrified of being tied up because that's what dad's friend did before he tried to… I gulped again and moved backwards.

He laughed and walked forwards at a slower pace. When I hit the back of the wall I shut my eyes and gulped again being brought back to the memory of when I was eighteen. Derek just leaned closer to my ear and held both my hands with one of his whispering, "Got you."

I trembled in fear and replied back with, "Please don't Derek." He didn't listen though thinking it was still a game and tied me to his bedpost. He then left the room making me start to panic.

I shouted out helplessly, "Derek! I don't like this game please take the handcuffs off of me." When he didn't reply I started to struggle with the cuffs trying to get out when I couldn't. I cried out one last time, "Derek, please I'm sorry I was only messing with you." Still no sound at that point I completely panicked and started to cry silently.

_**Boss's sister**_

An hour or so later he came back into the room with the cake probably intending to tease me. But when he saw the depressed look on my face and my tear stained cheeks he put the cake on his desk and ran over. He took the cuffs off and replied with, "Sweetheart?" I didn't respond I just sat there shaking pulling my knees to my chest. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry I didn't think you'd…"

Before he could finish that sentence I lashed out at him hitting and punching his chest. He grabbed hold of my hands trying to stop me, "You bastard." I exclaimed. I kept freeing my hands to hit him again. He eventually gave up and pinned my body below his. I finally focused my eyes and saw it was Derek not dad's friend. I stopped moving and looked into Derek's eyes confused. "He's gone? He isn't coming back is he?"

Derek returned my look confused about who I was talking about. He didn't let go of my arms probably afraid I would attack him again. "What happened?" He asked this in a firm tone of voice.

I looked away shaking my head at him stuttering out, "N-nothing h-happened why?" He gave me a look clearly not believing me. "Will you let go of me please?" I whispered out.

He shook his head no making me frown at him. I tried freeing my hands and couldn't so I arched my back hoping I could somehow throw him off balance it didn't work though. He ended up groaning and replied in a deep husky voice, "Do that again sweetheart and I swear I'm not holding back." I looked confused at first the looked down and saw little Derek rising to the occasion. Derek was staring at me now with his dark lust filled eyes observing my reaction. I blushed and murmured something. He didn't hear me though and decided to ask. He whispered in my ear with the same husky tone of voice. "What did you say love?"

I shivered at his hot breath then gave him another confused look because of the nickname. In a slightly shaky tone I replied with, "I said, I've never, well what I mean to say is I'm a..." Then I paused and blushed looking away from him.

I think he got the message though because he groaned again before lifting himself off of me. I quickly got up and ran to the guest room deciding that this was an awkward situation and I didn't want to ever have to be in the same room as Derek Morgan ever again.

**Boss's sister**

I stayed in my room since the Derek incident feeling slightly confused. I mean I decided I didn't care about Dr. Reid anymore, but Derek's a player. He would only want me for a night right? I stayed on the bed sighing feeling frustrated and confused. The doorbell rang and I bolted for the door knowing it was Jack. Before I opened the door I checked the peephole. Yep just as I thought it was Jack.

I opened the door grinning I said thanks to Jess for dropping him off she smiled and asked how I was. After that short conversation she had been called back to work I told her to leave jack with me for a week or at least until Aaron came back she agreed and went on her way.

Jack was unusually quiet so took his bag and put it in my room with my things. "Hey Jack. How are you doing?" I decided I would start the conversation and part of me was glad Derek hadn't left his room either. He frowned at me and burst into tears. I crouched down to his height hugging him, "What's wrong Jack?"

He sniffled his way through his sentence. "You were sleeping for two weeks and I didn't know if you'd wake up and then who'd look after me and daddy?"

I gave him a sad smile and pulled him over for another hug, "I'm fine Jack see. Nothing will happen to me as long as I have my three most favourite men to look after I'll always recover." I said this in a soothing tone of voice. I always called Aaron, Sean and Jack my favourite men.

He pulled away and I wiped his tears away. I took his coat off hanging it up and turned back around when I heard Jack squeal, "Uncle Derek."

I tensed for a second and turned around seeing Derek staring at me. He then copied what I had done earlier and crouched down to Jack, "Hey Jack." He gave him a hug and carried on staring at me with a strange look that made me feel a bit uncomfortable. "Have you eaten?"

Jack nodded his head going into a massive explanation about how Jess had cooked him a meal. He looked thoughtful for a minute before adding as an afterthought, "It wasn't as good as Auntie Sharon's cooking though."

Derek laughed at that then held my gaze, "Yea I've been told her cooking is good." I quickly glanced back down at Jack again and watched him make his way to the TV.

"Can I watch monsters Inc?" At that Derek chuckled following Jack. Derek turned on the TV and set up the DVD player before putting the correct disk in.

I followed Jack and sat next to him whilst Derek sat on the other side of him. I looked at Jack's face noticing the dark circles under his eyes. I sighed that caught Jack's attention, "What's wrong?" He asked in an innocent voice.

I could feel Derek's eyes on me whilst I took Jacks chin in my hand d and turned his face towards mine, "You haven't been sleeping Jack." I stated this as a fact. "Have you been having nightmares again?"

He slowly nodded his head, "Daddy wasn't there to protect me and you were dead." I looked shocked for a moment before I took his hand making him look at me.

I whispered back, "No one is going to hurt you or me Jack. Do you understand and no matter what your dads going to be there to protect you. No one can hurt you Jack. Not without having to go through me. Okay?" I then sighed realising how late it was and that Jack would probably fall asleep whilst watching TV. "How about we change into our PJ's before watching TV yea?" At that Jack nodded and forced Derek to go change as well.

Jack came out of his room wearing his spider man PJ's that I got him a month ago. Whilst Derek wore black pajama bottoms and a black tank top. I was wearing my black shorts and red tank top. As I came out of the room behind Jack I realised Derek was already sat at the sofa ready for us to watch TV. Jack and I joined him on the sofa taking the same seats as we did before.

I could feel Derek staring at me trying to get my attention, but I refused to look his way. Jack had started to fall asleep leaning on me. I looked down at him and smiled seeing him clutching one of my hands with both of his whilst my other hand ran through his hair. Derek moved closer and whispered in my ear, "We need to talk? I'll put Jack to bed then we'll talk."

I shook my head at him before whispering, "Wait five minutes or he'll get up." He sighed, but nodded his head and moved his arm to the back of the sofa. If anyone saw us they would think we were a couple. Except for the fact that I had a vacant expression on my face not really realising the film had finished and that my five minutes had expired and hour ago.

Derek got up and lifted Jack up being careful not to wake him. As he went into the guest room to put Jack on the king sized bed I walked into the kitchen hoping to avoid him. I poured myself a glass of water and started to drink it slowly. I finished far too quickly and was glad Derek hadn't come into the kitchen. I walked back into the living room area and was about to try and take my chances by hiding in the guest room again, but Derek stood up clearing his throat.

I stood still feeling uncomfortable with him staring at me in my shorts. I then walked over and sat on the sofa keeping a good amount of space between us, "You wanted to talk?" I asked feeling like an idiot and just wishing I could go back home and have Aaron looking after me. Heck I'd rather have Sean helping me recover.

He sighed and moved closer to me taking my hand I was about to pull away when he whispered, "Don't just please listen to what I have to say sweetheart." I went quiet and nodded my head looking into his eyes feeling slightly uncertain as to what he was going to say. He hesitated before carrying on, "I like you. I mean I've never wanted a girl this bad."

At that I laughed bitterly, "Don't and I mean it don't you dare say another word. I'm sorry I arched up into you I was just trying to get you off balance. If I'd have known you'd take it the wrong way trust me I wouldn't have done that." I took a deep breath before continuing in a harsher tone, "I'm not going to be another notch on your bed post. Not now or ever. Do you understand Agent Morgan?"

I then got up and started to make my way to the guestroom. Derek stopped me and whispered back in a hurt tone of voice, "I don't want you to be another notch I was just going to ask you on a date."

I shook my head at him and replied with, "I'm not free." Knowing it was the worst lie I could come up with, but I just couldn't go out with him. He didn't love me and he never would. He was like Sean he just doesn't know how to settle and I couldn't have someone like him in my life.

At that he got angry and stormed over to me dragging me to his room, he threw me on the bed making me tremble in fear. He then leaned over me and whispered harshly in my ear, "See not one bloody notch on my bed." He moved away from the bed shaking in anger. I got up and looked at him with fear in my eyes. He realised he scared me and hit the wall making me jump. He slammed his fist into the wall a few more times before groaning in pain. "Dammit." He hissed out.

I saw that he was bleeding and moved over to him. "Derek you're…" I didn't finish my sentence because he glared at me. I quickly ran to the bathroom anyway searching for a first aid kit and when I found one I walked back into him room.

He was sitting on the bed with his head down. I hesitated before walking over and sitting next to him. He sighed in defeat, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that." I just nodded my head at him and stayed by his side not saying a word.

I then took hold of his hand gently and replied back with, "I should be apologizing I basically just called you a man whore. I'm sorry Derek I just…" I paused not knowing what to say. I then got to working on his hand wiping away the blood with an alcohol wipe before wrapping it in a bandage. "Yes." I whispered back hoping he would know what I was referring to.

He looked down at me and put a hand on my face, "You're not just saying that to make me happy are you?"

I just shook my head and said, "I only said no because I guess a small part of me was hoping Spence would walk in through these doors and tell me he was stupid and take me out to dinner like he promised." I then sighed in defeat, "I can't wait around for him forever can I? I guess he isn't the right guy for me."

He put his uninjured hand on my cheek, "You sure sweetheart?" I smiled at him and nodded my head. He grinned at that and moved a few stray hairs behind my ears before kissing me on my lips. I hesitated for a second, but then kissed him back and moaned when he ran his tongue along my bottom lip. He quickly plunged his tongue into my mouth taking the opportunity of my mouth being open. He had slowly pushed my shoulders down onto the bed and he lay above me supporting his weight whilst our tongues battled for dominance. He won. He slowly caressed a hand up the side of my body making me moan and arch up into him. He groaned and we both pulled apart. He started trailing kisses down my neck to my collarbone growling between bites and kisses, "You drive me crazy in those shorts." I moaned and let his hands roam my body. He bit down on me neck making me arch even further up into him. He then sucked on the area he bit making me moan and tighten my hands around his biceps. He licked the area and placed a soft kiss before moving on and doing the same a few more times around my neck leaving hickeys all over. I could feel something hard poking into my inner thigh and when he thrust forward I tensed and looked up at him with fear in my eyes again. He stopped and stared down at me inquiringly stroking my face with concern when a stray tear slipped past my eyes, "What's wrong sweetheart?"

I looked in his eyes filled with, passion, longing, concern and anger. "I could tell a part of him figured it out, but he still wanted me to confirm his suspicions." I shook my head at him before murmuring, "Nothing, just hurt my abdomen." I bit my lip which was always an indication I was lying.

He groaned and leaned his forehead on mine, "Don't lie to me princess." I just looked at him confused for a second. He's not that good a profiler someone had to have told him.

I quickly shot up heading for the bathroom. He followed me though and stopped me before I could get out of his room. "Who told you, Rossi or Spence?" He tried to look confused, but I saw past him I felt very vulnerable and exposed knowing the whole team probably knew. I whispered brokenly, "Who?" He didn't answer and if it wasn't for his holding me against the door I would have fallen to my knees. "Who?" I whispered again hoping he'd answer me. He didn't though so I whispered back harshly, "Who told you Agent Morgan?" He looked at me sympathetically making me tense up in his arms and speak in a colder tone to him, "Tell me right now or else I'm out of this apartment and I swear you won't ever find me again."

When he didn't answer my whole body shook and I lashed out catching him off guard. As soon as he fell I ran out of the apartment. Just running as fast as I could not knowing where I was going and not even caring because I knew someone in the BAU had told everyone what happened to me. I found myself in a park and carried on running until I ran past the swing set to a tree. I collapsed and sat under the tree sobbing to myself. I shouldn't have trust Spence or anyone in the BAU. I couldn't believe I let Spence and Derek anywhere near me. I looked down making sure my stitches were fine, which luckily they were. I sat under the tree gasping for air feeling suffocated and exposed. I curled into myself and lay my head down onto my knees.

I guess I can't trust anyone anymore.

_**Boss's sister**_

It was morning now and I was wide awake like I had been all night I decided to head over to Aaron's place and pack my bags. I needed time and space as soon as I got there though Aaron, Sean and the whole BAU including Derek were there. I saw Jess walk towards me with Jack in tow. I hid in the side ally cursing at the fact that they somehow managed to get there before me. I then heard Sean's voice, "You shouldn't have told anyone Aaron. We'll be lucky to ever see her again."

I turned the other way and headed off to the hospital knowing none of them would expect me to go there seeing as I hated it so much. Plus I think the doctors said I could have my stitches removed today. I walked down to the hospital and walked in faking a smile at the nurse who attended to me before.

She took one look at me in concern. "Oh dear are you okay?" I slowly shook my head tears now pouring down my face. She slowly came over to me and took me to the room after my operation. "Here you go dear have a glass of water."

I took the offered glass and drank it before putting it back down I asked her desperately, "Can you please take my stitches out?" She nodded her head and was about to say something, "I don't have anyone with me. My family died when I was younger."

She looked shocked, but then replied "You'll have to wait until tonight before you leave." I nodded my head letting her know I heard what she said.

She called on a doctor to remove my stitches. Both the nurse and doctor tried engaging me in conversation, but I just blanked them out shutting my eyes and deciding I was going to Aaron's to collect my things and leave.

_**Boss's sister**_

It was ten o'clock and I was heading back to Aaron's house. I knew none o the team had left they would probably be waiting for me to return home. If you can call that place a home anymore. I sighed making my way through the streets deciding to walk.

It was a chilly night and I was shivering by the time I got back to Aaron's place. I used my key and entered the house rubbing my hands up and down my arms. Before I could go upstairs Spence came out followed by the rest of the team.

I gave them a quick glance before heading off up the stairs, but as I got halfway up Aaron came down trapping me between him and his team. I replied in a cold, but polite tone "Excuse me please."

Aaron gave me one of his stares probably trying to assess what mood I was in. I could tell he was confused because he'd never seen me act so indifferently. He moved to put an arm around me and I just stared ahead of him. He stopped in the last second thinking it was probably better not to touch me. "Can we talk in the dining room?" He asked in a calm, but dominating tone hoping I'd listen.

I just shrugged my shoulders at him whilst looking ahead refusing to make eye contact knowing I'd probably feel the urge to attack him like I did with Derek, "There's nothing to talk about SSA Agent Hotchner." I replied in the same polite controlled voice.

He touched my arm and I flinched. He pulled back as though he'd been burned. He then replied in a stricter more controlled voice, "I wasn't asking. I was telling you we need to talk."

I laughed bitterly at that as though he was telling a joke before replying back in the same polite voice, "I do believe I was being honest with you Agent Hotchner when I said there is nothing to talk about." I then looked into his eyes, "Now if you'd kindly move aside so that I can go and pack my things. I'd be ever so grateful."

He glared at me raising his voice, "Don't you dare ignore me, your brother. In the dining room now! We need to talk."

I gave him a sideways glance, "I'm afraid I don't know what your talking about Agent you see my parents are dead quite a sad story really. Of course the team of Agents behind me can probably fill you in just incase you've forgotten that story. As for a brother I'm afraid I never had the privilege of have a good caring brother. Also, Agent Hotchner I have nothing to say I've already told you that once." I paused for a deep calming breath. "Now if you'd please move aside so I can pack my belonging and be gone to rid you of this filth." I said pointing at myself.

Aaron's team was quiet and he had gone beyond the point of angry. He was enraged now. He grabbed my arm leading me into the dining room. I tried to loosen his grip, but he wouldn't loosen it enough. I whispered brokenly, "Let go of me." He didn't though he dragged me past his team and shoved me into a chair he threw down a photo album and sat beside me his hand holding mine. I slipped my hand out of his grasp and looked towards the wall.

Rossi butted in being the voice of reason as usual, "Aaron, I don't think man handling her is going to get you anywhere."

Aaron then replied in a firm voice, "No, we deserve to know where she's going?" That caught my attention I glanced at him in disbelieve. He just stared at me expecting me to answer the question. When I didn't he sighed rubbing his forehead, "Where are you going Sharon?"

I looked around the room noticing Derek and Spence staring at me both with very different expressions. I whispered back mainly to hurt Aaron, "Away from you. You know _your dad_ was right. This isn't a place for me I guess you didn't abandon me like he said. You did worse. I can finally see it Agent Hotchner, you're just like him. You lie, hurt those who you should care most about shall I add to the list or do you get the general idea?"

Everyone was quiet noticing the emphasis on _your dad_. I waited for him to respond looking only at him. I couldn't bring myself to look around; the pity in everyone's eyes would just bring me back down to square one.

Aaron looked hurt for a second before he furiously grabbed my hand opening the photo album. He yanked my hand from photo to photo. Hurting me more emotionally than physically he explained each detail I never knew about. "This was your 7th birthday Sean and I pitched in to buy you a cake because dad didn't give a damn, it was worth it to see you smile though. Look at this Sean and I were teaching you to ride a bike at 8 because you still didn't know how to. How about your 16th birthday remember how Sean and I took you out bowling then to watch a movie. Oh and your 18th birthday 2 days before you were almost rap…"

Before he could continue I shouted, "DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT." I was shaking at this point not in anger, but despair he didn't realise or care though he carried on

He started were he was left of, "Before you were almost raped. That's right almost. I came in and saved you took you away from that hell." He then shouted out, "Dammit." Before hitting the table top making me tremble, whilst I shrunk into the chair. He came over shaking me, "Never had the privilege of having a good caring brother. What the hell have I been?"

I hadn't realised Sean had walked in until he saw me shaking like a leaf with bruises on my wrist from Derek's handcuffs and bruises forming where Aaron had grabbed me. However one glance at my neck made Sean push everyone out of the way and shout, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING AARON? Get off of her look at all the bruises you've made and you guys how could you just stand and watch."

Aaron looked horrified for a second when he looked at the bruises he'd made he release my arms and slowly walked forward, "Sharon? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I…"

Before he could finish though I moved past him and ran upstairs to my room. I threw out a suitcase and started packing as fast as I could with tears rolling down my face. I'd packed all my clothes and moved onto my toiletries. I wiped my eyes to make sure it didn't look like I'd been crying. Luckily my eyes decided to cooperate and not turn red and puffy. As I returned to my room I found Spence sat on my bed.

I put my toiletries in my suitcase and decided to ignore him. I looked under my bed finding my bag that was always used to pack shoes I pulled it out and put it on the bed moving past him to pack my shoes. He glanced at me a few times before standing up and touching my shoulders trying to stop me. "Don't go Hotch needs you."

I shrugged his hands off my shoulders and replied back in a calm voice, "Agent Hotchner doesn't need anyone, but his brother and son. Plus I'm not related to him. He'll live without me he has been for 4 years."

Before I turned and started packing again. He quickly turned me around and kissed me. I tried pushing him away, but he pulled me closer. So I just gave in and decided not to respond to the kiss. He pulled away when he realised I wasn't going to respond. As he pulled away I got out of his grasp and stared at him shaking. I was so confused that I didn't know if I was shaking in anger, despair or because the room was freezing

He turned to walk away whilst I turned to continue packing, "Thank you Dr. Reid if it wasn't for you I wouldn't of realised how all men are the same." I sighed then and hung my head.

He turned around confused, "I'm sorry, but I don't understand." I just laughed at that, it wasn't my normal laugh it was a cold heartless laugh.

Seeing his confused face I replied using his words, "I think I love you. Would you go to dinner with me after this case?" I then sighed falling down onto my bed. "You didn't visit once. I could have died and you didn't care." He was about to interrupt me when I shouted, "You didn't care!" I then whispered quietly, "The one person I thought who cared after you was probably only trying to get into my pants." I then looked up with a determined expression, "I already had a broken heart and you tore it, but you know what's worst." When he gestured for me to continue I replied brokenly not seeing Derek at the door, "Agent Morgan finished the job for you he ripped it out and stepped on it." I put my head in my hands and whispered, "Just go will you. Please or are you wanting to take something else from me? Because I have nothing left, but my scars."

He walked out of the door before turning around and saying in a small broken voice, "I probably don't deserve it, but I hope one day you can forgive me." He then turned and walked out of the door.

I sniffled whispering back brokenly, "I've already forgiven you, but I'll never forgive Derek." I knew he didn't hear me, but I felt the need to explain myself somehow.

_**Boss's sister**_

I quickly threw in my last pair of shoes and zipped the bag up and held it whilst struggling with the suitcase. As I got to the bottom of the stairs the whole team was there including Aaron and Sean. Jack was probably still with Jess. I placed my suitcase and bag down looking at Sean.

Sean came over to me and Aaron stayed were he was refusing to give me one glance. Sean held my hand and desperately said, "Please don't go sis. We need you here."

I just shook my head at him in disbelieve, "You don't need me Sean. None of you do. You managed 4 years without me here and you did fine."

He pulled me in for a hug sighing, "Jack needs you here. What will we tell him that you just abandoned us? If you won't stay for us please stay for him."

I shook my head pulling away from him, "I don't want Jack to see me like this Sean. Look…" I paused sniffling with a few stray tears falling down my cheek, "I'm broken Sean. I just need time alone to get my feet back on the ground. I can't stay here with everyone giving me there pity. I just need a new place; a fresh start."

At that Sean looked around at Aaron shouting, "Aren't you at least going to stop her Aaron? She'll listen to you. She did last time."

Aaron didn't even spare me a glance he just coldly replied to Sean, "Let her leave. She won't listen to me after all it's not as though I'm her brother. I'm just a stranger."

At that I wiped away a few tears giving Sean a final hug I whispered to him, "Take care of them for me Sean yea. Aaron's just hurt now I said a lot of things I shouldn't have. Tell Jack I'm sorry." I paused then pulling away from his tight grip. I smiled sadly at him and started heading for the door.

I felt someone else grasp onto my left hand it was Derek. I frowned at him when he said in a strong soothing tone, "I didn't mean to hurt you and I'm sorry."

Before I could respond Sean shouted, "So you're the one who placed hickeys all over her neck. You son of a…" He didn't finish his sentence he went to lash out at Derek, but Rossi held him back.

Spence looked hurt for a moment knowing Derek had tried to take a chance with me. Derek carried on though not caring Sean was probably going to kill him once he got his hands on him. "I should have just told you I knew, but I didn't hoping that you'd trust me enough to tell me yourself. You didn't though you trusted Reid and told him everything, but you didn't whisper a word to me about it." He looked upset at the fact I didn't let him know about my past, but I opened up to Spence and told him everything.

Reid looked shocked at that and was staring at me. It was as though he was trying to figure out what all of this meant. Derek was staring at me I knew this because I gave him one glance before assessing everyone's reaction. Aaron was clenching his fists probably angry at the fact Spence hadn't realised I loved him enough to let him in on my past and the fact that Derek had placed hickeys all over my neck. Rossi looked equally shocked whilst holding onto Sean who had his eyes trained on both Spence and Derek looking ready to kill.

I sighed and pulled my hand out of his grasp I went over to Sean indicating with my eyes for Rossi to let him go. I held his hand making him look up into my face I whispered brokenly, "It's nothing Sean. Leave it don't even think about hurting any of them when I step out of this door. They played their childish games with me tossing me around not caring that I'm just a human being like them." I then paused wiping a stray tear off of my cheek. "Don't stoop to their level Sean. You're better than that."

Sean held onto me and gave me probably one of the longest hugs I'd ever had. He stroked my hair and pulled back looking into my eyes, "They hurt you though. All of them." He clenched his jaw and hissed out, "Including Aaron _our_ brother." He stressed the word _our _wanting to reach through to me.

I shook my head at Sean and sighed looking at Aaron's composed expression. "I'll be fine. I'll pull through I did it last time I can do it again." At that I looked at Sean. He was about to say something when I put my finger to his lip shaking my head at him, "I'm_ your_ sister Sean and I'm just as stubborn and hard headed as you are. I'll be fine." I smiled at him letting him know with that comment I refused to acknowledge Aaron as my brother.

Sean the sighed and put his hands around my neck he growled, "Morgan the bloody asshole. Look at what he did to your neck. Then Reid the only person you trusted turned out he already knew because of Aaron."

I gave Sean a sad smile and whispered, "Wounds on the outside heal Sean." I paused then pointing to my heart, "I'm just afraid that the wounds here will never heal. They'll remain as scars always reminding me of what happened." I sighed letting a few more tears escape I sniffled, "Just let me heal the best I can Sean. I don't want to have to worry about what you're going to do when I walk out of this door. Promise me you won't say or do anything hurtful when I leave."

Sean gave me a strained smile wiping away the tears he pulled me into another hug and whispered, "I'll try, but I can't promise."

I just laughed at that and mumbled, "You better try harder than you ever have before then." I sighed and pulled away giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'll miss you and Jack. Take care of him for me please." I gave a quick glance to Aaron letting Sean know I included Aaron in that. Even if I couldn't say it our loud at the moment Aaron was still my brother and I did love him just as much as I loved Sean.

I grabbed my suitcases refusing to let Sean help knowing I'd back out ; before I got out of the door though I heard Aaron say in a loud clear voice, "Step out of that door and I never want to see your face again."

The whole team and everyone gasped trying to reason with Aaron. Sean started arguing with him and called him all sorts of names. I just turned around and smiled at him sadly knowing he was only saying that to make me falter in my footsteps. He was probably hoping I'd go back inside. Everyone was shocked when I cleared my throat and replied sadly, "I promise never to so much as let my shadow graze your doorstep let alone me." Aaron's face fell and he turned the other way refusing to watch me walk out. I took a shaky breath looking around at Sean I whispered, "Take care of him for me yea?" Sean nodded his head seeing me looking at Aaron.

I quickly turned and walked out of the house trembling with every step I took. Feeling the cool air nip at my arms, I hauled my luggage into the boot and got in my car. Taking one last look at the house before driving away…

* * *

_**Don't worry guys this isn't the end. Also, what do you think of Derek now? So about the next chapter any ideas? I notice Spencer is abit insensitive, but i promise i'll make up for it in later Chapters. Sorry it took so long to upload my internet went down. I had to have a guy come in and fix it. Also, are my characters fitting their role? Thanks for being patient and please review thats what keeps me writing :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**One Year Later…**_

Mrs. Stocking came into the office walking hesitantly over to my desk. I looked up from my next lesson plan and smiled, "Yes Mrs. Stocking what can I do for you?"

She ran her hand through her hair letting me know how nervous she was, "I need to ask a favour." She hesitated again.

I gave her a reassuring smile, "Go on Liz you have me curious as to what has you in such a state." I was a teacher in a primary school. It was peaceful and kept me close to children reminding me of Jack every single day. I hadn't forgotten what had happened, but I was feeling much better than I had done a year ago. By the way back to the point Liz also known as Mrs. Stocking is the headmistress. Also, a close friend she has a daughter Sammy who is 16 years old and can be a difficult teenager.

I watched Liz settle down in her chair and smile, "Sammy won't talk to me. We had a bit of a fall out and you know how she gets when she's upset." I nodded my head indicting I was listening. "Well she keeps coming home late and I know she's at the dance studio, but I don't want to go dragging her home because it's the place she goes to think."

I smiled knowing what was coming next I said, "Of course I will Liz." She looked confused so I carried on, "You were going to ask me to check on her and see if she's alright for you and I will. However, I can't tell you anything she doesn't want me telling you, but I'll do my best to help her resolve any problems. After all I did introduce her to dance to get her mind off of things."

Liz sighed in relieve getting up onto her feet, "You're a life saver. Why couldn't I have met you sooner?"

I just laughed at that and replied, "Don't forget we need to be at _Moonlight. _It's George's birthday and we are throwing a surprise for him."

Liz smiled saying in an amused voice, "I thought he didn't want a party. Plus a surprise party at his own bar? I'm not sure; he'll kill me for not telling him."

I grinned, "Nonsense, it's George he wouldn't hurt a fly or me because I'm just like his sister" I smiled at that then continued, "Be there at 11:00pm and I promise I'll bring Sammy along with me."

She chuckled walking away muttering, "I don't know why I let you convince me into doing these things."

I laughed at that shouting back, "Because you love me Liz." By the way I guess your wondering who George is aren't you. Well I met him the day I left Aaron's place. I was a complete mess. It was his birthday and he decided to sit with me whilst I wallowed in my misery. Technically he didn't sit because he was the bartender and owner of the place serving me drinks. I told him everything and he gave me a reassuring smile and helped me move on. Before you question me everything means _everything._ I stayed at his apartment taking up his guest room for a month before I felt ready to move on. When Liz gave me a job I was ecstatic and ran to the George's place letting him know. From the day I met George he had become my temporary brother for all intents and purpose. We always joked around with people introducing ourselves as brother and sister.

_**Boss's sister**_

_**8:00pm**_

_**At the Behavioral Analysis Unit**_

Back at the BAU another case had been solved, however all the team members seemed to be a little bit distracted. Until Garcia came rushing into the room excited about something, "Who's the greatest technical goddess?"

Derek sighed looking up, "It depends on what you have for us baby girl." He still flirted a lot, however something was always missing in his tone of voice.

Garcia just grinned deciding on not telling them she had found Sharon. She already called Sean arranging plans to go to _Moonlight _for a few drinks to celebrate the case they'd all been working on because as soon as Sean's sister left he joined the BAU whilst working cases and trying to find Sharon. He failed miserably, but Garcia finally managed after a year of hacking into systems tracking her down. "Well there's this great bar called _Moonlight _they do karaoke and what not. I thought maybe we could gather the team and go have a fun night hot stuff."

Derek just gave her a look, "I'm not going to get out of this am I baby girl?" It was clear he wasn't interested in bars or girls anymore.

Garcia sighed and called the team members into the meeting area. "We are all going out to a bar called _Moonlight _it's a massive bar and has just recently opened up in our area_." _Everyone started to get up making excuses until Garcia shouted out, "We will all be going none of you have an option understood."

Aaron just nodded his head treating it as a business deal, "Well guys we might as well we haven't been to a bar in ages to celebrate a successful case."

Everyone just nodded their heads shocked that Aaron had actually agreed. He hadn't been himself in a while he spent most days at work and left at unusual hours in the morning leaving Sean to look after Jack until he got home.

Spencer quickly butted in with, "_Moonlight? _I've heard of that place before from a friend. Apparently they've just recently become really popular because a few months ago they started to introduce karaoke and dance."

Emily gave Spencer a concerned look, "You okay Reid? It's not like you to say a few instead of being precise."

Spence gave her a confused look and replied back in his matter of fact tone, "Well to be precise 8 months." He paused and directed this at Emily, "I was just trying to socialize more by using less of my facts."

Emily gave Derek a look and they both sniggered, "Clearly that approach doesn't work for you Reid."

JJ and Rossi both asked at the same time, "What time we meeting up then?"

Garcia excitedly butted in with, "Oh 10:00pm, don't be late it's the managers birthday and he is quite a popular person so if I'm right it'll be like hell trying to get into that place." She gave a wink and headed for the door shouting behind her, "Oracle out."

_**Boss's Sister**_

_**10:00pm**_

The whole BAU had managed to get into the bar and had already ordered there first drinks. Garcia then replied whilst looking at the manager, "For a popular guy he's trying to keep him birthday very discreet. Not one person ahs said happy birthday to him. Poor guy, what do you think hot stuff?" She said referring to Derek.

Derek looked at the person Garcia was referring to, "He probably doesn't like the attention. I mean look at him he's content with working today and hasn't said a word to anyone. He seems a bit worried if you ask me."

Aaron looked over at the bartender/owner. "He keeps glancing at the door he's waiting on someone probably staff or someone close to him."

Emily and JJ both got up, "Where off to dance and I thought you guys said a fun night out. That means no profiling."

Garcia laughed at that, "She sure got that right." She started to head to the dance floor too, "See you later Hot stuff."

Reid had disappeared to another table talking to a woman and a man showing them his card tricks whilst Rossi had gone to get the drinks. So far this new bar was growing on the group.

_**Boss's sister**_

_**10:30pm**_

_**Dance studio…**_

As I walked in I saw Sammy on stage laying down reminding me of myself. I walked over when I heard her humming softly. As I got closer I saw tears running down her cheeks. I slowly sat down next to her watching her waiting for her to look at me. Knowing that she knew I was there, but was confused as to if she should talk her problem out or ignore me.

I sighed knowing I have to make the first move I held her hand and she looked at me, "Who's the guy?" I asked her knowingly.

She looked confused and freed her hand wiping away the tears, "No one… I mean… I..." She took a breath and whispered, "How did you know?"

I laughed slowly and wiped the rest of her tears away and said in a soothing voice, "You're lying on the floor in the one place that helps you feel better and you're crying." I then said smiling sadly, "You're just like me. I've been here before completely broken and one person came to me letting me know I wasn't alone." I gave her a hug stroking her hair, "Tell me about what happened when ever you're ready, but for now just make sure you know you have you mother, George and I who are concerned about you sweetie."

Sammy nodded and said in a tearful voice, "I really like him. He was so sweet and he's my dance partner. Whenever we dance I…" she choked up and started to sob.

I hugged her slightly tighter and whispered, "You can't take your eyes off of him. You feel like everything alright because he's there holding you in his arms. Protecting you, leading you and as long as he keeps leading you'll never loose your way." I sighed and wiped her tears demanding in a soft but firm voice, "What happened?"

Sammy looked up into my eyes, "He doesn't like me. I thought he did just whenever he looks at me he has this look his eyes. Like it's just me and him in a room and now he…" She paused sobbing, "He hates me he asked for a new dance partner said I wasn't experienced enough for him. All I wanted was for him to notice me and when he did he decided I'm not good enough."

I shook my head and made her look into my eyes, "Never, ever say your not good enough. Do you understand Sammy? He was stupid the truth is he isn't worth it. He wasn't the right guy, but I promise you'll find the most perfect guy who respects you and makes you feel a hundred times better than anyone has ever made you feel. The best bit will be he'll love you and only you no matter what."

Sammy smiled through her tears and whispered, "Thanks Sharon. You always know what to say."

I grinned getting up and said, "I have George's cake in my car with candles and a lighter. As well as a dress for you to change into with a pair of heels, shall we both change."

Sammy laughed at how excited I seemed and grinned pulling me along, "Let's get going then. First stop dressing room then we can go to the bar."

I laughed and said, "We have to be there at 11:00pm not a moment earlier or later and you'll have to turn off the entire lights okay."

Sammy giggled nodding her head, "Stop stressing already. We've been over this a hundred times."

I smiled and said, "I just want everything to be perfect for George he's like my brother and he deserves the best. I ruined his birthday for him last year hopefully I can make up for it."

_**Boss's sister**_

_**10:55pm**_

The BAU were all sat around their table drinking again and joking around finally loosening up a little. Little did they know Sharon was just outside with Sammy getting ready to enter.

_**10:58pm**_

Sammy and I were inside the waiting area before you go into the bar getting Georges cake ready. I knew that John a new bartender that helped George out was keeping George at the bar so I knew were to head off to. I was wearing my red glitter halter dress that came just above my knees with my red strappy heels. My dark brown hair was curled and came just above my elbow.

Sammy was wearing a pink off shoulder dress that came up to her knees and was wearing my pink heels that I lent her. Her blonder hair was straightened and half was clipped back with my pink butterfly clip.

_**10:59pm**_

We quickly put the candles on the came and light them up. I knew that my new dance partner Dave and the rest of our dance class were out waiting because we had organized a new dance routine to the song _Mercy by Duffy. _It was the first song I heard when I met George and he had made a few comment on that song so I decided to choreograph a dance with my new team.

Sammy ran to turn off the lights I then saw some of the spotlights get turned off as well. I heard George's voice calling to John to check on the lights. I grinned knowing John was just standing there.

_**11:00pm**_

"Now," I whispered urgently to Sammy. She ran over and opened the door the music started to play and a spotlight came on to me holding the cake with the candles on it. I grinned with Sammy by my side singing, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you." At this point everyone in my dance class joined in. I got to the table by then and placed the cake in front of him and went over to his side. "Happy birthday, dear George. Happy birthday to you." Everyone cheered and George looked uncomfortable, but smiled anyway and blew out the candles as I cheered and the dance class made a mess with party poppers and silly string. I laughed along and cut a slice of cake for him. "Birthday boy gets the first piece."

George started to eat the cake and mumbled between bites, "You just couldn't resist holding a party could you. Who planned this was it you Sharon?"

I laughed out loud and said in a mischievous tone, "Would I do that to you George my dear sweet brother. I know how much you hate parties." He just shook his head at me I laughed and then said in a serious tone of voice, "I'm making up for last year. You spent your birthday with someone who felt miserable. You deserved a nice birthday and these guys were too afraid to hold one for you because of how scary you are."

Everyone burst out laughing at that and I grinned. Dave then replied, "You'll love the next bit of the night."

George looked confused, but before he could say anything Jim the DJ called us up on stage I dragged Sammy along with us because she rehearsed with us. Liz was near George grinning whilst watching me and her daughter. Sammy and I both said through the microphone, "This is for you George." I laughed and then said in a teasing voice, "After all what was it you said about this song George?"

I paused and the rest of my dance class shouted out "She told you it would come back to bite you in the arse."

At that Sammy and I burst out laughing and I cleared the confusion for the rest of the audience, "You see ladies and gentleman I was upset this time last year and I was at one of his bars getting drunk. I guess you could say I was drowning away my misery and George who soon became a brother to me. Danced to this very song to cheer me up," I giggled some more, "He wasn't even drunk and he asked me in the most serious tone of voice after finishing his dance." I paused grinning looking at George turn red, "Bet that's not a sight you see every day is it?"

I laughed and heard George shout out embarrassed, "You promised to keep that a secret."

I laughed and continued, "I realised I never answered your question so here's my answer." I winked at him and said to him, "Oh what a sight it was brother dearest."

I gave Jim the microphone back and watched as the audience was in hysterics and George was embarrassed. I turned to Dave and said, "Ready." He nodded so I gave Jim thumbs up before beginning our dance. I pointed to George and sang the first line, "I love you. But I've got to stay true." Then I let Dave lead me into my next moves and smiled as we nailed each move. I sang the whole song throughout and George seemed shocked that I could sing and at the end we all joined in and went "yea, yea, YEA."

Dave spun me in a circle and the rest of our dance class high fived each other as I laughed. I walked over to George and gave him a hug, "Happy birthday."

He smiled and said in a firm tone of voice, "You scared the hell out of me. I thought you left ask John I never took my eyes away from the entrance."

I grinned and stepped back spinning in a circle giggling, "I'm right here George and I'm not going anywhere." I laughed some more and forced George onto the dance floor for a dance. We danced to the most outrageous songs like the cha-cha slide and Macarena. By the end of it I went off of the dance floor and headed over to John making it clear to George that he wasn't allowed to work today.

As I made my way over I bumped into someone and looked up, "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was…" I stopped my sentence when I saw Aaron staring at me with his intense gaze. The smile on my face was wiped away and I just stood dumbstruck not knowing what to do.

Before either of us could say a word Liz came up behind me giving me a hug I turned around and forced a smile at Liz, "Oh that was just brilliant Sharon. The look on George's face you know what even though you aren't related you could have fooled me. For a second there I really though you and George were brother and sister." I gave Liz a hug slightly shaking because I could feel Aaron staring at me burning a hole straight through me. "You okay your shaking? You're not cold are you?"

I shook my head and pulled away joking with her, "Your mother instinct never goes away does it?"

She just smiled and patted my arm, "Speaking of mother instincts where's Sammy gone?"

I looked around and saw her on the dance floor I laughed at George's ridiculous dance moves I pointed towards George, "Over there look. She's trying to teach George how to dance."

Liz laughed and then saw Aaron still stood behind me, "Oh, I'm so sorry how rude of me who's this Sharon?" She said pointing to Aaron.

I followed her gaze and frowned before plastering on another fake smile, "Liz meet Agent Hotchner. Agent Hotchner meet Liz."

Liz extended her hand and said, "He's quite handsome I didn't know you had a boyfriend. You sure do have a good eye when looking for a man though."

My face turned into disgust Aaron and I both shouted, "Were not dating!" Liz jumped back and before she could say anything I quickly replied, "Hey Liz how about you go check up on Sammy? Make sure she's doing alright."

Liz nodded and before she went she gave me another hug and kissed my cheek, "You're a life saver Sharon seriously. I'm glad I met you if I hadn't who'd help me look after Sammy. Thank you so much."

I gave her a small smile and nodded my head mumbling, "No problem Liz." As soon as she left I turned back to Aaron remembering his last words from a year ago.

I sighed and started making my way past him to the bar not before stopping in front of him and saying, "I'm sorry you had to see my face again Agent Hotchner." I quickly made my way past him and to the bar area refusing to glance back or search to see if the rest of the team was here. I took a huge breath calming myself before turning to John and plastering on a smile, "Need help?"

John laughed and said, "Is it that obvious?" I giggled and shook my head no. John just shook in laughter and gave me a few of his orders to fill.

John and I were working in a perfect rhythm with each other and made light hearted conversation. I found out John was studying and had only come here to earn a bit of spare cash for his student accommodation. We both laughed and joked. I refused to let Aaron make me feel miserable even if my heart was aching again I was determined to make sure George had the best birthday ever. I just hope he doesn't bump into them guys because I told him everyone's names. I stretched my back after bending over to pick up a few glasses. My back felt a bit sore because I'd been leaning awkwardly on my desk at school and I'd over worked myself in dance rehearsals. I yawned and looked over at the dance floor smiling when I saw George laughing and joking with a few friends whilst dancing.

John looked over concerned, "Sore back?" I stared at the dance floor for a while lost in thought before it registered in my mind John said something to me.

I stretched my back one last time and smiled, "Yep, I guess that's what I get for sitting awkwardly on a chair at school as well as dancing ridiculous hours during the night."

John laughed at that, "If you want I could take over for a bit." I grinned at that and made my way over to another guy who'd come to order drinks, "And miss out on the gay guys calling you cutie pie?" He laughed at that turning red. I grinned and said, "Sorry John, but I'm staying right here until I get dragged away."

John said in an embarrassed voice, "I could arrange that." I laughed and took the guys order. He had ordered ten drinks so I had to go to his table.

I took the tray carrying it over to his table. Unfortunately for me his table was behind Aaron's. The whole team was staring at me; Derek stood up and started to make his way over to me. Whilst Spence sat there staring at me.

I quickly went to the table behind them gave out drinks and started to walk away when one guy grabbed my arm. I sighed turning around, "You really don't want to do that sir."

He stood up and put his arm around me caressing my back, "Hush, wouldn't want to loose your job now would you."

I then said in a harsh voice, "Let go of me now or else I swear I'll break that arm." He just laughed and tried to pull me tighter against him.

He taunted, "Looks like we have a wildcat here guys." I just shook my head at him as he tried to get me closer to him.

I then hissed out, "Don't say I didn't warn you." I stepped on his foot with my heel and lifted my knee up to his groin and walked away. The yelling from the table got Jim to turn off the music and everyone started to look at me and that guy. I quickly pushed past Derek with a scowl on my face and said in a harsh voice, "Men always thinking with their bloody dicks."

As I past the Aaron's table I saw Sean getting up ready to lash out at the guy. Whilst ignoring the outrageous looks I got from the rest of the team. I held onto Sean's hand and gave him a hug, "I've missed you and I'm glad you taught me how to defend myself now."

Sean relaxed at that and smiled hugging me back, "I've missed you too sis." He then sighed and asked desperately, "Will you come back home now please? If not for me for Jack."

I gave him a sad smile and pulled away from the hug, "I'm happy here Sean." I paused when I saw Sammy running up to me. "There are so many people I have to introduce you to. The girl running up to us is Sammy my best friend/Boss's daughter."

Sammy ran up to me and hugged me then said in an impressed tone of voice, "You have got to teach me that." I suddenly burst out into laughter and looked behind at the guy.

I then said in a shocked voice and slightly concerned, "I hope I didn't hurt him too bad." I then paused looking at George.

He looked confused, but then quickly came over to me checking to see if I was fine, "I swear to god the bloody pricks. They didn't hurt you did they."

I shook my head no and mumbled out slightly embarrassed that Aaron's whole team were listening in, "No I'm fine seriously. I don't think he is though."

George looked ready to murder and was about to walk past me to get to the guy, I quickly held him back shaking my head no, "At least let me kick the asshole out of my bar. How dare he even think of touching you sis."

I smiled at him and said in a softer tone of voice, "Leave it George, I guarantee you he'll be gone as soon as he finishes his drink."

Everyone started to walk away then and continue to dance. I stopped George though, he looked at me asking, "You okay?" Finally noticing I was shaking a little.

I then cleared my throat and said, "George I need to introduce you to someone." He realised I avoided his question and nodded his head in understanding. I looked at Sean and George also looked at him.

George then said in a deadly voice standing in front of him, "He didn't do anything to you did he because I swear I'll kick his ass."

I pulled George back by his arm, "George this is Sean my brother." George looked at him and smiled nodding his head then frowned looking over at the rest of the team.

George replied angrily, "So I guess three of theses guys are Aaron, Derek and Spence?"

I gulped and looked at George nodding my head, "Yea, but don't for a second think I'm telling you who's who."

George glared at all of them angrily including Rossi. Aaron stood up meeting his glare as did Derek then Spencer got up as well.

George said in a demanding voice pointing at them, "You three lets settle this outside." They started to move out and I stood staring at them horrified.

Before saying, "Oh crap." Sean laughed and watched them walk out. I shoved his shoulder and shouted, "At least bloody stop them."

Sean shook his head no and said in a serious tone of voice, "You stopped me from hurting them, so I'll let George do what I've wanted to do for a year."

I went out after George and saw him staring the three men down shouting at them, "Do you have any idea how she spent the last year. Just as she settles down you guys have to return and ruin it all for her."

I stood there shaking because of the cool air. I went up to George and put a hand on his arm. I then said in a calm voice, "George, We talked about this before violence solves nothing."

George turned to me then glared back at the three, "Oh and they break you down and leave you in a pub with no place to go all alone at god knows what hour in the morning and that's acceptable? You were bloody broken. I barely got a smile out of you until Eight months when you finally did settle down and get a job then theses idiot return. What the hell do they want?"

I slowly felt my resolve slipping away and I started to shake and held myself together my putting my arms around myself. I whispered desperately, "George please, it's your birthday lets just go back inside and forget we ever saw then yea?"

Aaron moved forward and looked at me with a slightly vulnerable look in his eyes, "You never even turned back around. Not once I waited thinking you'd come back, but you didn't."

I turned my head and looked back at him wrapping my arms tighter around me I whispered back, "You said you never wanted to see my face again."

At that he angrily replied, "I didn't mean a single word of it. Blood hell Sharon you didn't even give me a chance to explain."

I yelled at him, "Don't you dare cuss at me Aaron. You didn't even notice your stupid agents were making moves on me using my own insecurities to get closer to me."

George took the hint that I needed to have talk with them alone and headed of inside as he got to the door he threatened them, "You better not hurt her anymore than you have done or I'll hunt you down."

I looked at the floor and replied in tears still talking to Aaron, "You promised me and then you went ahead and broke my promise." I took a deep breath shivering more feeling cold, "Why did you tell them all?" I shivered more and Aaron took off his jacket putting it around me. I looked into Aaron's eyes and then whispered, "You know what the worst part was?" Aaron waited for me to continue and I slowly sank to the floor as I said, "I thought Spence loved me heck I thought I loved him only after being with him for four days and I told him everything. I trusted him, but you already told him everything and then he didn't visit when I was in the hospital. Also, when he came to my room to convince me to stay it was for your sake not for him. For all he cared I could have left. Then Derek at his place…" I trailed off and looked into Aaron's eyes knowing he was furious with both Spence and Derek. "I couldn't do it Aaron."

Aaron held onto me as I cried into his chest. He held me tight and whispered desperately in my ear, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said a word, but with the case going on they had to know. Just please come back home. Jack misses you and Sean's given up being a chef and has joined the BAU permanently."

At that I sniffled and pulled away looking at him, "You didn't give him a gun did you. I mean with that temper of his I wouldn't trust him with a gun."

Aaron chuckled at that pulling me in for another hug he whispered, "I miss you. There wasn't a day that passed that I felt like and idiot for not stopping you. I got Garcia tracking you, but it took her ages to find you. I know that why she forced us to have a night out in this bar. She finally found you." He paused pulling me away holding me at arms length wiping away my tears, "Please come home?"

I shook my head at him, "I shouldn't have said those awful things. You're nothing like dad." I gave him another hug, "I'm so stupid Aaron I said all those horrible things to hurt you. At the time I thought maybe if I could make you feel like I did that somehow everything would be better. I was wrong though and I'm sorry."

Aaron just held me and rubbed my back comforting me like he used to when we were little. He just stayed quiet knowing that that was all I needed. After I calmed down enough I stood up and gave Aaron his jacket back and started to walk back inside. Aaron stopped me by saying, "When are you coming home then?"

I just laughed at that wiping a stray tear away. I ignored Derek and Spence replying in a soft voice, "Come on Aaron I've got so many people I need to introduce you to."

Aaron realised I was ignoring his agents and refused to talk to them yet so he followed me inside. I quickly glanced around the bar and dragged him over to John and George. Aaron said in a calm voice, "You're going to have to talk to them eventually."

I sighed and looked back at him saying, "I will just give me a few minutes to myself. I'm just confused and need to think before I even talk to any of them."

Aaron nodded his head in understanding and followed me. John looked relieved to see me whilst George sat drinking a bottle of whiskey opposite him. I frowned and John said, "He won't stop drinking. As soon as he came in he grabbed a bottle and started to drink."

I frowned and went over to George I sat beside him and pulled the bottle out of his hand wrinkling my nose in disgust. Aaron had a smile on his face and just watched as I said, "You don't even like whiskey."

George laughed at that saying, "I drink whatever I can get my hands on when I'm worried."

I smiled and pulled Aaron down on a seat beside me, "George this is my brother Aaron." I smiled and turned to Aaron, "Aaron this is my best friend/ brother." I then got up and said to George, "I'm going to let you talk whilst I go and find Liz. That means no drinking whiskey George and no threatening each other." I smiled and walked off joining Liz.

"Hi Sharon, I thought I lost you for a second then." She gave me an enquiring look whilst staring at Aaron. She then grinned, "Your brother? Oh he does look handsome."

I laughed at that comment and pulled Liz over to the side sitting at an abandoned table, "Yes he's my brother and no I don't want to know how you plan on sinking your claws into him."

She giggled and said excitedly, "Oh, but look at him he'd so delicious and those dimples. You know what I bet he could keep me up all night moaning for…"

I quickly threw my hands over my ear and cried out, "Oh my god. Liz he's my brother I don't want to hear you romanticizing about having him in your bed."

She pouted at me and frowned, "Not fair. I'd listen to you if you romanticized about someone."

I laughed at that and said, "Liz if you want to make a move of my brother feel free, but I do not want to know any details."

Liz looked behind me and quickly smiled making me turn around. I turned and saw Derek smiling at Liz. He said in a smooth voice, "Mind if I sit down with you two lovely ladies."

Before I could say no Liz nodded her head saying, "Sure we have plenty of room." I rolled my eyes trust her to start flirting.

I started to get up saying, "Well Liz I best help John he looks like he's struggling and…"

Before I could finish the sentence Derek sat down putting a hand on my arm pulling me back into my seat, "I'm sure John can manage by himself sweetheart."

I gave him a glare and sat back down giving Liz an annoyed glance. I then decided to ignore him and talk to Liz, "So Liz, have you been on any dates recently?"

Liz looked confused for a second, but answered my question anyway sighing, "The one date I had was canceled."

I frowned at her seeing her look distraught. Derek sat and listened whilst we talked amongst each other. He casually draped his arm around my chair making me lean forward to avoid him touching me. That didn't stop him though because he caressed my back with his fingers. I shivered and saw Derek smirk at my reaction. I gave him another glare and turned to Liz, "Why did you cancel? He seemed like a nice guy and it took you ages to work up the courage to even talk to him."

She glanced at the dance floor looking at Sammy saying sadly, "Sammy got into an argument with me when he was at the door. She said I couldn't replace her dad. She refuses to talk to me about anything and I just cancelled on him."

Derek adjusted in his seat more rubbing his leg against mine making me tense up. I leaned further forward holding on to her hand, "Hey Liz, don't worry about it she's just getting use to the fact that he's not around anymore. Give her some time let her figure things out for herself."

Liz smiled and nodded her head. Derek quickly got up then as the song _'Don't stop the music'_ started to play and said, "Will you dance with me?"

I turned my head the other way ignoring him, but Liz kicked me under the table signaling with her head for me to get up. I glared at them and got up slowly and headed to the dance floor with Derek behind me.

As soon as we got onto the dance floor I started to dance glaring at him as he followed. Dave saw how uncomfortable I looked and made his way over about to interrupt, but Derek pulled me closer whilst glaring at Dave making him back off. I turned my head away from Derek waiting for the song to be over, but Derek held onto my hands putting them around his neck whilst his rested low on my hips. I looked at him and glared leaning closer to his ear I blew on it by accident and felt him shudder and pull me closer. I moaned when I was pushed up against his muscular body I blushed and said in a breathless voice against his ear, "Why won't you leave me alone?"

He slowly ran his hands up along my body and looked into my eyes saying, "I need you and I felt something when I spent that time in the hospital with you. I know you felt it too otherwise you wouldn't have let me kiss you and I wanted to apologise if I made you feel uncomfortable or as though I was using you."

I took a step back allowing me space to process what he just said. I shook my head, "Why?" He looked confused so I quickly rephrased the question, "Why are you doing this Derek? You're making me feel confused all over again. I like Spencer, but when I'm with you I just don't know what happens. There's something there, but I don't know if I want to know what it is."

Derek made me look into his eyes, "Just give me a chance please. I'm asking for one date and if you don't like me then I promise we can go back to being just friends."

I stepped out of Derek's grasp and turned the other way starting to walk away, but Derek grasped my wrist and pulled me back into his chest. He nibbled my ear and blew on it making me shiver he then whispered, "One chance that's all I'm asking for."

I pulled away from him and shook my head no and said in a determined voice, "I can't Derek. I'm sorry." I quickly made my way through the crowd and ran into Sean I gasped and looked up at him holding my hand to my chest. I said in a startled tone, "Sean you scared me."

Sean looked behind me and saw Derek he said in a strained voice. "Is he bothering you? I can sort him out if he is."

I shook my head and replied quickly, "No, he's not. By the way I wanted you to meet George he's over there talking to Aaron. I'll be right back I just need to find someone."

I ran past Sean and Derek looking for Sammy. What I saw shocked me because she was sat next to Spence laughing at his magic tricks. I took a calming breath and walked over sitting next to Sammy. I looked at the bar area where Aaron nodded his head. I sighed and looked down saying in a small voice, "We need to talk, Spence."

Spencer looked up and froze for a second before nodding his head. I sighed and took Sammy's hand in mine. I smiled at her and pointed over at Aaron, "How about you go over there and meet my brother?"

Sammy looked up at me then glanced at Spencer she moved closer to me and whispered, "He's really nice and if I was you I'd take him before someone else down." She paused and looked at my shocked face she quickly whispered, "I know he was the one you were talking about in the dance studio please give him a chance. He didn't mean to break your heart."

I blushed and looked over at Liz and started laughed. I turned to Sammy and said to her in a conspiring voice, "How about you take your mum over to meet my brother? He's a great guy and your mum's been looking at him for awhile now."

Sammy grinned and nodded standing up she looked at Spencer and said in a threatening voice, "Hurt her and your going to have to answer to me, my mum, George and our whole dance class." She then smiled and ran over to her mum.

I rubbed my arms feeling uncomfortable sat across Spencer with him staring at me. I sighed and looked up at him when he said, "What do we need to talk about?"

I gave him a confused look and then said in an agitated voice, "Oh I don't know Spence maybe about how you broke my heart or why you never visited, and why you didn't stop me from leaving by saying you needed me." I then paused feeling a stray tear run down my cheek I closed my eyes, "Or if you still love me like I love you." I opened my eyes and said in a soft voice, "Take your pick Spence."

When he didn't respond for a few minutes I shifted nervously in my seat. He then turned to me and said, "I don't love you. Derek does though maybe you should go out with him."

I got up and fisted my hands together shouting at him, "I know you love me Spence the way you look at me. Why are you doing this?" At that the music stopped and everyone looked at us.

Spencer got up as well and pointed at Derek he said in a calm voice, "I told you I don't love you. I never did. It's Derek who loves you. I'm seeing someone."

At that comment I shut my eyes and heard the silence ringing out in the room. I opened them up and turned my head away from him. I held my head high and walked away from the table to the bar picking up a shot glass and a bottle of tequila I turned to Jim, "We need some music the party hasn't finished." I chocked up on the last word. Jim took the hint and started some music. Dave quickly escorted most people to the dance floor and I poured myself a shot of tequila and before I could drink it Aaron took it away from me. I glared at him and smiled when I saw four guys taking shots of tequila. I took two away from them and before I could down them Liz took them off of me returning them to the guys. I scowled and said, "I'm an adult I should be allowed to drink whenever I want to.

Aaron and Liz both gave me a concerned look before Aaron said, "He didn't mean it you know."

Liz nodded her head agreeing, "Yea Sharon he didn't mean it. You should have seen his face when you turned away and walked.

I smiled saying in a fake cheerful voice, "It doesn't matter he's just like most men I should have known better."I stared at the dance floor for awhile just looking around at people dancing.

Aaron sighed and walked over to Spencer leaving me with Liz. I sighed and put my head on the bar table. Liz stoked my hair and made me turn to stare at her, "Hey don't beat yourself up about it. He's just confused he'll come around."

I got up and said in a deadly tone, "He's been confused for a year heck I was confused. Look at me Liz 24 years old a virgin and I fell in love with a genius who won't admit he loves me back."

I got up and made my way to the dance floor I gave George a hug and said a final goodbye to him and my dance class. I gave Sammy a massive hug and smiled, "Take care of your mum for me. I think her mother instincts are on over load."

Sammy laughed nodding her head. I gave her another hug more to keep myself from falling apart than her. I quickly ran over to Sean nudging past Derek. "I'm tired Sean and I'm going to my apartment. If you need a place to stay ask Garcia for my address I'm sure she has it with all her hacking."

Sean gave me a strained smile and hugged me saying, "He's an asshole he doesn't deserve your love."

I frowned at Sean and said back, "Maybe it's me Sean. Maybe I just don't deserve anyone's love." Sean was going to interrupt, but I shook my head, "I'm tired and I just want to go home to my own bed and sleep."

Sean let me give Rossi an awkward hug saying goodbye. I gave Emily and JJ quick hugs moving onto Penelope. I laughed at her, "Enjoy finding me? I told you I could keep off records I could have kept it up, but George mentioned my name on that stupid advert of his."

Penelope laughed and said, "Well you can never run away from the goddess of all knowing can you?"

I smiled and hugged her, "Guess you found my apartment too you sneaky computer hacker." I stuck my tongue out at her. "Feel free to visit me and if you don't give me one visit I'll hunt you down." I gave her a wink and said a quick good bye before walking off completely ignoring Derek.

I saw Aaron still talking to Spence I sighed and got Aarons attention by tapping his shoulder, "I'm going home Aaron."

Aaron got up and said in a serious tone of voice, "Reid wants to talk to you." I frowned at Aaron and shook my head.

Feeling slightly annoyed I said in a biting tone, "He said all he wanted to say now I'm exhausted and would really like to go home to my lovely warm bed." I gave Aaron a hug and said, "Bye. Aaron, Penelope knows where I live and if you need a place to stay feel free to come over." I went through my purse and handed him a spare key. "See you soon Aaron." I said in a knowing voice. He'd come and stay at my apartment because he'd feel the need to protect me now that he's found me again.

I walked out and made my way to my apartment hoping that Aaron wouldn't bring Spencer with him instead of Sean. Knowing Aaron he'd probably force both Derek and Spencer to come and apologise. I just hope he had enough sense not to bring them over today…

* * *

_**Hey guys do you like? I'm slightly disappointed only one review. I need your opinion for the next chapter shall I have her get kidnapped or have Spencer visit? Please review if you don't I won't be able to update the story because I'm confused now and want your opinion. I won't update until i get atleast 4 reviews. Thank you.**_

**_Also, Thanks _**_redblackroses23 **and a part of me was tempted to let Sean break free of Rossi so he could beat up Derek and possibly knock some sense into Spencer. Do you like the length of this Chapter or do you want longer/shorter?**_


	13. Chapter 13

I managed to get into my apartment without Aaron or any of his team following me which was a relieve. As I got into my apartment I locked the door behind me and quickly went into my room to change. I threw on a pair of black shorts and a red tank top. I lay my dress on a chair and brushed my hair making the curls in my hair to fall loose. I sighed in content making my way over to the bathroom to brush my teeth before I went to bed.

After a thorough 15 minutes in the bathroom to myself I opened the door and looked around confused. The lights were off and I knew I left them on the worst part was the light switch was on the other side of the apartment. I had a bad feeling about this and looked around praying I brought my phone into the bathroom so I could call Aaron when I realised I left it on my bedside table I cursed under my breath.

Before I could take a step out of the door or even shut the door I heard a smash coming from the kitchen. I then remembered the time Dave tried to scare me with the rest of our class and he accidently smashed a flower pot. I blew out a breath of relief thinking it was him I shouted out, "Seriously Dave it's 2:00am and your trying to scare me yet again? Well it's not working. I'm tired so just go home will you?"

As I made my way closer to the kitchen I felt a hand reach out and roughly grab me throwing a cloth over my face I squirmed and shouted realising that it defiantly wasn't Dave. As I took a breath in I started to feel dizzy and before I could fall unconscious I struggled grabbing a glass from the counter and smashing it against the guys head. He released me and shouted in pain, "You just wait and see what I do to you now."

I ran away heading for my room, but the guy pushed me onto the bed pinning me down he forced the cloth over my mouth as I struggled and fell unconscious.

_**Boss's Sister**_

Aaron and Sean had headed over to Sharon's apartment along with Spencer and Derek. Whereas Garcia, Emily and JJ had taken up Liz's offer and decided to stay at her house. As they reached the apartment Aaron realised there was a note pinned to the door and he picked it up.

_You have two days to find your sister._

_I promise to keep you updated._

_My brother would have wanted that_

_And who am I to disrespect his last wish?_

_Tick-tock Agent your sister's running out of time._

Aaron quickly gave Sean the letter and ran into the apartment seeing the mess. He ran from one room to another and shouted, "Everyone office now!"

Spencer looked heartbroken and Derek was pissed off. Sean was getting everyone to focus including Aaron who was pacing. "Would you stop with the fucking pacing Aaron we have two days to find our sister whilst some bastard has her and could be doing god knows what to her."

Aaron lost it and shouted, "He so much as touches her I'll bloody kill him myself." He then sat down in defeat his head in his hands, "I shouldn't have let her walk home alone."

Derek looked up and reassured him, "Hotch man you couldn't have known that this would happen. Heck I wouldn't' suspect anyone would do this."

Spencer then spoke up, "I promise to keep you updated." Everyone looked at him and Aaron motioned for him to continue. He cleared his throat and said, "He hasn't update us yet maybe he has a live feed of her."

Aaron looked up at Garcia. Before he could say anything Garcia said, "I'll try to find all the live feeds being played at the moment." She quickly went out of the room towards the computer room to work a little magic.

_**Boss's sister**_

I woke up with my hands handcuffed to a bed. I looked around feeling terrified. I tried to find any escape roots, but came up blank I screamed in frustration and heard the door open.

"Oh you're awake. We are going to have so much _fun_." He spat the word fun out making me flinch and curl up into myself.

I whispered back in a desperate voice, "What do you want? Why are you doing this to me?"

He chuckled and replied in a harsh voice, "All will be revealed in time."

I pulled against the handcuffs and shouted in his face, "Let me go now. Someone will come to save me."

He laughed and slapped me across the face. The impact of the hit had my face fall to the side. He then caressed my leg, "Oh I'm going to have so much fun breaking you piece by piece." I flinched under his touch and stayed quiet realising that he'd only hit me worse if I talked. He caressed my face placing a kiss on my cheek making me kick out. He laughed and walked out of the room saying, "Finally I can rest knowing they're squirming in their stupid office trying to find you." He looked into the camera with his face masked and said, "Tick tock time is passing by. You wouldn't want to be late." He gave me another glare and walked out of the room.

I looked confused for a second when I realised what he said. Then glanced around the room seeing a red light that belonged to a camera I looked up and then quickly turned my head away not wanting whoever was watching this to see my tears. By his last comment I think the unsub meant Aaron and his team. I started to pick up of the BAU's terminology for criminals. I stayed curled up shivering due to how clod the room was and it didn't help that the bed didn't have a duvet or blanket. I wiped my tears away on my shoulder and whispered, "He can't break you Sharon. Your strong he won't do anything to you." I then whispered brokenly, "Aaron will save me he always does." The main reason for me hysterically talking to myself was because I hated silence when stuck in conditions like these. I quickly glanced at the camera then looked away giving them assistance in their profile, "He has muddy shoes likes to exert his dominance." I paused looking and whispered, "I know you'll find me Aaron you always do. Please stay focused." I had my head rested against the headboard looking up counting the ceiling tiles. Four hundred I sighed and pulled my legs closer to my chest feeling uncomfortable with my hands tied behind my back.

_**Boss's sister**_

Garcia got back with the result and flicked on a screen in the meeting area showing the live feed. She quickly said, "I tried to trace it, but no luck."

Aaron and the whole team were looking at the live feed in despair and Rossi quickly took over. "Okay, tell me what you see looking at the room."

Emily replied, "Only a bed no lamps, desk or anything and she is cuffed to the bed. He's not giving her any chance what so ever clearly showing her who's in control."

The guy started to walk into the room and everyone went silent and was glad that they could hear the conversation. As the unsub slapped her across the face Sean got up and threw his chair across the room making a chair leg fall off, "He slapped her for no reason the fucking asshole I'll fucking kill that bastard."

Aaron had his hands on his face clearly distressed with the situation, but looked up when he heard her say, 'Muddy shoes'. He stopped and looked up at the team, "Reid look into the note. JJ, Prentiss search all past cases with unsubs who had brothers." He then paused and rubbed his face, "Derek over to her apartment I want every little detail and want to know how he got in. Sean you can go with Derek…"

Sean looked over at Aaron and shouted, "No, I'm staying here and looking at that bloody screen to pick up anything we missed."

Aaron sighed in frustration, "Sean you need to cool down either go with Derek or you're off the case."

Sean grumbled angrily, "Fine, but I want to know every detail when I get back."

Aaron nodded his head and turned to Rossi, "I need you to watch this live feed with me and Garcia do a search along with JJ and Prentiss helping them through case files."

They all nodded and went back to work.

_**Boss's sister**_

I was exhausted, but refused to sleep when a strange guy has me kidnapped and locked up in a room with no bloody windows that is freezing and only has a bed. My arms were aching after being in one position for too long. I sighed in total there was 1886 roof tiles. I know because I'd counted them at least 3 times. I rested my head against the head board and stayed with my legs curled up to my chest. I looked at what I was wearing and mumbled in annoyance, "Yea smart idea sleeping in bloody shorts and a tank-top you'd think I'd learn my lesson the first time." I looked towards the camera some how feeling reassured knowing Aaron was probably watching. I looked up at the camera and quickly said in a desperate tone of voice, "Tell Jack I love him and I'm sorry for leaving. I know I probably hurt his feelings and he's probably holding a grudge kind of like you sometimes do with me Aaron." I laughed remembering how Jack would imitate Aarons pose. As a tear slipped down my face I sniffled, "Aaron. You and Sean are my real brothers and I'm sorry for everything. I don't deserve you guys not after what I put you through. I love you guys; you're the best brothers a girl could ask for."

I turned away from the camera as more tears poured down my face I then said through my tears, "Look after George as well god knows how that guy managed a bar before he met me." I laughed through my tears, "You know he's just as much a brother to me as you and Sean are. I guess the reason I accepted him so easily was because I was lonely and only wanted you to comfort me Aaron; instead I got George who is exactly like you to some extent."

I stopped for awhile and let my tears dry on my cheeks I then mumbled, "Look after Liz and Sammy for me as well. They are both so stubborn, but Liz struggles to handle Sammy at times because she's experiencing the whole teenager thing. Tell Liz my recipe books on my bookshelf hidden in the poem book she gave me. It's on page 15, my favourite sonnet." I smiled at that, "She never could find it. She spent hours looking for it and I refused to just hand it over. It's more amusing to watch Liz try to find stuff she gets this determined look in her eyes and wrinkles her nose." I laughed again and mumbled out, "It's only a small recipe book containing all the deserts I've made."

I shifted myself against the headboard again and winced as the handcuffs rubbed against my sore skin. I slowly closed my eyes staying awake and fully aware of what was happening. I just needed to rest my eyes I sighed and hummed a tune to myself lightly smiling at all the memories linked to the one tune.

_**Boss's sister**_

"He hasn't come back yet." Rossi said this in a slightly confused tone of voice. "Either he's out or he's watching her every move as we are and is deliberately setting both us and her on edge."

"Your sister, he's been watching us Rossi." Aaron said in an astonished voice, "Someone has been following us and I didn't know. How could I be so careless?" He whispered the last statement in anguish.

"Try to retrace your footsteps Aaron. Do you remember a specific vehicle following or perhaps a man looking at her when she was with you?" He said in a thoughtful voice.

"Damn it Rossi! It's been a fucking year since I bloody saw her let alone talked to her. How should I know if a guy was following her? I was too worried about when she'd return home after Morgan set her on edge." His eyes widened in realization, "Morgan's apartment. She was there for a few days perhaps the unsub was watching them. Knowing the situation they were in Morgan did let his guard down."

_**12 Hours later…**_

"We have 36 hours left and 100 possible unsubs." Aaron said in a professional voice, but you could hear the frustration if you listened close enough.

Sean butted in, "Our profile is a guy obviously. He wears a mask suggesting he's sexually incompetent because she wouldn't' have recognized him without the mask anyway. So why hide form her other than that reason? He's on some mission and it's personal because he directed us so maybe you killed his brother Aaron. Otherwise he wouldn't have gone for her."

Derek sat up straighter in his chair, "That's a possibility. I'll get Garcia to call and check." As he said that they heard a scream come from the screen.

_**Boss's Sister**_

_I'd just opened my eyes when I heard a creaking coming from the other side of the room towards the door. I scrunched my eyes up as a bright light shone through. The same guy from before was approaching. He didn't look very happy he had a sneer on his face and blood was covering his shirt, "Oh my, what did you do? You haven't hurt anyone have you?" _

_He sneered at me with his mask firmly in place and limped towards me, "No one you know gorgeous no need to worry."_

_I flinched at the endearment and glared at him, "Don't call me that." He came over and touched my face, "Stop touching me you perverted bastard."_

_He back handed me again and yanked at my hand cuffs, "Such a shame to hurt such a gorgeous face." He then laughed, "Oh dear my brother told me everything about you. Such a shame he couldn't come to finish what he started when you were young."_

_My eyes widened in realization and I backed away from him shrinking into myself. I started to hyper ventilate, "You…You can't your brother….He was a coward…." _

_I carried on hyper ventilated and heard him say before he walked out, "I'll have fun lots of fun finishing off what he started."_

_As he shut the door I screamed in frustration and anger burying my head into my knees I sobbed and carried on crying realising what he's do if Aaron didn't come on time. I looked up at whispered, "It's him Aaron he's back help."_

_**Boss's sister**_

I shot up and cried out in pain when my hands rubbed against the handcuffs on the bed railing. Realising it was just a dream I tried calming myself down taking deep breaths whispering to myself, "Its okay Sharon your fine. He's not going to do anything to you."

I heard footsteps and the guy returned sneering over at me and throwing Sammy who was unconscious on the bed. "Thought you'd want company and I can't reject myself of having a teenager. If I'm lucky she'll still be a virgin."

At that I glared at him and shouted, "You bloody touch her and I swear to go I'll fucking kill you with my own bare hands."

He laughed at that watching me he went over and yanked Sammy up by her hair and she'd just opened up her eyes. She looked over at me confused, "Where are we? I was at the studio and everything just goes black from there…"

I looked at Sammy in sympathy and then the guy lifted her up and threw her onto the floor. It reminded me of wrestling and I couldn't help, but cringe. He went over and started to kick her in the stomach.

I screamed and shouted, "You coward. She's only a child pick on someone your own size." He didn't listen he just carried on and all I could hear was Sammy crying. I shouted over him, "Please just leave her alone and I'll promise you I'll do whatever you want. Just don't hurt Sammy."

The guy sneered over at me and said in a menacing tone, "Don't worry sweety you'll get your turn with me." He caressed my face and moved his hand towards my mouth. At this moment I decided I'd wind him up and have him use me as his punching bag instead of Sammy. So I bit him as hard as I could. He shouted in pain and yanked his hand away. He observed his hand and glared at me. "You'll regret that later." With that last comment he walked out again.

I realised every visit he had with me he left the door open if he did that again maybe I could get Sammy out just incase Aaron didn't fiend me in time. I won't let anything happen to Sammy I promised Liz that no matter where I am or the situation we are in I'll always protect her and Sammy. I felt a tear roll down my face and looked up at the camera, "Aaron you have to find Liz and make sure she's okay. God only knows what state she'll be in and don't let her out of your sight. If you do I can guarantee she'll try and find Sammy." I paused and took a deep breath and looked up at the camera, "Tell her I'll keep Sammy safe. He won't get to lay another finger on her. Not whilst I'm here."

_**Boss's sister**_

Emily looked at the screen and said, "What does she mean not whilst I'm here? Surely she can't predict what the unsub will do"

Aaron looked angrier than he was before, whilst Sean just stared at the screen dumbstruck and Rossi stayed silent processing everything. Whilst Derek asked the question everyone wanted an answer to, "How the hell did he get Sammy? How did he know they knew each other?"

Aaron looked up then, "Eliminate all the unsubs who aren't living in this area and dig deeper with the ones we have left. JJ, Garcia I need you to pick up Liz and bring her here and under no circumstances are you to tell her why she's being brought here."

Emily then asked the question again, "What does she mean whilst I'm here? She can't possibly be thinking of distracting the unsub so that he'll take out his anger on her."

Spencer looked up and said in a quiet tone of voice, "That's precisely what she's planning on doing Emily. That's why we need to find them fast before any of them get hurt more than they have done."

Everyone looked towards Spencer seeing he was staring at the screen intently his eyes fixed on one person. It was at that moment that Sean went up to him squeezing his shoulder offering some support with a simple gesture knowing that there were no words that would make the situation better.

* * *

**_Sorry it took long to reply. Busy with school starting up and everything also, had no idea where i wanted the story to go. Now i've had a bit of time to figure things out i decided to stick with this idea. Thnaks for the reviews :) It's what keeps me going i would appreciate more feedback though. xXx_**


	14. Chapter 14

Sammy had fallen unconscious again after he left and I just sat their staring at her chest rising and falling with each breath. Some how that movement was all I needed to reassure myself that she was alive. I'd lost count of the hours I'd been trapped here and all I could think of was how am I going to get Sammy out of this mess.

"Hey, Sammy…" I whispered as loud as I dared knowing he was most likely still here. "Sammy sweetheart I need you to open your eyes for me please." I was now full on pleading and I know my voice had a desperate edge to it, but I'd be damned if that asshole so much as laid another finger on her. We needed a plan and a plan was what I had.

I saw her shifting and heard her moan in pain she was clutching her head, "Where am I, Sharon is that you?" She slowly crawled over to the bed and put her free hand to my face then started to cry, "Oh god he said you needed help and I though you knew him so I followed him and I think he hit me over the head because I don't remember much after that."

I gave her a strained smile and whispered back to her, "You need to keep quiet I lost track of where's about he went; normally he stays in the room above us and I can't hear him anymore, so he's either asleep or out."

Sammy nodded her head in understanding I sighed feeling exhausted, but refusing to rest a second, "I have a plan Sammy and I need you to follow it no matter what." Sammy looked at me curiously, but nodded her head for me to continue. "The next time he comes down I'll distract him and you'll escape. He leaves the door open when he visits us and after you escape I need you to run and find help. Whatever you do don't come back alone or so much as think of even looking back without anyone who can help.

Sammy sniffled and turned her head away, "No I can' leave you here not with him he'll kill you and I couldn't live with myself if he did that."

Sighing I whispered back, "Sammy it's the only way you have to, please." Throughout this conversation Sammy started to shake harder, quietly sobbing. I hung my head knowing this was going to be her reaction I whispered desperately, "Please Sammy I have to stay I can't go with you because he's cuffed me to the bed. You don't understand you have a chance to escape and find help."

She sniffled again replying, "What if I can't find help? OR he could chase after me?"

I shook my head, "If you can't find help you run as fast as you can and get out of here. Do you understand Sammy no looking back. I need you to promise me that and I promise he won't chase you. I won't let him anywhere near you."

Sammy shook her head in denial and I said in a harsher voice, "Promise me Sammy. You have to do this no matter the consequences."

After Sammy saw my serious facial expression and heard my harsh tone she whispered back, "No one gets left behind."

I sighed and whispered, "Come here sweety." She moved over resting her head in my lap I said in a light tone of voice, "I know sweetheart no one gets left behind, but this is the one exception to that saying."

She slowly shook and cried more whilst I felt a single tear fall from my eye knowing that this would emotionally scar her forever. She whispered back, "I love you and I'm sorry"

I got her to look in my eye and said to her in a loving voice, "I love you too and don't you dare apologise. You haven't done anything wrong Sammy I just need you to promise you will run and won't look back no matter what you hear."

Sammy looked me in the eyes and whispered in a tiny voice, "I promise." Whilst hugging me tightly refusing to let go.

_**Boss's sister**_

Liz had been informed and she was currently pacing in Aaron's office her eyes red from crying. She shouted at Aaron, "Do you have any idea where they are then? Or are you all moping around here?"

Aaron looked at her and said in a firm voice, "I understand why you're angry Liz and I'm sorry this happened, but we are close to finding them."

Liz glared at him and said in a tight voice, "Don't call me Liz Agent Hotchner, that privilege is only reserved for my friends and family."

Aaron sighed and said, "You have to understand I can't let you watch the video feed."

Liz then shouted again, "Oh that is rich coming from you Mr. my sister has been kidnapped, but I'm watching the live video feed, however you can't."

Aaron rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming on, "Please you need to understand we can only find them if you cooperate."

At that Liz's shoulder sagged and she said in a quiet voice, "How long have you got left to find them?"

Aaron hesitated before answering, "10 hours, I'm leaving you with JJ whilst I go back to checking through files."

_**Boss's sister**_

_**4 hours later…**_

Sammy had repositioned her self in my lap and was staring straight at the door whilst I started to look around the room. Trying to find any sort of weapon; even though I knew he hadn't left any behind. In his last visit he had left two glasses of water. However, I refused to drink it and didn't allow Sammy to either knowing he probably drugged it. I sighed and whispered, "Hey Sammy."

She looked up at me and replied back in a neutral tone, "What is it?" I slowly glanced from the door to the drink and frowned again. Remembering how he had been determined to get me to take a sip. After I refused he kept glancing at the glass from the corner of his eye.

That was what had me convinced he'd poisoned it, "I need you to empty half of that glass of water under the bed. Make sure the water won't leak through either way."

Sammy glanced at the door again before nodding and quickly emptying half of the glass. She then set the glass down on the table beside the bed. After a few minutes she whispered, "Why did I have to empty it?"

I sighed and replied back with, "You're going to pretend to be unconscious when he comes in and I know he somehow poisoned the drink. It'll convince him you drank half the cup. Also, that how where going to get him down here after a few more minutes I'll start to scream and shout you will be on the floor pretending you fell. As soon as he comes closer to the bed and I have his full attention you run."

Sammy hesitated for a second before nodding and saying in a broken voice, "How can you think of a plan when that bastard has us stuck here?"

I sighed leant my head back against the wall, "Because I have to Sammy. If I want you to get out of here alive I have to focus on making a plan. As long as you do everything I told you to he won't notice your gone until his concentration shifts back to you."

She nodded and looked towards the door again with her head shifting into a comfortable spot on my lap. Whilst I glanced up at the camera with an apologetic look on my face hoping Aaron and Sean would understand.

_**Boss's Sister**_

"Have we got any leads yet Garcia?" She had looked up from her computer and replied quickly there are 10 cases that are the most likely."

Aaron sighed frustrated and leaned against the desk, "Any way we could narrow them, down any further?"

Garcia grimaced and looked towards Hotch, "I was kind of hoping you would be able to help me by narrowing down anything."

Aaron nodded and frowned, "I need you to check any suspicious behavior form any of the unsubs brothers. Mainly small crimes like theft."

Garcia nodded quickly getting to work whilst Aaron walked out of the office looking for the rest of the team.

_**Boss's Sister**_

_**5 hours remaining…**_

We had decided the plan needed to be put into action quick so Sammy had fallen to the floor and I started to scream and shout as loud as I could cursing him. It didn't take long for him to come down and when he did he glanced at Sammy then saw the half empty glass and smirked. He went over to her getting ready to touch her when I caught his attention.

"You bastard," I shouted as loud as I could. He glanced at me smirking again, "You coward your brother deserved everything he got."

At that his eyes darkened and he ignored Sammy moving towards me at a slow pace he hissed, "I'm sorry I seem to have misheard what you said. Would you repeat yourself?"

He hovered over me trying to look menacing and I snarled at him, "You heard me and if you didn't I'd suggest getting your ears checked." I took a deep breath and saw Sammy get up and run quietly out of the door. I trembled and said in a loud clear voice, "Your brother deserved everything he got!"

As I said that the he scowled and smacked me across the face again. Whilst shouting in my face, "My brother was a hero and if it wasn't for your brother he'd have got away."

I laughed bitterly at that, "Oh yea sure, I bet he was a fucking saint." I smirked at him before mockingly replying with, "Aw, what's wrong can't take it when someone insults brother dearest?"

I knew I'd regret that comment because within a second he withdrew a knife and looked down at me with a murderous glint in his eye. "Don't. Talk. About. My. Brother. Like. That."

With each word emphasized he sliced a trail with his knife up my legs pressing down extra hard on the word brother. I whimpered in pain and hissed when he pressed down harder. I was an idiot egging him on, but this was the only way to give Sammy enough time to get far away. I smiled at him and said in a harsher voice, "Your brother was worthless a coward just like you." I scoffed when he glared at me, "You can't even show your face to the person you hurting. Shows how much guts you have." I paused again taking a shuddering deep breath, "He's dead and you can't do anything about it. If your going to hurt me or kill me at least uncuff me so I have a chance to fight back or are you scared I'll overpower you?"

He growled at me and placed the knife near my neck, "You're a girl you don't stand a chance against me." He slowly caressed my hair with the knife, "You know what?" He paused for dramatic effect probably and I just glared at him, "Maybe I'll rape your little friend in front of you when she awakes to teach you a lesson."

I glared at him even harder and whispered in a deadly tone of voice, "You do that and I swear I'll fucking murder you and I will take my time. Then I'll dump your body with your brothers. At least you'll be together in death." I don't know why I said that comment just the idea of him touching Sammy had me cringing in disgust and brought out this crueler side of me that was being spiteful. He started to get ready to turn around to look for Sammy and I panicked and said in a louder harsher voice, "It's such a shame I didn't get to kill your brother I would have taken so much pleasure in it."

He looked at me with so much hatred in his eyes and threw the knife to the other side of the room and started to punch me yelling at me, "My brother didn't deserve anything he got, so what if he killed 15 women in their own homes he didn't deserve to be shot in the head you stupid bitch. I'm going to make you pay for that comment I'll relish in all your screams of pain and you'll be begging me to stop." He'd punched me a few more times in the stomach making me gasp and cough in pain.

I was shaking on the bed with tear stains down my face and my head leaned back against the wall. I closed my eyes trying ignore the pain and in felt his hands grip my hair he forced me to look at the camera, but I refused to stare directly in the camera and said in a loud voice aimed at whoever was watching. "I've decided to forget my time limit I'm going to rape her and kill her just like my brother did to all those other worthless whores."

As he said that he un-cuffed one of my hands and I tried to lash out at him, but he quickly pinned that hand down and he un-cuffed the other one and threw me onto the floor. I whimpered in pain as my left arm broke my fall. I started to crawl to the exit, but felt him laugh at me and take off his mask wanting me to see his face.

He grabbed onto my ankle and pulled me back pinning my arms above my head as he pinned my left arm I moaned in pain. He laughed and said into the camera, "Oh would you look at that Agent Hotchner she's enjoying this." I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't shift. He held my hands with one of his own and used the other to grope at my sides making me turn my head away from him in disgust. He grabbed at my head and forced me to look into his eyes, "You're going to watch me as I do this and I promise it'll haunt you forever. When you close your eyes all you'll see is my face."

I spat as his face and replied with, "Don't brag about yourself who would want to see your ugly face you perverted asshole"

He scowled and reached out for his knife slicing my tank top to pieces and as he tried to touch me again I kneed him in the groin and picked up the knife as he dropped it in pain "You bitch I'm going to make this very painful for you."

I started to run towards the door not wanting to hurt him even though he'd most likely kill me if he got a hold of me. Before I could reach the door though he'd grabbed at my ankle again and pulled me back causing me to fall and land on my left arm again. My eyes watered with the pain and I tried to stab at him with the knife, but he pinned my wrists above my head and locked his legs between mine.

I tried kicking out at him, but I couldn't he cuffed my hands above my head and held them down with one hand making it easier for him. I could feel his breathe by my ear and I flinched when I heard him, "I'm going to make this very painful for you that you'll be begging me to just kill you."

I was shaking knowing what was coming and I kept my eyes trained on the knife in his hand as he moved it down and pressed the blade lightly to my exposed stomach. I took a deep breath in and out trying to show him I wasn't scared of him. He scowled at me and hit me across the face again and I gasped at the pain. He tightened his grip on my cuffed hands and leaned over me I could feel his erection against my thigh.

I started to tremble hoping someone would come and safe me, but knowing my luck by the time anyone gets here he'll have finished raping me and probably have killed me. I glared at him and turned my face the other way refusing to look at him. He trailed the knife to my right arm and dug it down deep and I whimpered keeping my eyes closed. "Oh that's it love make some noise for your brother and his colleagues, they want to know how much your enjoying this."

He repeated this a few more time of my right hand making me squirm and hiss against him. I gasped out, "You're a fucking coward..." He threw the knife over his head and forced my head toward him and kissed me roughly. Biting at my lips trying to get me to open up I couldn't move my head because of his hand and when he bit down harder I gasped opening my mouth up. He slipped his tongue in and started to grope at my breast. I felt a few tears leak out of my eyes and I bit down on his tongue as hard as I could. He yelled out in pain and yanked his trousers down releasing my hands I lifted them over my head and thumped him on the head. I started to shuffle away from him and made my way to the door.

I saw staircases and ran up them I tried opening the front door, but it was locked I saw an open window and as I made my way to it I felt hands reach around my waist and tug me back. I tried lashing out with my hands again, but he laughed and smacked me across the face. Holding my hands with one of him he carried on form where he left of.

_**Boss's Sister**_

Emily had come out of the office frantic and found Aaron, "We need to find them quick Aaron he's just said our times up and he's trying to rape her."

Aaron ran into the office frantic and watched the screen with furious eyes as soon as he heard them unsub yell about his brother and unleashed the last bit of information he shouted out. "I know who he's talking about Jack Raymond his brother is Zeke. Garcia find a location now."

Everyone made their way to their SUV's all armed and ready to go. Garcia gave a location saying it was a house forty minutes away. Hotch cursed and sped down the roads trying to get their as fast as he could before anything could happen."

_**Boss's Sister**_

He's finished taking his trousers off and started to make his way to my shorts. I quickly yelled out, "No Sammy, don't!" He looked behind him and released his hold on me giving me enough time to punch him in the face as I stood up I fell when he tackled me to the ground.

He started to punch at my stomach and then aimed one punch at my mouth causing me to cough out blood. He hissed in my ear, "No one's going to save you and after I finish with you I'll find t other slag and finish her off."

I was gasping for air and I wheezed out in a taunting voice, "You won't find her. She's already gone and by now she's got someone's help." I started laughing as tears came down my face, "You may have me, but you won't get her."

He glared and aimed another punch at my stomach. He reached his hands down intending to take my shorts off when we heard, "FBI! Zeke Raymond open up!"

He swore and yanked my shorts the rest of the way down. I whimpered in pain when his nail scraped against a cut he'd made. Then he just stopped all together and stayed hovering above me looking at me straight in the eyes. He kept us in that position and I heard the door bang open. I knew they were searching room by room and if Aaron had his way the whole team was here with him. I stared at the door not quite sure if I was relieved or scared that they'd made it on time. All I could think of was Sammy got out I hope they find her on their way.

I saw Spence walk through the door first with Morgan both of their guns pointing at me Zeke's back. Zeke glanced over his shoulder and moved his hand to my upper thigh and hissed in my ear, "You let that guy touch you, but you won't let me. You're a common whore switching from man to man my brother would have loved playing with you."

Morgan spoke up in a tense voice, "Zeke let her go and we won't shoot." At that he laughed and squeezed my thigh whilst digging his nails into the cut he made their earlier. I hissed in pain and kept my eyes trained on Zeke whilst occasionally looking down at his hand warily.

Zeke moved one of his arms up groping my breast and laughed at the pissed of expressions he got form Morgan, Reid, Sean and Aaron as they had just walked in. "Oh I bet you promised my brother the same thing didn't you Agents?"

He bucked against my thigh making me flinch as I felt his erection again. I whispered out speaking only to Zeke, "You don't have to do this. No one wants to hurt you and I'm sorry your brother had to die, but it's not my fault."

He laughed at me and nibbled at my ear causing me to tense up and I couldn't look ahead at Aaron or anyone else feeling vulnerable and exposed. He whispered in my ear grinding up against my body, "Oh, but this is the best revenge as the whole is staring at you in despair. Look up don't you want to see their faces?"

At that I felt a tear slip past my eyes, but in spite of that I laughed at him bitterly, "You hurt me and they kill you. Don't you want to take revenge on the person who killed your brother?" I paused wincing at what I was suggesting, "You won't avenge your brother death if you don't kill the person who shot him."

He yelled out in frustration and tightened his hold on me, "If it was up to me I'd take you in front of them and relish their angry outbursts as you begged me to stop. Looks like I'll have to kill you instead. Slice your throat wide open and relish in your blood. At least I know they'll suffer the same way I did."

As he said that he pulled out a knife and before I could react I heard a shot and he fell on top of me. I pushed him off in shock and shuffled away from him hiding behind the sofa feeling like I was eighteen all over again. I heard them getting closer to the sofa and I whispered loud enough for them "Don't come near me." I saw Aaron walk over with worry in his eyes and I refused to look at him.

He un-cuffed my wrists and I flinched when he touched my hand. He pulled back and looked at me. I looked away from him as he wrapped his jacket around me whilst I stayed tense and I whispered, "Did you find Sammy?"

He nodded his head and then realised I wasn't going to look at him, so he replied with, "Yea she was running along the road 10 streets away. She's in the SUV with Liz." I nodded my head letting him know I heard what he said.

Before he could say another word Sean rushed up to me and hugged me causing me to tense up and wince in pain. "You knew he'd lash out at you and you still made sure Sammy left before hand. For a second I'd though I'd lose you again. Never do that to me again do you understand?"

I unwrapped his arms from around me and slowly got up hissing at the pain I felt in my stomach and legs. I felt a few more tears slip down my face, but I wiped them away and stumbled past Derek and Spence. I almost fell, but Spence reached out and steadied me causing me to yell in shock. I refused to look anyone in the eye and clung onto the jacket glad that it covered me up to my upper knee.

I started making my way to the SUV Liz and Sammy where in. As I approached them I shifted my facial expression into a smile when Sammy ran out and hugged me. I hugged her back and whispered, "Are you okay?"

Sammy looked at me and said in a serious tone, "I should be asking you that. What did he do after I left?"

I just shook my ahead at her and looked her in the eyes, "Nothing. He did nothing." She frowned at me and I saw the rest of the Agents looking at me with worry etched all over their faces I sighed.

Before Sammy could reply Liz walked over and slapped me hard across the face. I stumbled to the side and almost fell over. Rossi tried to come over and hold her back, but I shook my head at him indicating I was fine. Liz grabbed hold of my arm causing me to wince again as her nails dug in to one of the deep cuts. "How dare you. I knew form the moment I met you that all you were was trouble yet I trusted you thinking that look at her she has no one else she needs a friend someone to help her through the bad times." I just stared at her with a blank expression as she continued, "If it wasn't for you my Sammy wouldn't have been kidnapped."

I looked back down at Sammy and gave her a sad smile, "I'm sorry. I didn't know that he'd take her and I was shocked myself when I saw her."

Liz screamed in outrage, "My daughter had been kidnapped and you think a simple sorry will let you off the hook? Dear god what was I thinking ever trusting you. Wherever you go bad things happen and it'll carry on because you're a bloody trouble magnet. You're never allowed to see or talk to me or my…"

Before she could finish that sentence Sammy glared at her mum, "She saved me mum and your shouting at her. If it wasn't for her he would have raped me and killed me." I winced as she emphasized the word rape.

I sighed just feeling numb and said in a hollow tone of voice, "We can talk about this later I just want to go home." I turned my back on her and walked to Aaron SUV sitting inside the passenger seat. I leaned my head against the window and shut my eyes clutching the jacket to my chest. I frowned when all I could hear was Zeke 'when you close you eyes you'll see my face and it'll haunt you'. He sure as hell got that bit right I opened my eyes and rubbed the side of my temples feeling a headache coming.

I heard the door open and knew it was Aaron he climbed into the back with me whilst everyone else stayed outside. He stayed quiet and waited for me to feel comfortable enough to talk. I sighed, "I can't…" I trailed off and Aaron put his hand on top of mine he saw me flinch, but didn't remove his hand.

"What can't you do?" He asked in a soft tone of voice. Showing me he was concerned and I couldn't help, but think of the last time we had been in this situation.

"I just can't…" I paused and shuddered whilst staring ahead, "…close my eyes." I sighed and furrowed my brow. I shifted closer to Aaron and put my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me causing me to tense up and I whispered, "Sorry."

He shook his head and squeezed my side causing me to wince, "its okay. It's only normal for you to tense up and act like this after what you've been through." He sighed and leaned his head against mine, "I'm sorry I didn't get their sooner."

I whispered back, "It helped having Sammy their. It's horrible for me to think like that, but it helped make my survival instincts kick in." I laughed bitterly as a tear escaped my eye, "And when he started to try and r-rape me thinking of her not being in my place kind of helped."

Aaron just nodded knowing I didn't want a reply I only wanted someone to sit and listen to me. I sighed and whispered brokenly, "Liz isn't happy with me. I don't blame her though she's right. Wherever I go trouble follows and it's never going to end is it Aaron? He would have finished what he started if you didn't come on time and a part of me just wanted him to hurry up and get it over with. Another part of me had to fight and get away." I paused and said in a hollow voice, "At times I believe what dad used to say. I bring destruction with me wherever I go. Maybe it would be better if I was dead."

Aaron said in a harsh voice, "Dad was stupid he was the one who broke apart our family not you and don't you ever say it would be better if you were dead."

I burrowed my head into his shoulder and whispered, "I want to go home Aaron." Aaron sighed and nodded as he went to move I clung onto him, "Please stay."

He nodded and called over Derek telling him to drive and Spence sat up front with him. Aaron insisted that they drive us to the hospital first whilst I closed my eyes and I'd then open them quickly not being able to forget Zeke's face. I sighed and clung onto Aaron, "Do I have to give a statement?"

Aaron nodded and I sighed again before realising Derek and Spence were in the car with us. I clung to Aaron tighter and whispered, "You did that on purpose."

Aaron looked at me pretending to be confused and I shook head at him before sighing, "I thought at least you'd realise I'd be more comfortable with JJ or Emily driving."

Aaron switched to his professional voice, "So you'd prefer to be surrounded my women? Why am I here then?"

I lifted my head from his shoulder and sighed before moving away from him closer to the window. I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes saying in a hollow tone, "You found me last time in the same situation that's why and I trusted you'd know what I wanted." When I saw his face again when I closed my eyes I sighed in frustration.

Derek noticed and questioned me, "What's wrong?" I glared out of the window thinking of what Zeke said.

I shrugged his question off and replied with, "Nothing." I winced when I felt my stomach hurt and started to feel light headed with all of the pain. I moaned out in pain when I pressed my hand to my stomach. "How long will it take to get to the hospital?"

Spence turned his head around and spoke to me concerned, "10 minutes if we take a few short cuts why?"

I moaned in pain again and whispered, "I don't feel too good." I felt my arms burning and I took off the jacket revealing my arms I gasped in pain. Spence climbed over to the back seat and started to apply pressure with his hands to my wounds and I started to push him away, "Let go it hurts."

He forced me to look into his eyes and said in a firm voice, "It's going to hurt and I need you to let me apply pressure because I think he just narrowly missed cutting into a vein and you'll bleed out if I don't apply pressure."

I nodded my head and flinched when he lifted me up and spread his legs for me to sit between them. As I sat between his legs I flinched when he put one hand onto my bare stomach and pulled me against him, "Sorry." He whispered in my ear after seeing me flinch. He then applied pressure on my right hand.

This made me moan in pain and struggle against him for a brief second. After he found a steady grip on my arm I leaned back and rested my head on his shoulder shutting my eyes. He whispered in my ear, "You need to stay awake were almost there." I nodded my head and opened my eyes.

I was still tense and hated the fact that Spence was holding me, but a small part of me was glad he still cared I moaned in pain when Spence shifted his grip and I whispered, "Sammy didn't need to go to the hospital did she?"

Spence looked down at me his eyes narrowed and he replied with, "No she didn't. Now stop worrying about others and think of yourself."

I just glared at him and stared straight out of the window muttering, "You wouldn't understand. I can apply pressure to my own wounds you know."

Derek chuckled at that and Aaron had a small smirk on his face whilst I glared out of the window and I felt Spence tighten his grip on my arm making me wince again and him to apologize. He then whispered in my ear and as soon as I felt his breathe against my ear I freaked out and started to pull away from him pushing at his chest and punching him. "Stop it let go of me!"

Aaron tried to calm me down, but it didn't work I just freaked out more and didn't stop until Spence let go of me. As he let go and moved away I curled up in the corner and started to cry. None of them came near me because every time they did I would start to lash out at them.

I could vaguely hear Derek saying that we had arrived and I refused to move an inch not trusting anyone who was with me. I guess feeling Spencer's breath on my ear was just too much. It reminded me of Zeke and I hated the fact that his blood was smeared on my stomach.

Aaron tried to help me out, but I shrank away from him looking around frantically for an escape. All I could see and feel was Zeke and I hated the fact he took the goddamn mask off because seeing his face just made it more real. I sobbed and covered my face with my hands, "I j-just want Haley." That made Aaron and the rest of the team freeze not knowing what to do and I curled into myself more burying my head into my knees. I whispered in despair, "I c-can't d-do this. Not a-again."

I stepped out of the SUV stumbling to the hospital entrance and I cried out when my legs gave out from under me. I felt angry, confused, hurt, exposed, and vulnerable. There wasn't an end to any of these emotions. Aaron tried to help me up along with help from Spence; I sobbed and inched away from them shouting at them, "Don't touch me!"

Aaron lifted me into his arms and I struggled against him sobbing whilst begging him to let me go. He just held me tighter and walked into the hospital where I was rushed into surgery.

* * *

**_Sorry. Things have been a little hectic and i'm afraid it'll be long before i update again. Just got really busy with school and everything. Maybe i will update some point in January. If i have enough time and motivation i'll try to update sooner. Please leave me a review :) I would appreciate it a lot. Thank you and i hope you enjoyed. _**

**_xxx_**


	15. Chapter 15

I awoke to a white room and heard a beeping noise coming from the heart monitor. I groaned in pain and turned my head into the pillow mumbling, "I feel like I've been run over by a train." I heard a small familiar laugh, but somehow the laugh sounded strained.

I fully opened my eyes and tried to sit up and gasped at the pain in my arms and thigh. I felt a hand reach out to touch me and I tensed up when it slowly pushed at my shoulder. It was George and he was looking at me concerned and when he saw me tense up he frowned, "I'd ask if you're alright, but that would probably be stupid."

I gave him a strained smile and he sighed settling down on a chair beside the bed. I watched his every move and moved my hand away slightly when he went to reach for it. I saw the hurt look in his eyes and mine filled with tears, but I refused to let any fall. "I'm sorry. I just don't want anyone to touch me." I said this in a numb voice and looked towards the door.

George sighed and looked down saying in a soft voice, "It's been four days you know?" he paused letting me process this as I closed my eyes and nodded my head for him to continue. "We've all taken it in shifts to look after you and your nephew also visited. You had gone into a coma."

I furrowed my brow and felt myself clawing out of the numbness and into an angry haze, "Aaron bought Jack here? I didn't want him to see me like this." The last part of the comment was said in disgust and I flinched when George touched me again, "Don't touch me please."

He softly apologized and I felt myself calming and falling into the numbness again. I sighed and whispered, "I can't switch off and all I want is to go and dance so I can forget for awhile, but I don't want anyone to touch me so that won't work."

George nodded his head at me and let me talk at my own pace just listening. I felt a few tears fall and shrugged his hand away when he went to wipe them. I hissed at the pain the simple movement caused. "Why can't I have a normal life? Why is it always me and why couldn't Liz just understand?" I paused at that and started sobbing, "She's never going to forgive me George and I can't loose Liz she's like a sister to me. She was right I bring destruction with me wherever I go. I don't deserve having anyone all I bring is pain and worry."

George shook his head and said in a firm tone, "She'll probably apologize to you soon. She doesn't know what happened and no one has told her."

I nodded and asked, "When do I get to go home?" Maybe if I forgot about this and pretended it didn't affect me I could move on quicker.

_**Boss's Sister**_

George had found out from a nurse that I could go home at 6:00pm and he insisted that I stayed at his house which was massive. What he failed to tell me was that he invited the entire BAU unit to stay at his. We had arrived at his house and I looked around feeling more paranoid than usual. George grabbed my bag and turned my head in his direction, "You okay?"

I cleared my mind and smiled, "I'll be fine George. It's a shame I can't go to dance practice for 3 weeks." I frowned that would be the only thing that could help me forget and acting indifferent to everything was making my head spin.

He laughed as we entered his house, "Your hurt and all you can think about is dance? You need to sort out your priorities."

I said in a light teasing tone, "Just because you can't dance George. Maybe I could give you a few lessons in the house." I smiled already planning everything out, "I'll clear out the living room and we can use your sound system, which is amazing and the 3 weeks will fly by."

I heard Spencer's voice, "I don't think that would be wise with the stitches. You don't want to strain yourself and rip them by accident."

I just dismissed him and walked past into the kitchen. Hearing George sigh, "You'll have to try harder than that mate after what you put her through."

I heard George call out to me, "I'll put your bags in your room for you." I gave a soft nod then realised he probably couldn't see me.

"Thanks George." I sighed and went to the fridge ignoring Aaron and his team not realising Jack was with them. I took out some orange juice and reached for a glass rubbing at my eyes feeling drained. I yawned and I heard, "Auntie Sharon you're out of hospital."

I turned slowly and winced when Jack wrapped his arms tightly around my legs. Making the cuts on my thigh ache, I kneeled down to his height and gave him a hug. "Hey squirt, I've missed you." I closed my eyes and held on longer than I needed to Jack didn't seem to mind though.

I pulled back and took his face in my hands turning his head in different directions and teasingly replied with, "You're looking more and more like your dad every day." Jack stuck his tongue out at me and I laughed. I chugged down my orange juice and gave Jack a light kiss on the cheek.

Jack gave me a light kiss on the cheek as well and whispered, "I'm glad you're out of the hospital now." I smiled at him and ruffled his hair. I was shocked to realise that he didn't once try to put his hair back in place like he normally does.

I stood up and talked to him, "Have you eaten yet Jack or should I make you something?" He was about to reply when Sean and Aaron both protested.

"You're not allowed to strain yourself." They said this in a firm I want no argument tone and I gave them both a glare and sat at the kitchen table.

"I like cooking it helps me clear my mind and it isn't fair that I can't go dancing for three weeks. At least let me cook." I said this in a heated tone of voice and glared at Derek when he decided to speak.

"You don't have to worry about cooking JJ, Garcia, Emily, Liz and Sammy are all cooking." I cringed when I remembered Liz was living with George until she found a new house.

I sighed and rubbed my temples before I could reply to his comment Rossi reached for my arm making me flinch again. He helped me up and muttered, "I'd like to have a word in private."

I nodded my head and mumbled, "We'll go to my room then." I silently followed Rossi up and frowned when I realised he was watching my every step and movement. I cursed when I realised Spencer's room was opposite to mine. I knew George did that on purpose and I wanted nothing more than to smack him over the head for meddling.

I opened the door and stood awkwardly in the room and glanced at the bed awkwardly before sitting on the desk chair. Rossi followed and sat on the bed noticing I wasn't going to sit beside him. He spoke in a calm steady voice, "You can't bottle this up and pretend nothing happened."

I glanced at the alarm clock and looked back at him whispering, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Rossi sighed and clasped his hands together, "Aaron and the rest of the team are worried about you. We saw exactly what happened and you need to talk about it. Confront what happened and only then you'll be able to move on."

I got up from the chair and gave him a glare saying in a strained voice, "Nothing happened so there's nothing to talk about. Just leave it Rossi okay."

He stood up and put a hand on my shoulder and watched as I winced, "If nothing happen you wouldn't be tensing up or flinching when people touched you."

I turned my head and sighed in a defeated tone, "Fine he almost raped me. I can't forget what he looked like and every time I close my eyes I'm back in that bloody basement." I then felt a tear slip down my cheek and whispered, "He's seen more of me than anyone else has and made sure you guys saw me barely dressed. How do you think I feel?" I paused and wiped away the tears frustrated, "I hope you got what you wanted from our little conversation."

I turned my back to him and went to the door and he stopped me with his next words, "Liz doesn't know anything. Maybe if you confided in her she'd understand and you would feel a little better."

I sighed and wiped the remaining tears away turning to look at Rossi, "I'm not telling her a thing. She has enough to worry about and I'm not going to be on her list of things to worry over." I opened the door and stepped half way out saying in a detached voice, "She can hate me all she wants, but you and the rest of the team won't say anything about what happened or in what state you found me."

As I said that Rossi came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it, "We just want you to know we are here for you no matter what."

I turned and gave Rossi a hug then and sighed, "Thank you." I pulled away and gave him a small smile, "You've always been there for me and have been the father I never had."

Rossi smiled and ruffled my hair making me laugh slightly. He smiled and replied back affectionately, "No problem kiddo."

_**Boss's Sister**_

Rossi and I had made it back into the kitchen and the smell of the food made me smile and inch towards the table I tensed up though when I realised there were only two seats to choose from and to be honest both were horrible choices.

Rossi stood by my side looking down at me and waited for me to pick a seat not wanting to make me anymore uncomfortable. I could either sit between Liz and Aaron or Sammy and Spence. I sighed and chose my seat giving Rossi a strained smile as I took the seat beside Sammy and Spence.

Everyone was quiet not sure what to talk about until George broke the silence by talking about how I had settled in over the year. I wasn't sure if I was relived or uncomfortable. I ignored most of what was said looking down at my food and pushing it around on my plate with my fork. I kind of wanted to skip to dessert. Sammy nudged me and I cleared my head and looked at her confused.

"George was asking you a question." She whispered in my ear I looked at George slightly confused and asked him to repeat what he asked.

He gave me a sympathetic look and continued, "I was a saying how well you've done in you're dancing and asked what you and Dave had signed up for."

Before I replied I got up and gasped in realization, "I promised Dave I'd meet him today at the studio." I then pushed my chair back in and said quickly, "We need to choreograph the dance we agreed to a song and he wanted me to choreograph saying he'd sort out the lighting. I can't believe I forgot." I paused and took a deep breath in and started pacing, "George I haven't even thought about a single dance step we could do. Normally the whole dance would be choreographed in my head."

George stood up and laughed stopping me mid rant, "Trust you to be worried about that when you haven't eaten for a week."

I glared at him and said, "I'm late George I'm never late and I need you to drive me or god help me I'll walk the whole way there."

George sighed and rubbed his hands together, "Just sit down and finish your food. I've already called and cancelled telling Dave you're busy and can't dance for 3 weeks."

Sammy quickly stood up and got me to sit down whilst I glared at George. I said desperately, "You can't stop me from dancing for a full 3 weeks. The competition is next month and we need to rehearse."

George sighed and said something in a low voice that I didn't hear, "What did you say George?" He looked at me guilty and I took a sharp in take of breath understanding what he'd done. "George you had no right to do that. I can't believe you just did that without even consulting me. Dave has been trying to enter in this competition for 3 years and always failed. Now that he was finally accepted you tell him I can't do it." I clenched my hands together and stood up, "You told me to carry on dancing and encouraged me to partner up with Dave. He's finally getting somewhere and all of a sudden you just kick him back down." I rubbed my temples and said in a firm voice, "George you can't make my choices for me. If you'll all excuse me I have a call to make."

Everyone had stayed silent and not one person had made a comment on our little argument as I walked out of the kitchen and up into my room.

_**Boss's sister**_

I tried calling Dave on my mobile, but he didn't pick up and I kept getting forwarded to voice mail. I sighed frustrated and my eyes started to feel watery. I called five more times and when he didn't answer I yelled in frustration leaving him a voice mail, "Dave we need to talk pick up the phone or call me later."

I was resting on the bed and decided to sleep for a bit before I went to sleep I started to look through my bag and frowned at the short and t shirt as well as the nightgowns I had. They were too short so I went into Aaron's room and stole one of his massive shirts and track suit pants. I quickly changed and walked back to my room. I saw Spence hesitate at his door and I sighed rushing into my room and shutting the door behind me.

I tensed when I heard him knock I closed my eyes and said in a firm tone of voice, "Leave me alone." I didn't hear footsteps walking away so I opened the door a little and saw him stood still staring at me concerned.

"You haven't eaten anything." He sounded concerned and then asked, "Are you okay?" He looked genuinely concerned.

I hesitated before saying, "I'm not hungry." I paused for a second and started to close the door saying, "You should be more worried about you girlfriend rather than me."

I could tell he was still outside my door so I locked it and went to the bed lying down on my back. Eventually my eyes shut and I fell asleep.

_**Boss's sister**_

As I woke up startled and gasping for breath I heard knocking on the door and shouts for me to open up. I quickly got up and out of bed still gasping and shaking when I opened up. I saw Spence and Aaron at the door. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes and before they could say anything I invited them into the room. I hesitated before sitting on the bed I realised I'd had a bad dream and probably was screaming.

I looked up and whispered, "Sorry I woke you up." I rubbed tiredly at my eyes and waited for them to continue the conversation.

None of them said anything and Spence had shifted his seat all the way over so he was sat in front of me and Aaron was sat at my side. I gave an annoyed sigh and before I could say anything my phone went off. I leaped at the opportunity of avoiding this conversation and saw it was Dave.

I quickly picked up the phone, "Hey Dave, I'm glad you called and I'm so sorry for missing rehearsals." I said this in a rushed breathes and heard him laugh on the other end. I frowned and said in a childish voice, "Are you laughing at me Dave?"

That made him laugh more and my lips twitched upwards when he said, "I'm sorry that just reminded me of the first time we met and you were late to rehearsals." He started laughing again, "The look on your face was priceless and I bet that's the look you have on your face."

I smiled and replied with, "I guess I don't want to know what that look was then do I?" He chuckled at that replying with a no. I'd forgotten Aaron and Spence were in my room and carried on talking to him, "So about the competition…" I paused hoping to hear what he was going to say.

He replied quickly, "Oh yea I kind of thought about calling you and persuading you to come back." He sounded so desperate.

I smiled and said in a mischievous tone, "Persuade me eh?" I smirked at this and wanted to mess around see how far I could take him, "Go on then I'm interested in hearing what you have to offer me." He spoke in a rushed tone of voice and sounded so desperate at the end of his speech I was in tears laughing and gasped out, "God you take me way to serious Dave. You had me convinced at I get to pick the songs. Talking about songs I decided we need to change our first song and if we change it to what I'm thinking of I have the whole dance choreographed, however if we want to get to the next round of the competition we have to focus on foot work and story telling. The judges love that stuff and by the way the first dance we are doing is the foxtrot. We only have a week to practice because I can't dance for 3 weeks. But in the 3 weeks I'll help you perfect your part. The costumes are already designed and I will send it off to Stacey. The lighting is all yours though."

I heard him mutter under his breath, "Damn shouldn't have given you song choices."

When he said that my jaw dropped, "HEY, I said all that and the first thing that comes to mind is I shouldn't have given you song choice. God help me I haven't even told you the song choice because of that comment I don't think I will tell you song choice till tomorrow when you will be coming over here and dancing using George's living room."

He protested at my last comment, "George will kill me if we use his living room and I quite like being alive thank you very much."

I laughed down the phone, "Well he's not going to let me out because he's afraid I'll rip a stitch because I'm too stubborn. Yea right as if I'm stubborn and don't even think of replying to that comment Dave if you know what's good for you. Anyway I expect you to be at George's by 6:00pm and we are rehearsing until midnight."

I heard him protesting again, "Are you crazy until midnight. Dear god you've lost it and I'll be the one dancing not you."

I started to get defensive at that comment, "Oi, you're the one that said I could also pick rehearsal times whilst persuading me. Next time maybe you'll think before giving me that option and I'm aware only you can rehearse, but that won't stop me from making the dance perfect." I laughed when he groaned as though he was in agony, "See you tomorrow Dave. Love you."

I added the last bit teasingly and heard him mutter, "If you loved me you wouldn't make me work so hard."

I laughed harder at that and clutched onto my stomach when it started to hurt because of all the punches I received. I moaned out in pain, "I'll speak with you tomorrow I think I need to take some of my medication now."

_**Boss's sister**_

Aaron had given me a worried glance when I has hung up the phone and stumbled to my feet. Spence had reached out to steady me and I avoided him stumbling away from him towards the door mumbling, "I'm fine. I'm just going to have a cup of tea and pain-killers. You guys might as well go back to bed sorry I woke you up."

I had made my way down the stairs as fast as I could without feeling then pain on my thighs, arms and stomach. I hated feeling vulnerable and I hated the fact most of the time I was the target. Why did bad things always happen around me? I hadn't asked for any of this. I hadn't realised it was 2:00am until I glanced at the clock in the kitchen I sighed and settled down grabbing a huge slice of chocolate cake and making myself a cup of tea.

I sat mindlessly at the table having my thoughts run from one thing to another so fast that I was sure I hadn't had any time to process anything. I guess I didn't want to process for now I was content with pretending I was feeling okay even if it's not healthy.

My thoughts ran from one thing to another until I remembered I didn't even know what day it was and when Aaron would be going back. I wasn't sure if Aaron would take me with him or leave me here to cope with my problems myself. I practically ignored Sean the other day he was probably annoyed with me and I hadn't even met or talked to my old dance class over a year. I wouldn't be surprised if they hated me for never coming back. I sighed and finished off the rest of my cake and sat at the table staring at the clock with the cup of tea in front of me. I'd taken my pain killers a while ago and was instructed not to have them for another 2 hours. I kind of wanted to overdose hating the fact I had gone past the stage of feeling numb.

I didn't want to feel pain or any other emotion. Emotions lead to an endless downward spiraling path and I don't think I can deal with that now. I was glad that Aaron and Spence had stayed away from me and gone back to bed. The odd glances I got from them made me realise they were profiling me and it scared me to know I was at my most vulnerable point and I was being profiled. Every movement, action or facial expression was being filed away in their minds and it was going to drive me insane.

No one knew what to say to make it better and the only person who did was Haley. Truth be told though saying nothing and just giving me a shoulder to lean on would help, but I felt too uncomfortable and exposed being near any guy even if it was my brother. All I wanted was a female who I could trust and that person had always been Haley. I sighed and looked down at my tea realising I hadn't taken a sip from my cup.

I took a sip and shuddered at how cold it was. Surely I hadn't left it that long; I glanced at the clock and gasped it was 3:30am. I knew I wouldn't be sleeping because I was frightened at the idea of falling asleep on any bed now. I washed up the dishes and put on the radio listening to music. Hopefully all the tension would go from my body like it normally did when I listened to music. I had finished washing and drying and fiddled around the kitchen unsure what to do. I had a sudden idea then maybe I could choreograph the last section of our dance routine. I rummaged through the draws and found a pad of paper and a pencil as well as a rubber. I grinned in triumph and went over to the CD player moving it into the kitchen I played the song on repeat. I started from the beginning jotting down all my ideas.

I didn't realise how long I had spent on my ideas, but as I finished I heard soft footsteps coming towards the kitchen. I looked up in time to see Jack rubbing his eyes. I looked up at the clock to see it was 8:00am and I quickly got up. Then winced in pain as I realised I got up too fast again. "Morning Jack, shall I make some pancakes?"

Jack looked over and gave me a sleepy grin, "Morning, yes please." He sat eagerly at the table whilst I moved around the kitchen and started making pancakes. I started cooking some for everyone knowing that any moment they would all come downstairs.

I turned towards Jack, "Sleep well?" He slowly looked up and nodded his head then quickly looked down again at the pad of paper and my drawings as well as detailed writing about all the movements. I only wrote down the details to pass time. To be honest I remembered each and every word and movement without having to look back at the 28 pages I had filled.

"Did you sleep well Sharon?" I gave Jack a soft smile over my shoulder and continued cooking the pancakes contemplating how to answer. I put on a pot of coffee and turned to him setting up the table.

"No, I wasn't tired had too much going on up here." I emphasized my last point by pointing to my head and gave him a guilty smile knowing I was being a bit hypocritical when I always told him sleeping was an important thing to do every day.

I sighed and as I flipped a few more pancakes over I heard a few thuds coming from upstairs, as well as the creaking of the staircase as someone made their way down. I finished off the last few pancakes and set them on the table along with syrup and mugs for coffee. The next person to stumble in was Spence who sat next to Jack and looked over my drawings before giving me a concerned look. I sighed and mumbled, "Breakfast is ready and feel free to help yourself to a cup of coffee."

I took a cup of coffee as well which earned me another concerned look from Spence. I shrugged it off as I put at least 4 spoons of sugar in. I figured if I wasn't going to get any sleep any time soon I might as well help myself to some coffee and I didn't like coffee. I guess that's why Spence gave me a concerned look. I sat on the other side of Jack and watched as Sean and Aaron piled in. They both looked at me concerned as well which made me sigh and look down at Jack eating his food.

I was practically hugging the mug of coffee and fiddling with the handle looking at nothing in particular. I had taken then pad of paper when Jack handed me it back with a smile on his face telling me he liked the pictures and he was done eating.

I forced myself to smile and picked up his plate taking it to the sink, "How about you go upstairs and have a shower?" Jack pulled a face that made me laugh, "Go on Jack and then I'll introduce you to my new dance partner."

Jack went from looking weary to excited within seconds and ran upstairs as he went my shoulder hunched and I rubbed at my eyes. Not happy that I was left in the kitchen alone with Spence, Aaron and Sean. I finished washing Jacks dishes and poured my self another mug of coffee adding another four spoons of sugar.

As I sat down Sean gave me a look of disbelieve, "You don't even like coffee." He stated it as a fact and I could tell he was annoyed that I was acting more reserved and quiet.

I gave a shrug of my shoulders and took a sip from the mug cringing at the taste muttering in an indifferent tone, "It's not that bad."

He laughed in exasperation, "Your cringing whilst taking a sip of it. Why on Earth are you drinking it if you don't like it?"

I gave him a glare and said sarcastically, "Oh I don't know maybe the reason most people drink it. Dear god Sean can I not have a cup of coffee without you questioning me about it and you!" I pointedly looked at Spencer and Aaron, "stop bloody staring at me. It's nerve racking and is it too much to ask for one breakfast where we can pretend everything is alright? Or are you all going to act as though you're walking on eggshells when you're around me. Just stop it please with all the looks of concern and everything."

Sean got up form his seat then and growled, "Pretend everything is alright? Bloody hell you were almost raped again and you would rather forget about it?"

I felt my eyes go watery and I glared at him for being an insensitive jerk, I spilled the rest of my coffee in the sink and stormed out of the kitchen not before looking back at Sean and spitefully replying with, "There I hope you're happy. I guess it's too much to ask for one normal breakfast."

As I got to the stairs I felt tears falling down my cheeks and I nudged past Derek and bumped into Rossi. When I saw him I started to sob and leaned my head against his shoulder. He guided me upstairs to his room whilst I stayed up there crying and mumbling incoherently into his shoulder.

He rubbed my back until my sobs settled down and I mumbled, "I can't do this. I want out." He didn't say anything for awhile and before I could say anything else.

Rossi's door slammed open and I heard Sean come over and apologize repeatedly, "I'm such an idiot and I'm sorry I really need to think before I speak." I tensed when he touched my shoulder, but that didn't stop him form pulling me out of Rossi's grip and into his.

He hugged me tightly and I burrowed my head into his chest mumbling, "You such a careless insensitive prick most of the time do you know that?" He laughed and I pushed against him glaring, "I'm being serious you can't say stuff like that to me or anyone."

Sean sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I know and I'm sorry I just you kind of caught me off guard with the whole coffee thing and you know how I get when your spiteful."

I looked and him and spat out, "What so you're going to use this against me whenever I'm spiteful? Is this some kind of leverage to you Sean? Do you find it amusing I couldn't sleep in my bed last night because of what happened? Damn it why can't you think before you speak?"

He started to get angry again and said in an annoyed tone, "Well what do you want me to do apologize?" When I didn't answer he glared at me making me cringe and he spat out, "Sorry you were almost raped. I hope you feel better after that apology."

I just shook my head frustrated at him and walked out of Rossi's room I froze when I saw Liz and heard Sean swear under his breath. I slammed the door shut and made my way down the stairs ready to have a panic attack. I slammed the kitchen door open and gasped out, "Aaron I need to go for a walk. Please will you come with me?" Aaron nodded and quickly got up seeing the panic in my eyes and I gripped onto his arm tightly feeling everything fade in and out of focus. I swayed back and forth and gripped onto Aarons arm tighter resting my head against his shoulder taking deep breathes in and out as he instructed me to.

"Come on." He said in a soft voice after I stopped swaying I let him lead me outside and I shivered. He led us to a park nearby and I sat on a swing letting the wind softly sway it forwards and backwards. I only just realised I was still wearing Aaron's clothes. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the cold metal chain liking the contrast of something cool against my heated skin.

Aaron had taken a seat on the other swing next to me and was watching me as I took deep breathes trying to calm myself. None of the thoughts would escape me though at this moment I hated Sean for what he'd done and said. I hated him more for letting Liz know what happened.

I hadn't realised a few tears had slipped down my face until I felt Aaron wipe them away and lift me off of the swing taking me to a nearby bench. He sat down beside me and let me rest my head against his chest. I softly whispered, "He never thinks before speaking."

Aaron was rubbing my back and his hand froze, "What did he say?" His voice held a dangerous edge to it and I knew he'd give Sean grief over what happened and I couldn't be the cause of another argument between them.

I was sure I was going to go insane at some point. I sighed and shook my head, "It doesn't matter it was just Sean being…" I paused not knowing what to say and whispered, "Sean." I felt his arms tighten around me a little and I closed my eyes keeping my head rested against his shoulder. "I can't run away this time. A fresh start was always something I ran for and every time it fails. I just can't have a normal life without something disastrous happening."

Aaron's hand stilled on my back and he said, "You know when we were looking for you Reid didn't sleep at all stayed up every night until we found you."

I looked ahead at the few leaves left on the ground signaling autumn was over. "He has a girlfriend and has made it quite clear he doesn't like me." I knew Aaron was trying to move onto a lighter topic and it made me feel slightly better, but somehow I still felt disappointed that the conversation went from this to Spencer.

Aaron sighed and got up, "He hasn't and you know he hasn't. He's just never done this before the whole dating thing."

I sighed and got up, "Neither have I." He let me hold onto his arm as we got home and we stayed quiet for the rest of the walk.

_**Boss's sister**_

As I got in I went for the stairs just wanting to hide out in my room, but Aaron stopped me by holding onto my hand and leading me to the kitchen where everyone was still at.

I saw Sean get up and I inched further behind Aaron hoping he'd understand that I didn't want to talk to him right now. Liz looked up at me and I avoided eye contact with her not wanting to see the pity. Aaron sat near Rossi leaving me a seat between him and Spence. I sighed and took it looking up at the clock again 2:00pm. That left me four hours until Dave came over.

I rested my head against the table feeling drained with all this emotional drama. I would much rather feel numb that have every single emotion thrust upon me in one go. As I closed my eye and stayed like that I felt someone's eyes on me I looked up and saw Spence. I just looked up at him blankly not knowing what to do or say. I pushed myself up from the seat and started to make myself a cup of tea; deciding against coffee because of the awful taste and the argument this morning.

I heard Sean mumble, "What not going to have coffee?" I ignored him and heard Rossi ask to have a word I slumped against the kitchen counter my head down as I took a calming breath in.

I quickly finished off making tea and was looking in the fridge for more cake. I cut myself another big slice and sat at the table with a cup of tea. I know eating cake for breakfast and lunch wasn't good for me, but I needed the energy from somewhere.

I quickly took the seat that I had been sat at and kept my head down toying with my spoon. I knew Jack had gone out with Emily, JJ, Garcia and Derek. Leaving me alone with everyone else and George was working today.

Aaron got up and signaled for Liz to follow leaving me alone with Spence. I sighed and looked down at my plate no longer finding the cake appetizing. Spence took me out of my thought, "Chocolate cake. It's been awhile since I've had some."

I gave him a weird glance and scooped some up into the spoon and offered him a bite silently. He looked confused for a split second then grinned taking a bite. I then said in a soft voice, "It's always nice to have something sweet to eat."

He nodded his head and I saw he had a bit of the chocolate staining the corner of his mouth making me grin. He shifted uncomfortably and that made me giggle, "What have I got some on my face now?" I laughed at how awkward he looked and wiped away the chocolate with my finger.

I looked up realising what I did and blushed quickly mumbling, "Sorry." Before I could bring my finger back to me he took hold of my hand and brought the finger into his mouth slowly licking the chocolate off and scarping his teeth lightly against the finger. I gasped feeling my finger tingling from where his tongue had been and when I realised what had happened I gasped getting ready to stand, but his eyes kept me locked firmly to my seat. He slowly moved closer daring me to back away with his eyes. I quickly whispered breathlessly, "You have a girlfriend."

He nuzzled his nose against my neck and kissed his way to my ear, "No I don't." He lightly nipped my ear making me tense then relax trying to focus on Spence and nothing else. Just taking this one moment to forget everything and let go.

He slowly kissed a trail to my jaw and I opened my eyes trying to pull away, "You don't love me. You said so you're self. Why are you doing this?"

His lips were a centimeter away from mine and he whispered back, "I regret saying everything I did to you. I was pushing you away afraid of getting hurt I haven't done this before. It scares me how when I'm around you I'm a different person more confident." He paused and pressed his lips against mine and I felt a tear slip down my cheek his hand came up and wiped it away. He pressed his lips firmly to mine and I froze not responding. He ignored my tensed shoulders and carried on kissing me. Dominating the kiss he stroked my tongue with his making a few more tears slip from my eyes and I tilted my head to the side refusing to look at him. He placed kisses down to my neck and gently nipped at the junction between my neck and shoulder making me shake and a sob escape from my lips.

I drew back and whimpered, "D-don't touch me." I pulled away and stared at him shocked and hurt that he was touching me. I shuddered in disgust and turned my head away from him curling into myself.

He tried to touch me again which caused me to whimper and pull away. He desperately replied, "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that not so soon after what you've been through."

I quickly got up making my way to the door trying to get out. I realised the door was locked and I panicked. Pressing myself into the door I kept my eyes on Spence and every time he took a step towards me I felt myself shudder remembering Zeke. I started to shake as he got closer and I whispered, "Please don't do this. I don't want you to touch me, please.

Spencer stopped and stared at me realising that I was starting to panic as my eyes were searching for every possible escape route. He held his hands up as though he was surrendering and spoke in a calm voice, "I'm not going to do anything. Look at me I'm not Zeke it's me Spence."

My shoulders started to relax slightly when I realised he was right he wasn't Zeke. It was Spence he wouldn't hurt me in that way as I slowly relaxed I saw Spence move over to me pulling me to his chest whilst my hands laid by my side, "I can still feel his hands on me." I felt a few tears slip down my face when he pulled away and made me sit back down.

I felt relaxed sat in the kitchen with Spencer's arms around me and I sighed burrowing my head further into his neck. I felt him shudder and I whispered, "Why haven't you been sleeping?"

Spencer pulled me back to look into my eyes and he stated, "I'm shocked you even noticed and every moment spent sleeping meant that you were with the unsub longer. I couldn't let that happen."

I looked up at him confused and whispered, "Why do you want a relationship with me Spence?" I paused staring down at my hand in my lap I turned my body away from him whispering, "I'm broken; sometimes I believe I'm so damaged that no one can ever help me."

Spence tipped him finger underneath my chin and said in a firm voice, "You're not broken. You've just been put through a traumatic experience that made me realise I can't handle the though of losing the girl I love."

I felt tears come to my eyes and I hugged Spencer not letting go of him afraid he'd be gone soon. I felt the tears falling down my cheeks and I kissed the side of Spencer's neck and whispered in his ear, "I hated you so much. You made me feel better about everything then just left without an explanation and all I could think of was how much I hated you." He was going to say something and I nipped his earlobe with my teeth smiling when I felt him shudder, "Let me finish. I hated you, but then someone told me there's a fine line between hate and love. The only way I could hate you was if I love you and thought you were worth anything." I then kissed his neck and whispered, "Why didn't you visit when I was in the hospital?"

Spence tightened his arms around me and replied with, "You didn't need me. I couldn't protect you and seeing you in that hospital bed reminded me of my mum. I guess I just though if I ran away someone else would take up my responsibility and do a better job at taking care of you than me." He paused and held my face in his hands whispering, "I hope you can forgive me."

That's what everything came down to those six words and all I could think of was how he didn't need me. He left me once and broke my heart and I'd be a fool to take him back. I was all ready regretting the fact that I let him kiss me again. I felt tears pricking my eyes feeling worthless. I blinked my tears away refusing to let them fall. The best thing to do would be to let Spence go.

I sighed and looked away mumbling something under my breath. He asked me what I said and I blushed looking away scared what his reaction would be. I stuttered out, "I can't do this again. I'm sorry Spence," and I limped away to my room passing Aaron. He tried to put a hand out to stop me and I recoiled from his touch. My thighs were hurting and I think I might have made the worst choice ever, but I couldn't deal with this now.

Spencer had been stood outside my door talking to me and begging me to let him come in. I felt tears come to my eyes and crawled to the furthest corner of the room away from the door. He had stopped begging for me to let him in 10 minutes ago and was sat outside the door telling me how we could wait before we started going out again. Until I felt comfortable; I just sniffled and turned my head away from the door clenching my hands together. All I could feel was the pain in my heart. I knew I needed my medication, but I'm a coward and was scared to be ambushed by Spence so I remained in my room.

_**Boss's Sister**_

Eventually Rossi had taken Spence away telling him to give me some space and I knew if Spence was thinking rationally he would have gone awhile ago. I stared at the clock for awhile blankly not taking anything in. Until I realised that it was 6:00pm. I sighed deciding to stay in Aaron's clothes I walked down the stairs and almost fell due to the pain in my thighs and stomach. I cried out when I felt arms around my waist helping me up. I saw it was George and I winced whispering, "I need some pain killers."

George didn't question me once he went into the kitchen and got me some with a glass of water and sat next to me in the living room. We stayed silent a few minutes until the door bell rang. Then George quickly said, "No dancing at all. Understand?"

I nodded and rubbed at my eyes feeling drained. When I saw Dave come in I gave him a blank look. He took one look at my face and frowned asking George to leave us alone he came and gave me a hug saying in a firm voice, "What happened?"

I felt all the walls I put up around me crumbling and I burst into tears. Clinging onto Dave for all I was worth. I hadn't let myself completely loose control until Dave got here knowing he was the only one that wouldn't profile me or feel the need to talk. He would be my Haley…

I finally calmed down and he stopped stroking my hair and looked at what I was wearing with a raised eyebrow. He said in a teasing voice, "I'd say you look ravishing, but I would rather see you in my shirt."I gave him a small smile and he triumphantly replied. "There we go. I knew you hadn't lost the ability to smile yet."

I rubbed my eyes and gave Dave another hug, "Thanks I really needed that." He nodded and replied no problem with his usual it was nothing shrugs.

I let him help me up and walk me to the kitchen not caring that I looked horrendous. Dave held me by the waist supporting me when I stumbled he looked confused seeing everyone sat at the table and then saw Jack. His eyes light up and he walked over leaving my side to go see Jack. He crouched down and said, "Your Aunts told me a lot about you." I felt my lips slightly twitch upwards when he grinned at me. "You must be Jack. I'm Dave your Aunties dance partner. Maybe you'd like to see us perform next month."

I leaned against the door and shook my head at how easily Jack accepted Dave by giving him a smile and hand shake. Dave lifted up Jack and whispered loudly, "how about you go up into the play room with Sammy and go on the Xbox." Jack excitedly rushed over to Sammy and dragged her upstairs making me mumble, "He already has them under his palm."

This caused Dave to grin at me and reply with, "Not my fault I'm so charming. That's what made you fall for me right." I saw Spence clench his jaw and I suddenly felt nervous. I started to rub my hand across my arms and Dave saw this and frowned. He turned back and saw everyone staring at me. He looked at them all and went from being charming and funny. To raging with anger; he glanced around the room and whispered in a deadly voice making me cringe, "If I see her cry again I swear you'll all regret it."

Liz quickly got up and defended everyone, "Look Dave no one said anything to her she's just been through something traumatic obviously she's going to need to cry."

Dave looked at Liz and replied with, "I' don't give a fuck if she's been through hell and back. No one is going to make her feel uncomfortable, understand?"

Sean stood up and rounded on Dave, "Who the hell do you think you are to say what we can and can not do to my sister?"

Dave glared at him and said in a spiteful voice, "I'm her friend and dance partner thank you very much. You must be Sean the angry uncontrollable one."

I could feel my eyesight blur and I held onto the doorframe for support. I furrowed my eyebrows and started to concentrate on what was being said and I flinched at how Dave empahsised those words and everyone was looking shocked. Dave came over to me and said, "Why did you let any of them back after everything that happened?"

I looked at Dave and shook my head at him pleading, "Don't Dave please. Let's just go over our dance rehearsals." He held onto me looking concerned and I gave him a strained smile. I could feel my thighs starting to ache more and I moaned at the pain.

Sean misinterpreted this and as we were leaving Sean said in an annoyed voice, "You're such a slut switching from guy to guy. No wonder you refused to go out with Spencer. I should have taken their side last year not yours. You're just a lying whore and I'm glad you're not my sister."

I felt myself start to shake and I grabbed onto Dave's arm before he could turn around. Hoping he wouldn't beat the crap out of Sean. Dave didn't look down at me once he just glared at Sean. He took a step forward making me wince in pain. I felt my thigh and moaned in pain.

The only thing keeping me up was the door. I stared at Sean through blurry eyes and said, "Just stop it. With all this carp I can't deal with you and your spiteful words." I was breathing heavily clutching onto my stomach whilst leaning heavily against the door. My breathes were coming out quicker and I could feel myself swaying slightly I closed my eyes and leaned my head back moaning out in pain, "If I knew you had such a high opinion of me Sean I would have just left. You never think before speaking."

My legs collapsed from under me making me gasp out in pain. My whole body was trembling and I looked up at Dave, "I want to start the routine and have it over and done with. Come on it'll only take me an hour or two. Then you can go home."

Dave started to protest, "You need your rest you look like you in a lot of pain." He had moved to my side and started to help me up.

I leaned on him letting him support me and I mumbled, "It's nothing I just haven't been taking the right amount of pain medication. I don't want to have to rely on it too much." Dave looked at me in disbelieve and I looked at him desperately, "Please Dave? I know it would help me a lot if we could just go over the dance routine."

He nodded and led me to the living room, "I showed him the pad of paper with the techniques we had to use he groaned at some of the harder moves and I went over to the sound system hitting play. I said in a clear voice, "I just haven't met you yet - Michael Buble"

As soon as it started to play Dean smiled and looked over my pad of picture. He quickly exclaimed, "Oh this is going to be perfect. I knew you were going to be the best partner I've ever had. I'm sure we can win this competition hands down."

I gave a small smile and clearly said, "We've still got areas to improve on though." I said looking towards the pad re-looking over everything.

Dean nodded and good naturedly replied with, "Yea we have, but we make an amazing team and I know what this song means to both of us. So story telling shouldn't be hard."

I gave him a nudge, "Up you get now we'll start of on a bench and we'll have newspapers in our hands." I carried on explaining and watched as Dean danced through the routine. I'd occasionally come over and stand in front of him showing him were I wanted his hands placed.

I was very harsh in the rehearsal with him picking up on tiny flaws in footwork and improving them by placing him where I wanted. He didn't complain once and by the time he had gone through the full dance routine and perfected all the parts I had realised three hours had passed.

I clapped at the end and gave him a hug, "That was flawless well done. Next we'll focus on story telling and all the other little stuff." I led him to the kitchen and poured him a glass of water ignoring everyone in the kitchen. Dean took it and gulped it down giving me a grin and handing me the glass back. I re-filled it and started to make him some food.

I sat next to him with a cup of tea and he frowned, "Aren't you going to eat anything?" He sounded concerned.

I shook my head no mumbling, "I'm not hungry. You should finish you food off though I know your hungry after that rehearsal."

Dean went from frowning to grinning and held the fork up to my mouth saying, "Come on you need the food just as much as me and what kind of partner would I be if I didn't make sure you ate. I need you healthy when we start the competition."

I sighed and opened my mouth accepting the food. This made Dave grin and everyone looked shocked that he managed to make me eat something, but no one said a word. Sean had stormed off leaving the room. Whilst Aaron, his team and Liz stayed in the kitchen watching me and Dean eat.

After he fed me half his plate I took the fork out of his hand and held some food near his mouth saying, "I've had all I wanted. I think its save to say it's your turn to eat."

After everything on his plate was finished I washed the dishes and sat back down leaning my head against his shoulder. Dave was running his hand through my hair and I sighed, "You can sort out the lighting. I know you enjoy messing around with all the studio stuff."

Dave laughed and replied back with, "I've already got it all planned out. Just need to write it all down for Rachel."

However there was something that had been nagging me before the whole Zeke incident and I knew it would be easier to revert back to my normal schedule with Dave around. He has never dated in the year I've known him and I had gone from beyond being curious so I decided to just throw out my question. It was always easy asking Dave anything he always answered honestly or cracked a joke to lighten the mood.

I smiled and leaned further against him, "Dave I have something I want to ask you." I went quiet not feeling comfortable talking in front of Liz or Aaron and his team.

Dave nodded his head and tilted my chin up, "What would that be?" I smiled at him and stood up leading him to my room.

I shut the door and sat on the bed whilst Dave stayed standing. I quickly whispered, "Why haven't you got a girlfriend yet?" Before he could reply I quickly added, "I mean I've known you for a year now and ever since I've known you. You've never given any girl a glance not even the ones who openly flirt with you."

I felt like such an idiot so much for being subtle. It was nerve racking looking at him because he was so composed and that kind of made me feel awkward around him.

Dave ran his hand through his hair and looked at me, "It's complicated." He looked nervous and he rubbed his arm.

"How's it complicated Dave?" I was genuinely confused and Dave sighed moving towards me slowly.

He whispered, "There's this amazing girl that I like, but she's in love with someone else." He looked pointedly at me and I gasped.

Please dear gods tell me he doesn't mean me. This situation was going from being normal to being screwed up so fast. Coming to think of it all the romantic dances we did he always managed to pull of brilliant facial expressions and everyone knew he was rubbish at story telling. Heck he complained about every other dance partner, but never once did he complain about me.

I panicked and shook my head, "I'm sorry for asking. I shouldn't pry into you personal life." I started to get up and Dave moved forward and titled my head back staring into my eyes.

"That girls you and I know I shouldn't ask, but I can make you happier than he has." I looked into Dave's eyes shocked.

I stayed frozen in that position and whispered, "I'm sorry Dave I can't not yet." That one sentence seemed like the hardest one I've ever had to say.

He caressed my cheek with his thumb and placed a light kiss where his thumb had been and whispered, "I know and I'm willing to wait until you're ready for a relationship. I've waited a full year to grasp the guts to tell you how I feel and a few months won't make a difference. Just know that I'm here whenever you need someone to speak to."

I nodded and gave him a hug leading him back downstairs. I opened the door for Dave to leave and stood awkwardly not knowing how to say bye. I shifted from one foot to another and Dave laughed, "Like I said I'll wait for however long you want." He kissed me on the cheek and gave me a hug before walking out of the door.

As he was walking to his car I came out of my daze and shouted out, "Don't think that because of this I'll be easier on you tomorrow."

Dave chuckled and winked at me, "I wouldn't want it any other way." I smiled and shut the door leaning my forehead against it and heard someone clear their throat.

* * *

**_Sorry it took so long. I've been busy with exams and everything. Thank you for all the comments and i promise now that it's the holidays i will update more regularly. Hoope you enjoy this nice long chapter :) Let me know what you think._**


End file.
